


Of Things To Come

by bapunk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Isaac Feels, M/M, Pack Feels, Post Season 3, Right Time, Romance, Scisaac - Freeform, Slow Build, isaac centric, longfic, unexpected love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 67,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bapunk/pseuds/bapunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life hasn't been easy for Isaac Lahey. It's not only about him losing his whole family, but also about him losing everyone important to him from Erica, Boyd, to Allison, that proved how harsh his life has been. Nevertheless, Isaac still lives on with determination to make things better for himself. What will happen if Isaac decides, that one way to make things better for himself is to move out of the McCall house? Though he leaves the house, he can't help but be pulled back by the force of gravity that is Scott.</p><p>If there is one thing that Isaac wants to believe in life, that is that things do eventually get better. Sometimes in unexpected ways.</p><p>Post Season 3. Isaac Centric. A story of finding one's self in one's own relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I was obliged to write this fic since we won't be getting Isaac for season 4 (or worse forever). I just think that there is so much story that could be made from Isaac's character that it isn't right to just let him leave like that. I know Isaac is one of the lesser characters in the show but I believe he has one of the most relevant story to tell. That is why I write to you a fic about Isaac Lahey and all the things people refuse to see about him.

**Prologue**

Isaac just wants a break.

His life is a roller coaster physicists don’t even understand. How can you go from a perfect family picture, to losing your mother and brother, to being gravely mistreated by your father, to eventually losing your father as well, to being a supernatural being, to being introduced to never-ending dangers, to losing your pack, to gaining a new pack, to gaining a new family, to acquiring a love interest, to losing that love interest faster than you can say Quidditch, in a span of two years.

A change of scenery is what Isaac wants. His life is nothing more than an unorganized mess. That is how bad he would describe his life. He couldn't just bring it to himself to feel secure about his life. For sure, his state of being alive isn't secured and probably never would be. He accepts that reality and wished he thought about it before he took the bite. What’s worse for him is that all of his friends and loved ones all share the same life insecurity as he does. He doesn't know if he can take another loss in his life. To think that he has lost so much already and therefore must be strong, since he can still give a smile or a satirical remark, is widely inaccurate. What his losses have done to his life is just tear away all his hope that one day things will be alright. He doesn't know if he is already near his breaking point but he is sure as hell that if he doesn't take a change of scenery, he will get there in no time.

Yes, without a doubt, he is welcomed in the McCall residence. He has lived there for a couple of months already and it feels good to have people around you who can show genuine care and concern for you. But, things could never really get to a kick start. Muddled with the superhuman occurrences that Beacon Hills, acting to its propensity, welcome with open arms, he has yet to feel the opportunity to create deep relationships with the people around him. Sadly, the only person he has ever formed a deep connection with, passed away sacrificing herself for him. The pack is there but it feels like his relationship with them is more of a necessity to survive. They might face life and death situations time in and time out, but that doesn't necessarily make you know a person better in comparison to simply spending an evening dinner with them. The truth is, the accumulation of his experiences with the pack is one sided, the side that poses grave threat to their lives. He just wants to live a normal abnormal life. He won’t be able to take out the werewolf in Isaac, but that doesn't mean that the werewolf must govern over his life.

The truth is, he hates to go. How could you leave a place where people took you in without even knowing who you are? Scott, who knows your yet uncontrolled powers, takes you in his house without questions asked. Your stay that was only supposed to be for days turned into months. Add to that Melissa, who trusted not only Scott in his decision, but also Isaac in extent of not jeopardizing their already precarious lives. The faith that the two McCalls have shown him is honestly heart warming. Even without a father figure, the McCall family is a splendid family. They have undying love for each other and would do anything for the each other’s sake.

As for him, it felt wrong to cross that boundary of family. He knows he couldn't probably cross it even if he wanted to. But he wouldn't even dare. He is partly sure that their immaculate dynamics would just turn into a mess with him in the picture. Also, in the event that he wanted to be in the McCall family picture, he has yet to have a chance to do so. Yes he has lived there for months already.  But he really hasn't gotten a chance to get to know Scott and Melissa personally. Melissa, who has been working night shifts at the hospital only encounters Isaac early mornings, or worse none at all. If they did see each other Melissa would only ask Isaac how he was doing or ask him to give her an update on the ruckus that has been happening around.

In Scott’s case, things are a little weird. Isaac just has this strange feeling that he knows Scott well, well in fact, he really doesn't. He doesn't even know Scott’s favorite food. Is it really Mexican? He doesn't know if Scott is a gamer or a movie guy or both. Is he a musician given by that guitar that has been lying around his room? Well those are the kind of things that Isaac doesn't know but wants to know.

But he does know Scott at the same time. It must be from spending so much time with him as Scott the Alpha that he knows how Scott’s mind operates. And boy was Isaac impressed that Scott’s mind operates like a well-oiled machine bedazzled with undying love for his friends and people in general. He admires Scott for being Scott on everyone regardless of who they are.

Even if Deucalion was such a meanie, Scott let him scotch free. Even if the twins technically were accessories in the death of Boyd, he’d even give them a chance to be part of his pack. Even if Gerard has killed more werewolves than Scott will ever encounter in his life, he still has the compassion to let the old man live, though not entirely peaceful. Even if the werecoyote, not even sure if she is Malia, has been running around town terrorizing people, decided that he should save it or her. Even if Isaac, who was a no one, who was a newly bitten werewolf, who was emotionally battered and scarred, who was surely messing up his floor with his wet clothes, he let him live in his house no questions asked or even house rules set. Isaac was not sure if Scott could even have the guts to kill Peter for a probability of returning to normal. That is how Scott is and he is freaking amazing to say the least.

On the other side of the bay, Scott doesn't know Isaac. If asked the question “Who is Isaac Lahey?,” Scott would probably think first of his heartbreaking past, then how good of a beta he is, then…he doesn't know what to say next. It would be weird to think of it like that since they basically live under one roof. How could you not know each other when you already have the proximity and experiences to relate with? It’s not as if they don’t like each other. It’s just that, the events in Beacon Hills haven’t permitted them to get to know each other that well. For sure, if there was no Kanima, Argents(bad ones), Alpha Pack, Darach, or Nogitsune around, they would've known each other well by now. They haven’t even had breakfast together since time immemorial. During school hours, they were apart from each other trying to solve different problems at the same time. If they were at home at night, they were too tired from fighting or running during the day.  So there goes spending time with each other.

Though they are living together, almost no interactions happen between them besides the usual truckload of supernatural that is happening left and right. That has left Isaac feeling quite empty on the inside. The roof and the bed is a nice touch, but a relationship with Scott would make things better.

But even though his relationship with Scott is not what Isaac ideally wants to be, Scott has come to be his closest friend. Or the person he knows he is closest to. Even if he wants to blame their adjacency to each other, he knows how much impact Scott has in his life. Besides guiding him in the werewolf world and taking him in in his house, Scott made, what the word _friendship_ mean, known to him. Friendship, though in the light of harsh times, are not broken. It can withstand a thousand years storm only to remain intact. If there are things worth fighting for, those are friendships. If there is a thing that could get us by life, it is friendship. Isaac is honored to have Scott as a friend and he knows Scott treats him the same. Isaac would've probably left a long time ago if Scott was not around. Our friends are our family. Scott was Isaac’s family.

Despite the fact that Isaac treats Scott as his family, during this time of grieving for the significant loss of a loved one, he is susceptible to make hasty decisions. So the decision to leave the McCall residence came out sudden and unexpected. A fight the night before Isaac made his decision pushed him over his temporarily lowered limits.   

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Where it all started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac gets an unexpected request from an unexpected person.

Chapter 1

It was one of those days that no one can question Isaac for wearing a scarf. It was freezing cold outside though the sun’s rays were present. Isaac decided to have a walk, actually just to have some sunlight hit him. Since he wasn’t a vampire he was impervious to it. He read somewhere that there is scientific evidence to prove that sunlight helps you when you are blue. Right now, and for some time already, he was feeling dispirited. It was as if he was asking his desolation ‘how low can you go’, ‘cause right now if really feels close to the floor. Besides that, getting away, even just away from the McCall house could be of good use to him.

As Isaac was strolling along the town’s market area, eyes looking down, mind mindlessly going on by itself, hands in his pockets, his name was called, accompanied by a tap on his back. Physical contact was the only thing that could break him from his trance. He was successfully blocking out his senses, focusing solely on his thoughts. When he figured that the tap on his back is not a mere incidental touch, he started to focus on what the person was saying.

“Hey you’re Isaac right? You’re staying at the house?”

That was a voice Isaac has heard but was not sure of whom it came from. He has heard it somewhere and he heard it just recently. After all the shit that has happened the past months, he doesn’t have hint of who it was. So turning his back quite miffed, he was surprised to see who it was.

“Oh…Hello Mr. McCall.” Isaac smoothly replied.

That was unexpected. Why would Mr. McCall call out his attention in a middle of a busy street? Was he bothered that a stranger was living in his old house? Would he still be asked about Allison’s death? Doesn’t Mr. McCall see that his body language is telling everyone that he is not happy at the moment and wants to be alone? The last thing he would want is Mr. McCall, with his FBI ID hanging loosely around his neck, snooping on how bad he looked. Not that it was not true and not that it was something Mr. McCall would even do. The FBI agent wasn’t even sure of his name.

“Hello…uh could I talk to you for a second?”

There was a hint of nervousness in the voice of Rafael McCall. Isaac caught this uneasiness of Rafael and knew right there and then where this talk was going to head. There could be only one thing that could make the father McCall this nervous. It was Scott.

The last thing Isaac would want is to have a talk with Mr. McCall. Not because he knew of Scott’s grudge against him but for the simple reason he was not in any mood to converse with anyone, let alone someone who is hated by Scott. He was hated by Scott who could even forgive heartless criminals. He doesn’t know where Scott is coming from but it must be pretty big.

So Isaac, deciding he doesn’t want to talk to Rafael and at the same time wants to be respectful to the elder McCall, decided to phrase his words carefully.

“Sir, if this concerns Scott, I’m sorry but I don’t think it would be appropriate to talk.” Isaac couldn’t have said it any better.

Rafael was not expecting an answer like that. He was expecting answers more in the line of “okay what can I help you with?” He didn’t know Isaac was told into the story already. Or, maybe he just deduced it from his absence in the McCall residence. Nonetheless, he knew he had to persist to get to Scott. He had to try harder, as Melissa has said.

“Look, I know it is awkward for you, but, please, for Scott?”

Isaac doesn’t know how to respond to that. It would be so easy to just say “sorry, can’t help you” but that sounded like he was forsaking something for Scott. After all the things that Scott has done for him, maybe its due time for him to do something for his friend.  Why did he have to bring Scott up? Hell, he can’t say no if it is for Scott. But is this really what Scott wants? A chance to reconcile with his father? Even if that’s the case, is it really appropriate to get into the McCall family picture?

“Uhh…” Isaac was definitely lost. Rafael must have felt weird with the way Isaac was staring at him. It’s a stare between ‘are you serious’ and ‘let me think about it.’

“Look, if there is anything I would like in my life right now, it is a chance to make up with Scott. I know you’ve noticed how absent and totally how much of a non-factor I am in Scott’s life. I know you might have heard a thing or two about me, but, I’m not asking you to convince him to forgive me and accept me or anything. I just want you to relay to him a message.”

Isaac doesn’t really know what happened in their past. He hasn’t really gotten a chance to talk to Scott about mundane stuff. He was not even sure if Scott would be willing to share a piece of information like that. Nonetheless, he knew Scott was angry at Mr. McCall. But c’mon, Rafael is still his father. If Isaac was able to forgive Mr. Lahey, who has done much more terrible things than Mr. McCall, how could Scott not forgive him? Yeah, that was something Isaac kept in mind.

Suddenly, Isaac was reminiscing. He remembered when Derek was chaining him in the old bus with Erica and Boyd in the eve of a full moon. They were talking about anchors, how Allison was Scott’s (could’ve been his’ too) and how anger was Derek’s. After the contraptions failed to hold down Erica and Boyd, Derek was suddenly faced with two insatiable werewolves. Only, he was not alone anymore. Apparently in that small amount of time, Isaac found his anchor and helped take control of the other two werewolves. Upon asking what Isaac’s anchor was, he replied that it was his father. Derek, knowing what his past was with his father, couldn’t really fully accept Isaac’s anchor. But Isaac simply said that his father wasn’t always like that. There was a time when he showed love and affection to Isaac. He didn’t use to abuse Isaac like he did. That is how Isaac viewed his relationship with his father. He focused on the good things that were. It is not the bad things that defined their relationship. Getting stuck up on the bad things won’t get anyone far. The problem is, he wasn’t sure if Scott ever had a good memory of his father.

After this long train of thought, he decided he was willing to take into consideration Rafael’s request. “Hmm, okay but can I reserve the right to decide whether what you will want me to tell Scott is okay or not?” Isaac said. He has to contemplate first the implications Rafael’s message would have in Scott’s life.

Snickering slightly, Rafael said, “Sure, thanks. Can we talk somewhere else? It’s freezing.”

_

That being said, they went to a nearby coffee shop. The walk to the coffee shop was awkward. More awkward than the conversation that they just had. No one was really saying anything. One was thinking carefully of how he was going to say his request and one does not have much gusto to say anything at all. Isaac hoped Rafael just spat out the request back at the sidewalk so this didn’t have to drag longer and end up in an eventual sit down meeting. He wanted to continue his walk but thought that at least this can occupy his scrambled mind.

Rafael was courteous enough to buy Isaac a cup of hot tea. He believed that coffees are just for the mornings and late nights. And also since Isaac was just a teenager, he should cut back his coffee cups while he can. Dropping the hot cups of tea on the table, which definitely didn’t matter much to Isaac since fresh juices were more his thing, Rafael told something a well-mannered person should have said at the beginning of their conversation. He was so engrossed in the topic of convincing Isaac to do something for Scott and him that he has ignored his manners.

“Oh, were you supposed to do something? Did I interrupt you?”

‘Yup totally interrupted me in my walk of depression. Thanks for that.’ Isaac thought. Honestly he thought it was both good and bad. Something was keeping him busy from going insane but he also has to acknowledge the fact that he will have to face his own issues in the near future. And oh, he was doing something for Scott. So maybe more good than bad.

 He was losing his patience but as always, kept a straight face. He also didn’t have much energy to get angry at the first place. He also didn’t want to get on the bad side of a McCall, even if the is the McCall in question is presumed to be an asshole. For all he knows, the McCalls deserved respect as earned by the actions of Scott and Melissa. Also, assholes can be loved too and they probably need love the most.

“Nope.”  Isaac responded, not wanting to divulge any further incriminating statements.

“Okay, where to start.” Rafael said while coughing in between. “I don’t know how much of the story you already know. But in short, I left Melissa and Scott back when Scott was still a kid. You can judge me all you want I know I deserve it. I was a quitter and I…and I quit on them. But that was before. Now I am not quitting, at least for Scott.”

Isaac could say one thing: Rafael is a man. Man enough to admit his mistake to him, to essentially a stranger. Maybe it’s easier to do so since he is not part of the mistake, but still, quite shameful since people say first impressions last. To admit that you left your family is not the most ideal of all first impressions. But still, give credit to the man. Has he told Scott this already? This was probably the thing that they talked about that day with Meredith. Oh God Meredith.

“Look, I already talked to Scott. And…,” Rafael shut his eyes in his recollection of the moment Scott said that he doesn’t need his apology, “And he didn’t accept it. I understand where he is coming from. What I just want you to say to him is that I am sorry and I do love him.”

Okay that was weird. If there is anything Isaac could think of at the moment, it is that Rafael was serious. From his demeanour, to his tone, you can tell that he was really sincere. He does really want to make it up to Scott. Isaac bets that Rafael is still unsure of what to do next hence the weird message. Why doesn’t he just say that to Scott himself? Why feel the need to ask someone else, who was feeling gloomy by the way, to send such a personal message? Isaac doubts if Scott wouldn’t breakdown if he hears those words himself. Heck he’ll breakdown if his own father said that to him especially after all of the hardships he went through in his hands. Also, don’t apologize. That is a sign of weakness. If you really want to say sorry, show that you are sorry. Prove the vigour of your apology. Show Scott you are sorry. If there is someone who couldn’t be angry for long, it was Scott.

“Really? You need me to say that to Scott?” Isaac couldn’t help but give off a little annoyed laugh. “It would be entirely safe for you to say that to Scott. He doesn’t bite.” (But he could you know)

It was Rafael’s turn to laugh. This time it’s a mix of a nervous laugh and an embarassed laugh. “Yeah I know that. It’s just that…I couldn’t really penetrate Scott’s life with him making up all the excuses in the world to avoid me. I think it’s best that he hears it from someone else. That his dad knows he made a mistake and is sincerely apologetic of his actions and could even admit his mistake to a friend of his son.”

“Doesn’t that make you less of a man?” Isaac couldn’t help but reply. “Honestly, just go straight to Scott, corner him or something, and say that straight to his face. If he doesn’t accept your apology, I’m sorry.”

Rafael couldn’t help but feel deflated. He knew he was running out of options and he is going crazy thinking of one. But he couldn’t blame Isaac for responding that way. It’s just that, Scott is like a criminal who doesn’t want to be found and doesn’t plan to be. As a police officer, you know you can only do so much to find that kind of criminal. You also know you have other cases and responsibilities in hand that you shouldn’t neglect. He was happy to gain the blessing of Melissa, but he doubts if his best could ever be good enough for Scott.

Isaac thought Scott won’t last long in his ‘I won’t forgive you’ attitude. He thought that Scott would eventually warm up to his estranged father. But he could still help them out. After all, all of this is for Scott. He is sitting in a coffee shop with Mr. McCall for Scott. So why not really help the father and son out.

“Okay, here’s the deal,” Isaac came up with a way of helping the men of the McCall family. “I will NOT tell Scott that you came up to me and asked me to tell him that you’re sorry and that you love him.”

Rafael wasn’t even shocked to hear those words.

“BUT, I will tell him that it is apparent that his father is truly sorry and loves him. And I know this from all of our interactions in our very little time together back in the house, in the police station, in school, and now. I will say that you speak highly of him and are happy to have you as a son.”

This time, Rafael was surprised to hear that. He never thought that Isaac was that thoughtful of Scott. They must be really good friends. More than that, he was just really happy that Isaac came up with a good plan.”

 “So in that way you could at least sound less desperate than you sound now.” Isaac added and snickered. “After that, please think of concrete ways to make it up to Scott. Not just words. Please.”

“Hahaha I really can’t thank for what you are about to do.” It was Rafael’s turn to break his silence. “Isaac, you’re a good guy. Scott is lucky to have a friend like you.”

Isaac couldn’t help but blush at the compliment. Though he wasn’t sure if Scott feels the same.

With that, they finished their teas while talking about different stuff ranging from the weird cases Beacon Hills have been receiving, to Scott, to how different Beacon Hills was from Washington, to Scott, to the totally not gross love story of Melissa and Rafael, to Scott, and more Scott. Rafael McCall does really want to make up for the lost time given on how much he has brought Scott in their conversation.

-

They were outside the coffee shop and the cold weather is not missed. Rafael was courteous enough to offer Isaac a lift home, but Isaac, deciding that his earlier walk was to be finished, turned the offer down. He in turn was courteous enough to walk Rafael to his car. During their walk, Isaac asked something that has been lingering in his mind.

“Mr. McCall, if you wouldn’t mind, why me? I mean why did you ask me of this favour when you barely knew me?”

It was a valid question but Rafael knows the answer.

“Well you see, I don’t really know much of who Scott is hanging out with. If you are thinking why I didn’t ask Stiles, well, he pretty much has the same sentiment as Scott. It would be incredibly improper to ask Melissa for this favour and I’ve seen you multiple times with Scott. I’ve also seen that Kira girl with him but I think you have the best opportunity to say something to Scott given that you live with him.”

Isaac released a chuckle. If there is one topic they haven’t got into it was why he was living with the McCalls.

“Hey wait, I forgot to ask you, why are you living with them?” Rafael said this while releasing an equally amused chuckle.

“If you make me answer that I might forget to tell Scott what we talked about earlier.” Isaac responded with a smug.

“Fine.” Rafael grinningly replied. “Oh by the way, I’ve heard Allison was Scott’s ex, comfort him will you?”

With that statement, Isaac was again reminded of his life woes. He doesn’t know if he could do much to comfort Scott as he needs comforting too, but he will try.

“I will.”

They said their goodbyes by exchanging a handshake and Rafael giving Isaac a grateful pat on his shoulder.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any form of commentary, good or bad, is appreciated.


	3. Good Food in Bad Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, things don't necessarily go as planned.

Isaac went straight home afterwards. It was quite a long way back home but during his walk, he thought of a way on how to bring this up to Scott. He was going to tell Scott tonight if he is at home. Take things slow is the name of the game. He would first get dinner, prepared by Melissa, for them to eat. He would then talk about how awesome Melissa is (which is entirely true). After that, he would segue to his own mother, then his father, focusing on the happy times that they spent together. Then he would tell Scott how much his father loves him and how sorry he is for what he has done hoping that Scott accepts his opinion. The last thing Isaac would want is for Scott to brush aside his father and make no use of what he said to him.

So the things that will ruin his plan would be: if, Scott is not at home, Scott has a visitor, Melissa forgot to leave food, Scott already ate, and if Scott doesn’t want to talk to him (which is highly unlikely since Scott was born to succumb to his friends’ requests).

As expected, Melissa was out of the house fulfilling her night time shift. Her car was not in the driveway but Scott’s bike is, indicating that Scott is indeed home. With a quick sniff of the air, Isaac can safely say that no one else is around. Isaac entered the house quite eagerly excited to do his mission. He stripped off his winter garments and properly placed them on the couch’s ledge. The house looked empty and felt empty too. There is a deafening silence in the house as if no one is there. Scott must probably be holed up again in his room.

If there was one person who was badly affected by the death of Allison, it was Scott. Scott has been different after the unexpected death of Allison, and to some extent, Aiden’s too. He is still in the mourning phase and spends most of his time dug deep in his room (not that Isaac doesn’t do that too). Isaac thinks Scott blames himself for Allison’s demise. If there was someone to blame, Isaac thinks it should be him. Allison did save Isaac’s life and she paid it with her life. She successfully killed an oni who was about to strike Isaac down so they quickly turned on her. But Isaac understands how Scott must feel. They knew each other longer and they did have a relationship with each other. Not only that. They grew to love each other in ways that Isaac could only hope he could do to Allison. They both were each other’s firsts in many things and you can never forget those. As experience taught Isaac, it was never easy to lose a loved one. Allison was Scott’s loved one and it must pain Scott’s heart to lose her under his watch.

Isaac opened up the refrigerator to see the cooked lasagna Melissa prepared for them. It’s understandable but still quite irresponsible when Melissa started preparing their daily dinner since both of his boys were too busy in their grief that they forgot to feed themselves. If Melissa won’t cook for them, they would not eat. They would not even bother to coordinate among themselves to grab food somewhere else. They would just forego their hunger since they don’t have an appetite to begin with. Melissa was secretly worried that they might resort to hunting in the woods to satiate their hunger so she sacrifices some of her me time to cook for her two werewolves.

Anyway, Isaac put the lasagna in the microwave and put some bread in the oven. While waiting for the food to eat, Isaac took out some placemats and started to prep the table. He also poured some orange juice in glasses and dunked some ice in them. After assembling all the plates and utensils, and readying the heated food, he set out to Scott’s room. Well this was quite different. Normally, they don’t eat at the same time (or don’t eat at all) and Isaac has never set-up the table in his whole tenure in the McCall house. Melissa and Scott were always particular about the chores Isaac did as if he can still be considered as a passing visitor. After everything was set, he proceeded to go upstairs to call Scott.

As Isaac was approaching Scott’s room, he noticed how still the environment was. Was Scott sleeping? If he was, Isaac decided he would wake him up. After all, he had an agenda to do and Scott has probably slept too much even for baby. After two slight knocks on the door, Isaac entered. Scott wasn’t sleeping and was laying on his bed with the sheets over him, reading a book, Flipped to be exact. Probably not the most ideal book to read at a time like this but sometimes we love to torture ourselves.

Scott peered through the book in his hands and saw Isaac. He didn’t know what to say to him. After all, they haven’t really talked to each other for some quite time now and Isaac was the one to approach him so it would be logical that he should say something first.

“Hey, please go down and eat.” Isaac said. It was an imperative statement. He would not give Scott any chance to excuse himself.

Scott raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was such a long time ago since they last ate together. If they were eating, it would always be with the rest of the pack. Also if they did, Scott would always be the one to initiate. As much as he wanted to finish his book and be alone, he didn’t want to reject Isaac, especially on Isaac’s first initiation of a meal together.

“Yeah sure, meet you down.” Scott replied to which Isaac couldn’t help but feel a victorious smile creeping on his face as if a girl he liked just agreed to go out on a date with him.

Isaac turned to his room to change into his house clothes. He never noticed how much he felt at home in the McCall residence to the point that when he had to fill up forms, he wouldn’t think twice to write it down as his home address. He even has house clothes in a house that he wasn’t supposed to be staying in for that long. He slipped on a sweatshirt and a pair of jogging pants and started to go down. He was a little bit bummed that Scott wasn’t still there but he heard some ruffling from upstairs so maybe Scott was just tidying up himself.

Isaac was already seated on his fixed seat on the dining table when Scott came down. It was amusing to realize that he even has a permanent seat on the dining table. Anyway, Scott was already down and is now seated opposite to Isaac, in his permanent seat too. Melissa would normally seat on the corner as the head of household.

There was an air of silence. They were just staring at the food for quite some time for no reason at all. It’s not because they’re not hungry. In contrary, the food looked scrumptious and far from instant lasgana pictures and that made their stomachs grumble. The air of silence immediately escalated to an air of awkwardness. They were like a couple going on their first date. Well not really like that. They were more like two friends who lost a common love, who have been living together for quite some time now but also haven’t talked to each other much since Allison’s death. The supernatural events were so much of a blur for them that they haven’t really got to know each other well on the personal level. This dinner setting made them realize how little they knew of each other. So little that if felt weird having dinner alone together.

“So…” Isaac made the first move. He got a serving of lasagna and a piece of bread. For a while he contemplated on giving Scott a serving but that would totally increase their level of uncomfortable-ness. Shaking his head of the weird thought, he began to continue where he left off.

“So were we supposed to do anything for the finals in Economics?”

In Isaac’s defence, that was an important question. They were so out of the loop when it comes to school stuff. Or maybe he was the only one out of the loop when it comes to school stuff since Scott was still getting straight A’s. Scott was an excellent student. Isaac has to give Scott that. So, the question was like hitting two birds with one stone. It served as an icebreaker and as a chance for Isaac to get back on track in school.

“Uhm…I think the final exam was turned into a final project. Mr. Finstock has sent the details to our emails.” Scott, of course, knowingly replied.

“Okay. Then how about…”

They both continued to talk while eating (of course when their mouth is not full). Their conversation developed from school stuff to their pack mates. They concluded that they both know little of how the pack is doing. They also don’t mention anything about Allison’s death. It’s still a sensitive topic for them. They also don’t talk about how they are feeling which is totally acceptable. It was, overall, an awkward conversation. But still, it’s progress.

Isaac decided it was nigh time to get on with what he was supposed to do. After both of them finished their meals, and now, when their stomachs are contented, Isaac shifted their conversation topic to his present guardian and Scott’s forever mother.

“This lasagna is good. No kidding, your mom is awesome.”

Actually, this is the first time Isaac has said that. He thought it will be weird for him to say that to anyone, Scott included. People might mistake his admiration for Melissa as a form of mom-crush. But Isaac did admire Melissa. He admires how she was so accepting of having a werewolf son. C’mon no mom can top that. He admires how she accepted him in her house even without knowing his past. She even gave him his own room complete with a set of basic toiletries. He admires how she works those gruelling night shifts to make ends meet. She even works extra night shifts since she has an extra mouth to feed (this made Isaac guilty). He admires how she cooks, cleans, and finds time to keep a liveable house for two werewolves. Not that they would trash the place, with the exception of Scott’s room which succumbed to societal stereotypes of a typical teenager room.

Most of all, she admires how she raised Scott. Even without a father, Scott has grown up to be a fine man, both inside and out. Scott has matured to be more of a man than people with fathers, so don’t they blame their lack-of-a-father for their life problems.  Of course, Scott wouldn’t be able to do this without a solid rock to depend on. Isaac thinks Melissa was more than the rock that Scott would ever need since he himself, in one way or another depends on Melissa now. Melissa has imparted Scott important values, values that made Scott who he is today; an excellent student, a great son, a loyal friend, a true alpha, and last but definitely not the least, a good person.

“Yeahp. She is.” Scott couldn’t help but smile at the compliment. His mom is really awesome. After all the problems he has brought into her life, she still loves him like he’s the perfect child.

“Man you are so lucky to have her.” added by Isaac, who was now standing up and stacking up the used plates. He can’t help but remember his mother. That caused his smile to momentarily disappear. Oh how he missed her.

Scott noticed the sudden change of Isaac’s expression. He could guess that Isaac thought of his mother and how things must have been beautiful when she was still alive. He really doesn’t know much about his mother since they haven’t really talked about her but Scott could only imagine how good she was given how good a person Isaac is.

Scott didn’t mean to pry on Isaac’s life but he wanted to cheer up his friend. He also didn’t know he was going perfectly along Isaac’s plan.

“I’m sure your mother was a good one too.” Scott said this looking down. He was afraid of how Isaac would react to his statement. It might cause Isaac to breakdown for all he knows.

Isaac stopped for a moment when he heard what Scott said. Beside that things were going according to plan, he remembered his mother. She was indeed a good one. She was not better than Melissa but Melissa was also not better than her. They were incomparable. To put it simply, his mother was someone who made things better for everyone. That is why when he lost his mother, everything became worse.

Isaac smiled at Scott, a smile that showcased Isaac’s perfect teeth, but the teeth were not what made the smile so endearing. The genuine-ness of the smile is what makes it so marvellous.

Scott was still looking down at his placemat with his hands on his lap. ‘Oh god.’ That is what he thought when Isaac suddenly became quiet. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that. Maybe he hit a delicate part in Isaac’s heart. He looked up to Isaac and was ready to apologize but was pleasantly surprised to see Isaac smiling at him. Isaac looked good. Scrap that. Isaac was gorgeous. Scott hoped Isaac would smile a lot more like this. He likes this Isaac more. He hopes to see more of this smile in the following days since he needs things that could brighten up his mood. Isaac’s smile could just do that.

Scott smiled back at Isaac. It was also a genuine smile. He was happy for Isaac.

They smiled at each other for quite a long time to be considered normal. They do agree that each other’s smile looked good especially when all the faces they have seen the past few days were filled with gloom.

“Yes, she was a good one.” Isaac replied still smiling slightly. “You know she was a bad cook?”

Scott couldn’t help but laugh at the honesty.

“But even though she was a bad cook she still cooked our food every day because if she didn’t, no one else would. That is why whenever she apologizes for her bad cooking, I reassure her by saying that it was yummy, although it really wasn’t. But you know, I grew to love her cooking. Actually, is it weird to say that I miss her bad cooking?”

Scott couldn’t laugh now. All he could do is smile. He smiles at knowing that Isaac was someone who really cared for his loved ones. He smiles at knowing that Isaac has fond memories of her mother. He smiles because Isaac is a great person. He smiles because Isaac was his beta, his housemate, and his friend. 

“Oh how I wish I could taste your mom’s cooking.” Scott playfully teased.

“You might one day. I think I inherited her cooking skills.” Isaac replied with a grin.

The thought of Isaac cooking was a weird one. Scott could never picture Isaac cooking and he hopes he could see it one day. That would be interesting.

XX

It’s time to get back on track. It’s nice to have this conversation with Scott but Isaac knows he has something to do.

“Did you know that my father, on the other hand, was a great cook? Whenever we camped outside, my father would always be the one to cook. He loves to be able to cook for us every day but he was working full time. So whenever he got the chance, he would save us and himself from the dishes our mother served.” Isaac said this nonchalantly. As if his father never beat or illegally detained him.

It was Scott’s turn to be quiet. For one, he knows how sensitive this topic is to Isaac. It was Mr. Lahey in the first place who pushed Isaac to be a werewolf, so that he could not only defend himself, but also feel powerful amidst the beat down that he was taking. Scott saw firsthand the freezer that Isaac was locked in and personally felt being locked in there and he wouldn’t say he enjoyed it. It must pain Isaac every time he talks about his father.

On the other hand, Scott has his own issues with his father. It feels wrong to say that since he honestly feels that he has no father. So how can he have issues with his father when he doesn’t even treat his father as a father? It was not like for him to hold a grudge against someone but his father was an exception. He was no less than angry, enraged, bitter, furious, and a whole lot of other synonymous superlatives towards his father. But the thing is, why he feels this way towards his father is not because of how incomplete he feels. He knows his mother is more than enough for him to feel complete.

What made Scott really pissed was how Rafael could leave Melissa. He knew the implications of leaving the house. He knew that Scott was still young and has a lot of needs. He knew that when he left, Melissa would be forced to work doubly hard. He knew that Scott would miss the affection of his mother, as he would definitely spend a lot of time with a nanny or a babysitter in Melissa’s absence. Melissa would then have to take care of everything regarding the house: the dishes, laundry, bills, cleaning, repair works, etc.  The only thing that happened in his father’s quitting was Melissa’s suffering. Scott knows deep in his heart that his mother doesn’t deserve that. His mother, who is nothing but a loving parent, doesn’t deserve to be treated that way. A person, who neglects someone like her and makes her suffer, doesn’t have in their bill of rights a right to be forgiven.

Isaac was now panicking slightly. If he was to take in to account the change in Scott’s expression, he was going to fail in his task. It is apparent in Scott’s face his disgust for his father. If he was to bring up Rafael into their discussion, Isaac was almost sure Scott will shrug it off. But the more so Isaac knows how much Scott hates his father, the more he wants to help them. He wants and has to help Scott.

“Derek once asked me who my anchor was. Guess who I answered?” Isaac was smiling when he said this, trying to change Scott’s expression. He looked at Scott’s face that now had its eyebrows pulled down together so yes that was probably quite effective. He knew that question would shake Scott away from his thoughts. Who’ll guess that the man who caused him so much harm is the same man that helps him not wolf out?

Scott was still busy internalizing his anger but he realized that Isaac was now looking at him. He had to remember what Isaac last said and when he understood what Isaac said, he realized what Isaac was implying. Isaac was implying that his father was his anchor. But how could that be? His father beat him up, caused him to suffer. Instead of being angry, why was he holding on to the good memory of his father? For a moment, Scott’s anger towards his father turned to worry for Isaac. 

Now they were standing up side by side by the sink. Isaac was soaping the dishes and Scott was rinsing them.

 “But Isaac…” Scott looked back at Isaac with a worried glance. He held Isaac’s forearm as if he was comforting him. He squeezed it lightly but tightly, as if caressing an injured dog. This would be one of the few times he got to touch Isaac. He was always cautious of his physical contact with Isaac since he knew of Isaac’s history.

 “Well, he didn’t use to.” Isaac’s lips were curved up. “Totalling all of my experiences with him, I’d say the net effect is, is still good.”

Isaac meant it. Compared to the tormenting year he spent with his abusive father, he can’t overlook the good times he spent with him.

Scott quickly removed his grip on Isaac. As evident is his balled up expression, Scott was confused. He was puzzled as to how Isaac could still think highly of his disdainful father. He thought that Mr. Lahey must’ve conditioned Isaac’s mind that all of his thrashing was justified. He felt rage running in his body. A true good person continues to be good, no matter what he may experience. Mr. Lahey is not a good person.

Isaac could feel the sudden heat emanating from Scott’s body. The truth is, he doesn’t know what Scott was thinking. Was he remembering his hatred for Mr. McCall? Yes. It must be that. With that in mind, Isaac finally said what was supposed to be said. After soaping the last dish and transferring it to Scott’s sink, he rinsed of his hand, towelled them and said:

“Your dad loves you very much.”

Scott stopped in his tracks. He has yet to start rinsing the plates but it seems like he wouldn’t be able to do that anytime soon. He closed his eyes shut for a moment. He felt like it must’ve flashed a red for a second and that won’t exactly calm things down. He doesn’t know if he is angry at Isaac for believing such an untrue thing or if he is angry at Isaac for bringing up his father in their conversation. Bottom line is, he can’t help but feel disappointed in Isaac. He would never bring up Mr. Lahey in their conversations and hoped Isaac also did the same for Mr. McCall. Well he hasn’t, not until this point. For all he knows, Isaac is not aware of the McCall family history but that apparently is not the case.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Scott can’t help but snap back.

Isaac was taken aback. Of all the times he has spent with Scott against the evil forces of nature, never has he heard this much venom in Scott’s voice. For a while he was honestly scared of Scott, must be because Scott is the alpha. But he shouldn’t be afraid of Scott. In his mind, he has the responsibility to fix Scott’s attitude towards his father.

Keeping his calm, he said “Can’t you see Scott? He is trying. It won’t hurt if you give him a little chance.” He said this to Scott while looking at him. He was hoping to catch Scott’s eyes so that Scott would see that he means well but Scott still kept his eyes shut.

Scott can’t keep his cool no more. When it really comes to his father, he can’t help but go off. It doesn’t matter if it’s Isaac’s or anyone else (except Melissa probably). Anyone who wants to paint his father in a good picture would hear it from him. He didn’t know if the reason why he became this agitated so quickly was really because of his hatred for his father or his emotional vulnerability at the moment.

“Oh really? How would you know huh?” Scott toned his statement so that Isaac would clearly hear the sarcasm in his voice.

Isaac has now lost all his patience. He could take it if Scott said nicely that he doesn’t want to talk about his father. He would understand if Scott explained himself composedly. But if Scott would like it to be this way, then so be it. It’s time to fight sarcasm with sarcasm, anger with anger.

“Uhm, probably because even though my father abused me, I could still have the decency to respect him AND forgive him. How about you? Are you decent enough to do the same?” Isaac hissed back.

“Probably. If I had a father. I could forgive my father but please refresh my memory of who my father is. I keep forgetting.” Scott looked at Isaac as if he was an enemy.

“Is that so? Well, I think your father is a guy named Rafael McCall. If you want to see him he happens to be at the police station. Want me to get his number for you?” Isaac looked back at Scott with equal ferocity

“No. You don’t have to. If you want, you can have him. He can be your father.”

Oh no he didn’t. That clearly crossed the line for Isaac.

“Fuck you Scott! How the fuck can you say that!” Isaac couldn’t help but swear at Scott.

“I wouldn’t if you didn’t bring him up in the first place!” Scott defended.

“You don’t even realize how lucky you are! Your father is here! Moreover, he didn’t hit you or anything! Tell me Scott, would you rather have a father who is present but hits you or a father who left but is now trying to make up with you?”

At this point, Isaac felt tears in his eyes. This would be the very first time Scott got angry at him but more so than Scott being angry at him, this would be the first time he got angry at Scott and that didn’t sit well with him. He thought he could never get angry at Scott since Scott has been nothing but a beacon of light for him in Beacon Hills.

“Huh? That’s different! You had a father! I didn’t even have a chance to have one! If you had good memories with your father then good for you! As for me, I never got that chance!” Scott replied with conviction. Though he didn’t want to sound as if he was missing his father, he had to make clear to Isaac that their situations were different.

“Well, the more so you should forgive him! If you badly want good memories with your father then just fucking forgive him!”

“You think I wouldn’t do that if I was ready to?!” Scott wasn’t sure he if he’ll be ready anytime soon.

“So when will you be ready?!” Isaac asked hard, his voice rising in volume. That would be definitely heard by the neighbours.

“Argh! Forget it! Why is it so big a deal for you anyways huh?!” Scott is tired of it. He’s tired of talking about his father and he just wants this to stop. He doesn’t want to fight with Isaac any longer.

“I am trying to help you two! Is that such a bad thing?!”  But Isaac wouldn’t budge.

“It is if you’re in no position to do so!” Scott just couldn’t help but reply. He just wanted Isaac to drop this.

“In no position?! HAHAHA Are you kidding me? Is a friend not enough of a position for me to actually want to help?” Isaac definitely felt a tear escape his eyes. Scott has never talked like this with anyone.

“Yes actually it is! This is about my father and I! It’s about two McCalls! The last time I checked you’re still a Lahey!” Scott didn’t mean to say that. It just came out from the spur of the moment.

“Oh……Yes......You’re right. Sorry I forgot that I’m not family. I’m just a stranger you let in to your house because you are just too good. I COULD NEVER BE A MCCALL BECAUSE YOU ARE JUST TOO FUCKING GOOD. WAY OVER MY GOODNESS LIMIT. Please tell Melissa to think twice before she lets a stranger, LIKE ME, in her house. ”

Isaac said those with pain in his heart, pain in knowing that Scott could say those words to him. He would lie if he said that he didn’t want to punch Scott at the moment. He wanted badly but he has enough respect for Scott not to do so.

 “Isaac…”

Scott knows he went too far.

 “No! Shut up! I can totally understand if you don’t treat me as a family. Who am I to begin with?! But I won’t tolerate you questioning my intentions. All that I wanted was for you to have a chance to know the feeling of reconciling with your father. You know why? Because I wanted that chance and I never did. And I never will!” Isaac blurted out. All he ever wanted was to help Scott and now looked at where they are. Their relationship might be the one that needs help next.

 “Isaac…”

Scott knows he has to put out the fire.

 “It’s too cold and you’re too stubborn for me to continue this debate right now.”

With that Isaac stormed off the house.

 


	4. Decisions

It’ll be just like one of those nights when Isaac ran away from home after his father beat him up. The only thing different now is that he wasn't physically beaten.

Isaac didn't actually run away from the McCall house. He literally couldn't do that. His emotions just got so much out of him that his legs started to wobble on its own. If he takes a crack in running, he was afraid that he’ll fall on the floor. Once on the floor, he was afraid that he might not muster enough energy to stand back up. If one thing is clear in his mind, he wanted to get away from the house.

It was painful for him to run away the McCall house. After all, it has been his home for such a long time. It’s not only because it has a roof that is capable of sheltering him, but because it has two wonderful people that took care of him in the time when he needed it most. Not only did they take care of him, they also loved him. To begin with, they were not even obliged to look out for him. But they did. That’s love for Isaac. If there were two people who he deem most important in his life right now, he would proudly admit that it was Scott and Melissa. They deserve the recognition.

The damp soil Isaac’s feet are currently stepping on is much more different than the hardwood back at the McCall house. His eager wandering eventually led him deep into the woods. If there is a place of solitude in Beacon Hills, it is in the bewildered forest. There’s so much more going on in the town proper than in the uncivilized, unrefined, untouched, forest. It is in the borough where the true wild beasts lay await. In the grove, there is only Isaac and his thoughts. They are the only ones that could be remotely considered contemptuous in the whole vicinity.

Isaac leaned his back against an old tree trunk. He had his legs close to his chest and he was ready to bawl his heart out. ‘Oh god, oh god, why have you forsaken me?’ Seriously though, why does Isaac’s luck never change? If it does change, it is only for a moment’s time.

Tears were push forward to the battle lines, eager to get the war started, but Isaac was still on the process of a ceasefire. He didn't vow, but he did promise to himself that he would cry less. It’s just that he has been crying for the most part of the recent years that he didn't want this to become part of his life. He didn’t want grief to take over him but sometimes there are just things in life that are worth crying about.

It was justified for him to cry when his mother, brother, and father died.

Woah.

He hasn't fully grasped it but he did lose his whole family. He wasn't a lone wolf. He was a lone Lahey. Not only that. He lost his family in ways that made death seem unforgiving. His mother died of suffering from a sickness. His brother died of suffering from a war zone (or probably died of suffering from being so away from home). His father died of suffering from a viscous attack from a supernatural beast (or most likely died of suffering from all the significant losses in his life). Looking back, maybe he just didn't have the chance to grieve since so much bad things were occurring one after the other. That thought finally broke Isaac’s tear barricade. He didn't even bother to wipe his tears since he knows there would be more to come and he would just tire himself.  

Another death that made Isaac cry was Erica’s and Boyd’s. In Isaac’s newly found werewolf world, it would be impossible for him to get by it without his two pack mates. They were together most of the time discovering the perils of being a werewolf. More than just being pack mates, they were good friends. What made them good friends is their similarity of being part of the least-lost-last-and-lonely group club. So that when time came and they all metamorphose into extraordinary individuals, they altogether felt how good it feels to be substantial, be seen, be considered first and be befriended. Losing them is losing his whole family anew. Isaac feels sorry for not being a good enough friend for them, unable to save them or convince them to stay. They were in this thing together at the beginning and it aches Isaac’s heart to know that they wouldn't be there at the end. Once more, with their death, Isaac couldn't help but feel part of the least-lost-last-and-lonely group club again.     

If there was another thing that warrants Isaac to cry, it was Allison’s death. He doesn't even know where to begin. It’s just that Allison was the first person who truly gave him a chance to be happy again, a reason to be alive (quite literally since Allison is the reason Isaac is alive now). But in those moments, the time that they have spent together, Allison made Isaac feel useful. He isn't anymore the Isaac who was always waiting for orders. Spending time with Allison taught him to take initiative. Honestly, he was always queasy of his actions. He was afraid that if he did something wrong, his father would punish him for it (but his father punished him for any reason that he could find). That led him to believe that all the things that he would do would just turn into failures with serious consequences. But Allison? She gave him the courage to act on his instincts which for the most part were true.

It sucks to lose Allison. It sucks to lose a love interest but it sucks more to lose a friend. Isaac secretly knows that Scott is still running around Allison’s mind but he was willing to take a chance, for Allison and himself. Besides, to have a girlfriend is not why Isaac spends so much time with her. It was because of the friendship she offers. Remembering that he lost her as a newly found friend rips Isaac’s heart to shreds. He couldn't help but wail in sadness. He doesn't even bother to muffle his sobs since no one is around to hear it.

But deaths aren't the only thing worth crying about. Being kicked out of the loft by your alpha is also worth crying about too. Imagine, in a rainy night, you see your alpha moping around. You try your best to get into his head but he won’t budge. He didn't just do that. He even sent you away when he knows very well that you don’t have any place to go. Though you eventually understood why he did that, you can’t help but feel hurt and lonely. You tirelessly wander around town in your fashionable wet clothes hoping to think of someone who would accept you. You took a chance at Scott’s McCall’s house wondering if he’ll take you in. Why Scott you might ask? Maybe because he is also a werewolf and he would understand Derek’s mood swings. And because he seems like a nice guy. If there was one thing Isaac was grateful after Derek kicked him out of the loft, it was the chance to know the McCalls. A chance to meet a loving a mother. A chance to meet a great friend. A chance to have a family.

But, as Scott has said, he isn't family. He refuses to believe that Scott meant it that way. Indeed he was overstepping some boundaries but he only did that for Scott’s cause. But, it still hurt when Scott said it. He never wanted to be McCall. He wasn’t worthy enough to be one. That fight with Scott really made Isaac’s heart bleed. If there was one person who he didn't want to disappoint, it was Scott. He doesn't like keeping things from Scott. He doesn't like doing things without Scott’s approval. He trusts Scott wholeheartedly to do the right thing because he knows he always does in the end.

Scott has been there for him without asking anything in return. Scott went Scott on him and put him under his guard. Scott even offered him a ride to Derek’s loft though he barely knew him. Scott even asked him to be careful because he simply didn't want Isaac to get hurt. Scott even let him stay in his house for as long as he liked even when he was a troubled werewolf (Isaac wouldn't get tired of stressing this point).

But when he decided to give Scott something in return, it was in bad taste. Worse of it all, he gave it during a time when he knew Scott was still under the rocks. He doesn't know if he can face Scott anytime soon. Being lectured by Scott when he gives of a crazy idea is one thing. Being yelled at by Scott for being insistent on a touchy topic is another. Even if Scott reaches out for him, which is to happen for sure, he doesn't know if has the balls to see him. He has depended on Scott for a long time already, Isaac must admit. But now he thinks he doesn't deserve Scott’s care or concern. He doesn't even know if he has the guts to return to the house.

Yes, he won’t have nerve to return to the McCall house.  

Isaac hugged his legs even closer to him. Look at him now. He is in as much as a mess as before all of this shit started. Probably, he is in much worse now. He has met a lot of great people but fate only took them as quick as he can appreciate them. Last thing he wants is for fate to take Scott from him. He will not know what will happen to him if that does happen. But he knows he can’t control fate. That is why he must begin to stand on his own feet to avoid any further complications in life. He has already so much of it. He can’t depend on other people. He should depend on himself. **He gotta find his own**. He should stop placing his life in the hands of others because ultimately, he is the captain of his own ship, master of his own army.  

With finality, he decided he is going to do just that. He is going to start it today/tonight. He knows what his first step will be, but first, he will finish his crying. He won’t want his puffy red eyes to get in the way while talking to Melissa.

XX

There are dishes waiting to be rinsed but Scott is now sitting at the edge of his bed with his hands leaning on the mattress.

“What the hell just happened?”

Scott said that to himself aloud as if hearing it would make things clear for him. First he was having dinner with Isaac after what seems like forever. Then they started talking about little things which turned to big things. Suddenly Isaac was sharing him things that Scott was pleasantly surprised to know. Their discussion eventually took them to their fathers and that’s when things started going south. He almost wolfed out on Isaac but settled on just hissing back on Isaac. He wasn't really aware of what his mouth was sputtering but it could only be bad things. The next thing he remembers is that they were shouting at each other. Isaac ended their discussion by storming out of the house. Now, he was at his bed, still shaken up from what had just transpired.

He knew he overdid it. Scott knew that he committed overkill on Isaac. If there was someone Scott was always conscious of, it was Isaac. It not because Isaac is much of a greater friend than say, Stiles, but it’s because it just seemed like Isaac needed it the most. Scott would admit that ever since he knew Isaac, not a day passed without thinking about him. That is why there was a huge sigh of relief when Isaac came knocking down on his door one night asking him for a favor. He then wouldn't have to worry about him that much since he can tune in to him whenever he liked.

But that kinda changed when the Nogitsune took over. All of his attention was now attuned to Stiles since he was in a state of death or insanity. He didn't mean to push Isaac down the list but it just happened. Guilt is now catching up with Scott when he remembered how Isaac had a foot in his grave the night when he was electrocuted. He felt ashamed for being too busy of being awed by Kira that he completely neglected Isaac’s state. While he had his mouth open in astonishment, Isaac was being fried to crisp. He was sorry that he only got to visit Isaac once and didn't even bother to ask him how he felt after getting out of the hospital. The fact that he still wasn't sure why Isaac didn't heal by himself was also bothering him. The Nogitsune even had to heal Isaac while trying to possess him.

Scott couldn't help but feel like a bad Alpha. If there is a worst Alpha award, he thinks he deserves it (with Derek coming to a close second). Maybe he did have performance issues. He just couldn't get his skills up during all of his time as an alpha. So much for being a true Alpha. If only he could hurt himself he would have done it already. It figures, his poundings on his head didn't have an effect at all. An effective Alpha for him should look over everyone in its pack. What he did is focus all of his time to Stiles neglecting the rest of the pack, neglecting Isaac, and also, neglecting Allison.

Allison. She shouldn't have. But because Allison was so brave and strong, she did what she did. That is why Scott loves her, she wasn't afraid of being in battle. Actually she preferred taking part in the battles instead of just sitting in the sidelines. She would rather risk her life saving her friends than save herself a seat in safe haven.

Boy was Scott still reeling from Allison’s death. He has been blaming himself endlessly the past few days. He was the alpha and he shoulder protected her. She wasn't supposed to go. Not like that. Though Scott knows Allison preferred it this way, he couldn't let his selfish principles cling on to the fact that he was at fault. He would blame himself more than the Nogitsune. He would blame himself more than Mrs. Yukimura, who summoned the Nogitsune into this world. He would blame himself more than Isaac, who Allison died protecting.

Shit. Isaac.

The last thing Scott wants is for Isaac to blame himself for Allison’s death. Isaac should be blaming him instead. He shouldn't suffer anymore. He has suffered more than enough compared to people who have existed much longer in this world. Scott has got to take hold of Isaac asap. He has to apologize to Isaac and assure that all is well and he isn't at fault. He has to assure Isaac that things will get better and if it doesn't, he will make things better himself.

Scott has decided his next course of action. He is going to find Isaac no matter how long or hard it takes, just like the night he looked for Stiles. He grabbed his phone on the study desk and tried to call Isaac first but he was sent directly to voice mail. It figures that Isaac must not want to be found. He then sent a group message to the pack that said, ‘Text me back if you've seen Isaac around.’ He hoped none of them would question why hence the carefully worded message. He also didn't directly ask them to find Isaac since he knew they got a lot in their minds.

Scott wore his hoodie and another jacket to fend off the cold weather. He proceeded downstairs and noticed the for-the-cold garments Isaac placed on the couch. He suddenly remembered Isaac only wearing a sweatshirt and jogging pants when he stormed off. He was so fuming that he didn't even bother to grab his jacket and scarf. Scott quickly grabbed them and went outside. If he was going to see Isaac anytime in this weather, Isaac should be feeling cold, werewolf superpowers aside.

He closed the main door, revved up his bike, then proceeded to go to the first place he thinks Isaac would go. Derek’s.

XX

Isaac found his way to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. He was at the nurse’s station waiting for Melissa to appear to accomplish his mission. What he’s going to do is simple. He’s going to tell Melissa that he’s moving out and he will not be asking permission from Melissa because he knows she won’t let that happen. If Melissa does try to prevent him from going, Isaac would try his best impression of puppy dog eyes and hope that works on Melissa, but he hopes he doesn't have to resort to that. Besides from notifying Melissa, he would thank her for all the things she had done. She hasn't only taken care of him at the house but also at the hospital, in the numerous times Isaac was confined there.

“Good evening is there something I can help you with?” A cute petite nurse breaks Isaac’s train of thought.

“Oh. Sorry. Is Melissa McCall around?” Isaac replied.

“Oh, I thought you were not feeling well.” The nurse said. She must have noticed Isaac’s sickly expression. “Well she’s at the stock room. You can go there or you can just wait for her here.” She added. She smiled ever so briefly at Isaac before leaving the nurse’s station.

Isaac proceeded to the stock room. He has been here multiple times already to know where it is. As he walked through the halls, he remembered when the pack of alphas made the hospital a battlefield. He doesn't know how the hospital came out alive and how it can look beautiful as it was in the first place. Credit has to be given to the contractors of the building for doing such a good job of renovating the hospital whatever deluge it may face, alphas or onis alike.

Isaac was now in front of the stock room door ready to get the party started but before he could grip the handle he was met by a shrieking voice.

“AHHHHHHHHHHH” Melissa didn't even try to conceal her shock. She swung open the door and shocked to see Isaac mere inches from her. Her clipboard and pen flew quite a few distances behind her.

Isaac in turn had his eyes wide open, equaling Melissa’s shock. He took one step back and is one shock factor away from flashing golden eyes and chiseled teeth.

Once they caught their breaths, and Melissa caught her effects, she was the first one to speak up.

“God Isaac you scared me. What’s wrong? Is Scott with you? And why the hell aren't you wearing anything to heat you up hmm?” Melissa questioned.

First, Isaac wouldn't come here if nothing was wrong. Second, everything in his face spelled wrong. Well actually his face and Scott’s have been spelling like that ever since Allison died. Melissa couldn't help but ease his eyebrows in worry.

“Uhhh actually I’m alone. Could we talk somewhere?” Isaac nervously replied.

“Sure sure. Go ahead to the lounge room. I’ll just drop this by the station.”

Again Isaac didn't need directions to know where the lounge room was. After all, he has been there multiple times when he went with Scott to drop off some food for Melissa.

Melissa can’t help but shake her head in anticipation of what Isaac was about to tell him. Whatever it is, it can’t be good. She knows how tough these past few months have been on Isaac. After all, she has been in the loop of all the supernatural happenings in Beacon Hills. She sees through Isaac’s mask which conceals all of his inner most feelings. She can read when Isaac is trying his best not to cry and she hopes Isaac would just cry when he wanted to. She can also read in Isaac’s eyes his pain and that really pisses Melissa off. She hoped she could do something subtle, but effective, to help Isaac.

They were alone in the lounge since it was not yet break time. Break time will start once the night is already deep. Melissa sat beside Isaac so that if she needed to get Isaac in a hug she could do so without any difficulty. She hopes she wouldn't need to do that.

“Hey have you eaten the lasagna that I left?” Melissa started off.

“Yes I did. Thanks. It was delish.” Isaac replied with a smile but that quickly vanished since he realized that that may be his last meal in the McCall house.

“Argh I’m getting angry with you boys! You’re old enough to get by yourselves! Know what, I’m making an ultimatum. By next week I won’t be cooking food so you can go hungry if you like or you could just eat a deer or something in the woods.” Melissa tried her best to make the mood light but she inadvertently directed the conversation to what Isaac wants to say.

Isaac released a chuckle. She loves how Melissa injects humor into everything, even in the most putrid of subjects. It probably keeps her sane from facing the reality that there are two werewolves living in her house.

“I don’t think I’ll be there by next week.” Isaac responded nonchalantly. He doesn't want to make a big deal of this and hopes Melissa would do the same.

Melissa’s shock when she heard what Isaac said is a hundred times greater than her shock just a few minutes ago. She didn’t expect Isaac to say something like that, at a time like this most especially. She’s sure that Isaac noticed her shock.

“Well I've been thinking, I've stayed with you guys for so long…” Isaac added hoping to take advantage of Melissa’s state of being surprised.

Melissa knows exactly where this is going to lead and she will not have any of it.

“Definitely not long enough Isaac Lahey! What are you even thinking?” Melissa couldn't help but lecture Isaac. Does he even know what he’s doing?

‘No Isaac. You’ve fought with one McCall already. Don’t make it two McCalls.’ Isaac kept that in mind. Although Isaac knows he can never raise his voice on Melissa, he can still infuriate Melissa with his words and actions. Right now, Melissa is angry at him for wanting to leave the house but he has already made up his mind. He’s doing this for himself.

“Please hear me out...”

“No I won’t young man! You are not going to leave that house and I’ll lock you down if I have to!”

Melissa would definitely do that. Where does he think he’ll be going? He won’t let Isaac Lahey get away from her motherly grips that easy.

It looks like Isaac won’t be winning this round. But our pitcher is persistent. He must do this! Quickly thinking of how to turn the tides of the battle, Isaac found himself an ace up his sleeve.

Oh god.

Though it isn't true, it is very incriminating and embarassing.  Very very very. Why did he even think of something like that? But desperate times call for desperate measures. He doesn't know if Melissa would take it well. For all he knows Melissa might get even angrier at him and she herself might be the one to drag Isaac out of the house. But hey, at least he got what he wanted.

“Are you gonna say something else?!”

Oh no, Melissa is ending the conversation. ‘What do I do what do I do? I need more time.’ Isaac thought to himself. ‘Will say it?’

“Okay, since you’re not going to say anything this con—“

Here it goes….

“ _I think I might like Scott.”_

_-kroo kroo kroo kroo-_

Melissa has her hands at her gaping mouth. Her mouth was opened so wide her two hands were barely enough to cover it. Her eyes on the other hand looked as if it saw a ghost, a werewolf-kanima-nogitsune-darach-rafaelmccall ghost.

Meanwhile, Isaac is now flushing red. He can feel every ounce of blood in his body flowing into his face, a face of pure and utter embarrassment. Who says it going to be cold tonight? Isaac feels hot and is now sweating like hell. In all honesty, he doesn't have anything to be embarrassed about since it was a lie but still, telling someone that you like his son after living in her house for some quite time now has to be uncomfortable.

“I…I beg your pardon?” Melissa heard it. She just wants to make sure that she heard it right.

Isaac thought that his act would be more compelling if he kept his actions in line with ‘totally embarrassed’ state. He gave a slight nod.

Okay, okay, okay. It is zero-two count now for Melissa. She doesn't know if she could take another ball incoming. First, Isaac surprised her that he wanted to move out. Then, she was taken aback at knowing that apparently, he wants to move out because he likes Scott. Wait, that felt weird saying that. Not the part that that Isaac likes Scott. Well what can she say, her son is indeed quite a ladies’ man, ergh how about people’s man. The weird part is that Isaac wants to move out because he likes Scott. That is no reason to move out at all, Melissa thought, especially when you are a kid who has nobody to provide for your needs. Isaac is smart man. He should know that he needs a place to stay more than he needs space to keep his emotions at bay. But then again, they are teenagers for heaven’s sake. It’s their time to be foolishly infatuated with everyone.

Melissa is now laughing and it creeps the hell out of Isaac. Well, she is laughing because she blames the teenage hormones for making Isaac sound so stupid. She doesn't know that she is only being led to believe so.

“Oh come on Isaac, that is no reason move out at all!” Melissa said this with an almost insulting but playful manner. “So what if you like Scott? Who cares?”

Oh no the batter is fighting back. If Isaac is going to succeed, he has to continue his fight. He has to pitch his final ball perfectly to win and he knows how to do it. If Melissa is alright with him liking Scott, then how will Melissa react to him _seriously_ liking Scott?

“I do. Because, it’s hard for me. I want to get along with my life and I can’t do it with Scott around. I can’t do it if Scott is always there to remind me of what I can never have.  I can’t do it if every day I feel like I’m deceiving Scott who placed his trust on me. I have lost a lot of people in my life and it hurts. This time it’s different, but it hurts too. I just need some space to clear my mind out and get a fresh start.” Isaac said with tearful eyes.

What Isaac has said is all true but not in the context of his conversation with Melissa. That is probably why he could say such a lie with such emotion without sounding like he was lying.

It is true that Isaac wants to get on with his life. He wants to find a rainbow after the storms that hit his life. It is also correct that he can’t do it while living with Scott. He can’t do it if he is going to depend on Scott his whole life. It is also partly true that Scott reminds him what he can’t have. Isaac could never have a family as good as Scott has. He would never have a mother as amazing as Melissa and a father who is as determined as Rafael. It does hurt Isaac to know that he’ll always be alone if we were to talk about familial ties. He could also never be able to be as great as Scott. As Scott has said himself, he has too many people who need him. Isaac on the other hand, is not that influential or powerful enough to be needed by anyone.

On the part of him feeling like he is deceiving Scott, that is reflected on all the times he lied or turned down Scott. When Scott asks him how he is, it is much easier to say that he is okay rather than explain his troubled emotions. When Scott offers to help him, it is much more practical to turn him down so Scott could help people who need it more.

Isaac just wants a fresh start. He wants things to change and he knows that’s going to start when he starts to depend on himself.

Melissa couldn't help but tear after hearing what Isaac said. It’s just that this is the first time she has heard Isaac say something emotional. Although she always saw Isaac with a mischievous grin or playful smirk, she knew it was just to show face. She knows what Isaac has been through and no one can escape his past that easily as Isaac is portraying himself to be. She always knew deep down, Isaac had all his emotions bottled and she hated herself for not being able to do anything to help him out. That hug she put on hold a while ago is now coming to use.

Melissa grabbed Isaac and put him in her arms. She had one hand over his hair and the other on his back. Her head is rested on his well built shoulders and neck. This is the first time she hugged Isaac and hoped she had done this a long time ago. Isaac was always hurting and he always tried to be strong but you can’t be expected to be always strong. With Allison’s death, Isaac muster succumbed to his grief. ‘Wait, didn't they have some sort of thing going on?’ Melissa thought of that but she let it go as she saw Isaac was now crying.

Yes Isaac is now crying in Melissa’s arms. He never thought he would get this emotional in front of Melissa. He just couldn't help but cry at Melissa’s show of affection towards him. Hugs weren't common for him and when he did encounter them, they usually meant a lot to him.

“Oh Isaac. Are you sure this is what you want?” Melissa understood where is Isaac is coming from. More than the problem that ‘liking’ Scott proposes, she knows how tough this stretch must be for Isaac. If she can unload one of Isaac’s problems she would gladly do it. If letting him leave is the means to do that, she would halfheartedly comply.

Isaac wins the battle but he is not celebrating. He is overwhelmed by the love that Melissa is showing him and the fact that he feels bad that he lied to Melissa to get what he wants. He hopes the gods will forgive him for what he has done.

“Yes.” That came out as a grumble as Isaac was still crying.

They break out of the hug and Melissa shifted her chair to get a clearer view of Isaac. She grabbed a hold of Isaac’s face and looked into his eyes.

 “Does Scott know about this?”

Isaac just stared at Melissa. He didn't know what she meant by that question.

Melissa, noticing the lack of clarity her question posed, clarified herself.

“I mean moving out. Does Scott know you want to move out?”

Isaac didn't tell Scott because he knew Scott would never allow that to happen.

“No.”

“Right, right.” Melissa inferred that Isaac wouldn't be able to face Scott given his current predicament. “Okay, I’ll take care of Scott. Don’t worry about him.”

“Thanks.” Isaac replied. It’s good that he doesn't need to worry about Scott putting up a fit with him. He knows Scott will listen to Melissa.

Melissa just had to ask the other side her question implied.

“Does Scott know you like him?”

‘Ugh more lying.’ Isaac just wants this conversation to end so he could stop lying to Melissa. How could Scott know he likes him when he doesn't like him to begin with? Hell yeah he admires Scott for being so awesome but romantically? Not there. Yet.

“No, no, no.” Isaac said that in quite a rush to sound authentic. He seriously has some acting chops. “Please don’t tell him. Please.”

“Of course, of course I won’t.” Melissa thought for a second if she indeed won’t tell Scott. A part of her wants to tell Scott so that Isaac and he could resolve their relationship together. If there is one thing Melissa knows, teenage infatuation could last very long. Melissa doesn't want Isaac to be troubled by this throughout his adolescence but Isaac has many things on his mind now. If she decides to tell Scott this might only add burden to Isaac’s shoulders. So in conclusion, she won’t tell Scott.

“But, where do you plan to go?” Melissa inquired.

Isaac was stupid not to think about that. Where could he stay? Not at Chris’ place since he thinks they would just cry every moment that they are together. Not at Stiles who has been elusive after the resolution of the Nogitsune problem. Not at Lydia’s since they weren't close enough nor at Kira’s or Danny’s for the same reason. Well I guess that leaves him with Derek. Yes Derek. Back to Derek.

“Derek’s place.” Isaac replied.

It was actually ideal for him to go back to Derek. Derek in the first place is always gone doing something heaven knows what. It is an excellent opportunity for him to be independent whilst still being dependent, at least only for the shelter.

“Derek? The one who kicked you out of his loft and the reason you live with us now?” Melissa can’t help but roll her eyes. She still hasn't fully forgiven Derek for kicking Isaac out.

“He was just problematic that night. Besides he did that to protect me too.” Isaac responded in defense of Derek though honestly he isn't sure if Derek will accept him. But what silly reason does Derek have to not accept Isaac and make up for his reckless actions? None. If Derek was going to give him one, he was sure to make Derek ride the guilt train to make him accept him.

“Fine. Derek. If he kicks you out again I swear he’s gonna feel a different kind of kick from me.” Melissa had his index finger pointed dangerously at Isaac for warning.

Isaac chuckled. “Thanks Mrs. McCall.”

“Anything for you. Come back anytime you want. Visit too if you like.”

Isaac can’t promise that so he doesn't respond. He just looks down.

XX

Melissa walked Isaac at the entrance of the hospital. They both agreed that it’s best that Isaac leaves as soon as possible even if that meant tonight. Isaac hoped that Scott is still too angry at him enough to disregard him for the rest of the night.

“Please update me always.” Melissa requested almost doing some puppy dog eyes. Now Isaac knows where Scott got them beautiful eyes.

“I will. Thank you so much for everything, I mean, really, for everything. I don’t know how I can repay you…”

“Oh c’mon you don’t have to. I was glad to have you and now I’m going to miss you!”

That was every bit true. Melissa is going to miss Isaac's presence inside the house and she couldn't even begin to imagine how Scott would react upon hearing this development.

“Please send Scott my gratitude and please, help him understand.” It isn't right for him to leave without even talking to Scott so the least that he could do is send his thanks to him. Not only thanks for the stay but also thanks for everything else; the friendship, guidance, care, time, and love.

“I will. Take care Isaac. Text me when you get to Derek’s.”

With that Isaac hugged Melissa and his quest to renew himself officially starts.

     


	5. What Friends Are For

“Derek! Derek! Where are you?!”

Scott basically went roaring into Derek’s loft, making a grand entrance of his own. The large room was dark but you can still comprehend clearly enough to avoid bumping into things, not that there were many things to bump to in the spacious loft. At first sight, he couldn’t see Derek, he wasn’t even sure Derek was there. He turned his focus on finding out if Isaac is there since it is he who he really came for but he was cut short once the lights were turned on.

“What the hell’s wrong Scott?!” Derek couldn’t help but snarl. For one, he is awakened by a boisterous voice enough for him to bite someone’s head off. For two, if there was indeed something wrong, that would make him go nuts since everything has been going wrong. For three, it is important that he finds out what Scott wants to say fast so if there is some saving act that needed to be done, they could do it as soon as possible.

“Hey Scott!” Derek roared again at Scott who is now caught up in his own shock of Derek’s grand response.

Once shaken out of his shock, Scott told Derek what he really came for.

“Is Isaac here? Have you seen Isaac? Did you receive my text? He hasn’t answered my calls.” Scott blurted it out like a machine gun fast enough to let Derek know he was very anxious at the moment.

“Slow down Scott. What are you saying? Did something happen to Isaac?” Now Scott has rubbed his worry to Derek.

With Derek’s newfound priorities, he had to know if something has happened to Isaac. There were only a few times Derek has seen Scott this agitated and most of it, if not all, were about life-threatening situations. If Isaac is now facing a situation like that, he had to know the circumstances quickly.      

But Scott couldn’t exactly find the right words to say to Derek. How does he tell Derek that Isaac is not really in grave danger or anything but he just ran away from home because they just had a fight?

Oh.

Scott suddenly realized how big a deal he made this into. It’s not as if Isaac was not coming back (or so he thought). It must be that he was wrong to make it this big or he just really cared about Isaac enough to cause a ruckus in Derek’s loft. The latter is truer.

Scott’s mouth is just moving on its own, backing out the last second to make an audible sound. It would be like as if he was chewing on air. He was just confused as to how to explain his situation to Derek. He didn’t want to sound stupid and he also didn’t want to sound like a worried boyfriend.

Derek grabbed both of Scott’s arms and shook him literally out of his stupor. Derek even considered punching some sense into Scott but he was afraid he might overdo it from how annoying Scott was acting right now. He just needed to know what was wrong about Isaac so he could do something about it.

“Hey calm down. You’ve need to get a hold of yourself if we are to help Isaac.” Derek said calmly. If Scott was to calm down, he also needed to do or they will never get anywhere.

Once Scott realized that the best he could do is come clean, he explained himself regardless of how Derek might think of him.

“Well…well Isaac and I fought. Not really with fists or anything but the bottom line is we had an argument. He got angry and he ran away and now I don’t know where he is.”

Derek just stared at Scott for a moment. He was torn between feeling irked or feeling pity for Scott. Annoyed, because the situation was blown out of proportion. It’s not as if Isaac was shot by a wolfsbane bullet or is being held captured by whatever force that could be out there. It was simply Isaac deciding that he wanted space after their fight, whatever reason it could be. Pity, because Scott seems to be still disjointed after Allison’s death. Derek perfectly understands why Scott feels that way and he also felt pangs in his heart upon learning about Allison. This whole search for Isaac thing could only be Scott being overprotective of Isaac, not risking the chance of getting him into any danger. Derek thinks that Scott is like this because he doesn’t want and won’t be able to take it if he lost somebody again.

Derek closed his eyes for a moment, taking some time to figure out what would be the best thing to say to Scott. Scott on the other hand was still jittery. He even considered leaving the loft since obviously, Isaac wasn’t there and Derek isn’t much of a help right now. But before he could act on it, he was interrupted by Derek’s opinion.

“Scott, look, you have to give Isaac some space. After all you said so yourself that you just got into a fight with him. He’s a wise guy I’m sure he can take care of himself.”

“But it’s not okay. Isaac is still out there and I don’t know where he is going to stay. Besides, it’s freezing out there. What if he needs our help?” Scott still has Isaac’s garments clenched in his hands.

Derek took a quick glance on the scarf and jacket that Scott has in his hands and confirmed his hypothesis that this is indeed about Scott being protective and being afraid of the possibility of losing someone. It must be that or Scott is Isaac’s boyfriend and he is madly in love with him and he can’t stand the feeling of Isaac being angry with him. The former is more plausible in Derek’s opinion.

Derek does know for a change what to do. He is going to smack some sense into Scott’s head and then he is going to calm the worried mother hen.

“Hey, Scott, Isaac is going to be fine. He is a werewolf for god’s sake. Please, you’re not doing anyone any favor being like this. Sometimes, it’s not all about you. What if Isaac wants to be just alone even just for the night? I’m a hundred percent sure he’s totally fine.”

“Fine. If you won’t help then I guess I’ll look for him myself.” Scott turned his back and proceeded to leave the loft. He just can’t sit while Isaac is out there. It’s not only about knowing that Isaac is safe. It’s about apologizing to him.

“Scott! Let Isaac breathe! He needs privacy as well!” Derek shouted with ire at Scott who was now outside of the loft.

Derek shook his head in disapproval of how Scott was behaving. He understands how Scott must be feeling after losing Allison, but at the same time he knows how it feels when someone wants to be alone, hence, the reason why he was always gone every now and then. After losing his family in the fire, and losing Laura after, Derek is oh so familiar of the desire to be alone. If Isaac wants to be alone, let him be. Besides, Isaac was still reeling from Allison’s death too.

Those two are in for a messy ride.

~

Scott was breathlessly looking for Isaac. He tried calling Isaac’s mobile phone multiple times but he was out of luck. He also went to the woods, the vet’s office, the inner streets, the outer streets, but to no avail. He looked for Isaac everywhere in Beacon Hills except for one place, his house.

“Thank god.” Isaac said in his relief to know that Scott was not at home. Though it made him feel relaxed, he still couldn’t help but feel angry at himself. Angry because it seems like Scott is very much disappointed in him enough to run away from his own house when Isaac should be the one leaving (or so he thought).

Isaac was now inside his soon to be former room. He had his duffle bag set and his closet open. He was staring at his closet and never realized how much stuff he had acquired. Too much that it would be impossible for him to pack them all. He thought that he should really find a way to repay Melissa for all of the stuff he has. This is just too much for a stranger like him. One day. Isaac vowed to pay his dues once he was capable.

He took most of his old stuff from the closet and placed them properly in his bag. What he left in the house were mostly things that he acquired while staying there. The last thing he would want is to look indignant, taking all of his new possessions leaving the old ones behind.  Maybe he will take them too one day.

As he carefully picked out the clothes that he was taking with him, he can’t help but feel sentimental towards a piece of shirt, dark maroon in color, neatly tucked inside his closet. The shirt was just the shirt that Scott lent him on his first night in the house. At first he didn't expect Scott to have a shirt that fits him, well because he’s considerably bigger than him. But Scott had one from one of his relative’s present for him for Christmas; you know how relatives don’t ever buy the perfect size. So while drying his wet clothes in the McCall’s laundry room, shirtless, he was surprised to see Scott who had a shirt and a pair of sweatpants with him. The shirt was eventually given to him but the sweatpants weren't since they were significantly short for him. He didn't want to accept the shirt but Scott wouldn't take no for an answer so he had to eventually. Fast forward to the future where Melissa buys him all this stuff and will get angry at him if he didn't accept them. Damn the McCalls.

Isaac knows how much he would love to take the shirt with him. After all, it was something that he treasures more than any of his possessions at the moment. It’s not only a shirt but it’s a symbol of his unexpected friendship with Scott, Scott who he treasures very much as well. Who would've taught that Scott would eventually be his Alpha? Who would've taught that Scott would become the most important person in his life no matter how gay that sounds? No one did especially Isaac. But he doesn't have the spine to bring it with him. It would only remind him of his dependence on Scott, one of the things that he wants to change about his life.

With his bag full to its maximum capacity, he closed the door to his room and before going down the stairs, took one last glance at Scott’s door. He was sorry he had to leave this way. He was sorry he left without saying goodbye. He promises to make it up to Scott one day when he is ready.

~

Scott was tired but was not in any way near giving up. He has swept throughout pretty much the whole town not once, but twice. If he were to do it again, he will meet the sun rising from the horizon, signalling that he has been searching for quite a while. But since he is a werewolf, he can stay up longer than most people. Though he really didn't want to do it, he went to the police station hoping that they, or at least Sheriff Stilinski, would offer some help or tips in his search (or would demotivate him to continue). He was clearly desperate for no reason at all.

Once at the police station, Deputy Parish just let him pass thru the front desk without questions since he was quite sure of whom he came for after being there for countless of times in the recent weeks. He entered the Sheriff’s room after a quick knock on the door and was met by two people.

No it was not Agent McCall and thankfully, it wasn't him since Scott didn't know how he would've reacted if that were the case. It was two Stilinskis that greeted him with inquisitive eyes.

Yes Stiles was there, Stiles who has been evasive ever since the Nogitsune drama. If there was one thing that changed in Scott’s life after Allison’s death, it was his friendship with Stiles. Don’t get it wrong they are still best-of-friends and brothers from another mother. It’s just that Stiles has been blaming himself for being too weak while Scott was busy in his grievance that they haven’t spent much time together. They did miss each other badly but decided to give each other space. The atmosphere was not really uncomfortable since Scott and Stiles could never reach that level. It is more of that they didn't expect to see each other at a place and a time like this.

“Oh hey Scott. Is something wrong?” Sheriff Stilinski broke the air of silence. Indeed something must be wrong since it is the middle of the night and Scott always seem to have a nose for trouble.

“Scott.” Stiles just gave a nod and a slight smile towards Scott to acknowledge his presence.

Scott couldn't help but scratch his head. There’s this pressing matter of finding Isaac but Stiles was there and he really wants to talk to him. Maybe he could even convince Stiles to help look for Isaac. That would be like breaking two pinatas with a stick. He could catch up with Stiles, which he badly wants, and go look for Isaac.

“Can I borrow Stiles for a moment?” Scott eagerly said, as if that was the reason he was at the station in the first place. “Maybe even for the night?”

The Sheriff raised his eyebrow in confusion. He didn't understand what was going on. The last time he checked Scott and Stiles were not spending much time together. Now Scott suddenly shows up at half an hour past two in the morning asking for permission from him to borrow his son.

“Okay…” The Sheriff halfheartedly said. After all, his son has just been recently a target of a supernatural being that wreaked havoc all over town, but he trusts Scott. (Who the hell doesn’t trust Scott?) But even if he trusts Scott, he needs to know if this is something potentially dangerous. No two normal teenage boys, or two supernaturally involved children, would hang out at this hour.

“Is there something that I should know? Like is something out there that you’re going to be hunting, or meeting?”

“No, nothing. Definitely nothing Mr. Stilinski.” Scott said nervously because he felt like lying because he was really out hunting for someone, namely Isaac.

Stiles let out a chuckle. There was definitely something up. Apart from that, he is just happy that he could spend some time with Scott, even at an hour like this, just like what they did when they had sleepovers. Unexpected hangouts are usually better than planned ones.

“Sure. Stay safe boys.” The worry on the Sheriff’s face is evident but there was also a hint of amusement, probably from the suddenness of the situation.

Stiles quickly got out of his seat and had to drag the jumpy Scott out of the room before his father could interrogate him further.

Once outside the station Stiles couldn't help but giggle at Scott’s current state, but he knew there had to be something serious for Scott to ask him out. Stiles was crossing his fingers doubly hard hoping that it won’t involve anything supernatural.

“Hey Scott, what’s up?” Stiles asked hoping that Scott has calmed down now.

“Ehhh, what were you doing at the police station?” Not the perfect of responses for Stiles’ question but Scott didn't want to answer the question just yet.

“Woah hahaha I could ask you the same thing.” Stiles replied, quite positive that this is not something serious. “You know, couldn't sleep and everything so I figured I could help my dad sort out at least the supernatural cases.”

Scott smiled. It was nice to hear Stiles laugh. It has been a background noise for him after spending so much time with Stiles that when he missed hearing Stiles’ laugh even just for a day, he immediately misses it.

“I could totally see you replacing your father one day.” Scott teased.

“Oh wouldn't you like that huh? So I can bail your McAss every time you get into trouble.” Stiles replied with enthusiasm. This felt good. Joking around with Scott feels good.

“Not as if I’m the only one who gets in trouble. May I remind you I just saved your butt?” Scott countered back.

That was hard. If there was one thing Stiles was getting off his mind that would be the Nogitsune and here goes Scott to remind him of it.

Stiles mustered all of his energy and punched Scott in the arm. He knows his strongest still won’t be enough for Scott to feel anything.

“Ouch that hurts…” Scott mockingly says.

“You’re such a McAsshole you know!” Stiles replied with all seriousness…only to burst out laughing. If there is something Stiles know about his friendship with Scott, they could be fine with the lowest of insults. That’s for him is a sign of a true friendship; when you can insult your friend all you want whether it’s true or not since you know you’ll still be friends after.

“You’re such a…such a Stilinskilimanjaro.” Scott slurred back. He was successful at eliciting a laugh from Stiles and creating a resemblance of how they were before the series of unfortunate events.

Stiles had his mouth open at how awful Scott’s comeback was. “That was so lame, like so so lame. You’re a lame wolf. C’mon Scott you could at least try.”

“Hey I’m not lame! A true alpha is not lame. What did Deaton say about true alphas? Comes only once every…” Scott boasts.

“Okay, okay not lame. Scott is not lame. Only a little bit.” Stiles stuck his tongue out playfully, happy to have this chance to be with Scott whatever time is it. Scott on the other hand was smiling victoriously after making Stiles accept how awesome he is, which he is totally not at the moment. Remember Isaac.

Scott has just been so caught up with his moment with Stiles that he totally forgot about Isaac. He is still on air with Stiles until Stiles himself reminded him why he was at the police station.

“Hey why you drop by the station? Anything wrong?” Stiles had to ask Scott. It’s not like Scott to wander at night for no reason at all. If Scott really wanted to see him why not wait in the morning when it is logically the perfect time to ask someone out?

Scott knows that there’s no use in lying. Stiles might not have the werewolf super hearing but he has the best friend I-know-when-your-lying power.

“I just came by to ask help to look for Isaac.” Scott replied with his eyes down on the pavement. He was partly ashamed and partly disturbed.

Stile took a quick hold of Scott’s arm upon hearing that. Well, he did receive Scott’s message but he thought it was no big a deal. After all, they have been all over the place the past few weeks and it sounded that Scott just wanted to know where Isaac is, you know just to be sure that he is safe. But Stiles really never understood the dynamics that Scott and Isaac had. Yes they were Alpha and Beta and friends, but they were also housemates. He thought Isaac didn't spend most of his time there since he always stayed at Allison’s or was busy running around during the night. If Isaac was always away from the house, Stiles guessed that Scott should be used to that by now.

“Wait, is Isaac in any trouble?” Stiles asked with obvious worry. Isaac is his friend and Stiles would do everything in his human powers to keep him safe, especially after putting him in danger.

“Well, not really. I don’t know. We just had an argument and he stormed out the house. Hasn't replied to my texts and calls.” Scott responded, looking at Stiles straight in the eyes, hoping to find some sort of solace or wisdom in whatever his answer might be.

“Oh…” Stiles kept his mouth in the O-shape for quite some time. Indeed it was a huge relief to know that Isaac was not in danger but he couldn't help but be dazzled at Scott’s way of reacting at the current situation. It is usual for Scott to worry about his friends, he does it more than he has to. But it is unusual for Scott to display this kind of distress when he worries, especially when it is just about a fight. Not that Stiles was belittling arguments, emotional fights were tougher to battle than physical ones. It’s just that Scott hasn't displayed this kind of worry since his first intense fight with Allison and his adventures in saving Kira. In short the girls he liked.

 Stiles would lie if he said that a Scott and Isaac pairing never crossed his mind. He could totally see how Isaac no less than adores Scott but he took that adoration as a sign of the absolute trust that Isaac has on Scott. It must be the reliance that Isaac has on Scott, given that he only has Scott to rely to, that makes Isaac look so devoted to him. He must agree, they do look quite cute together. But then again, both guys only display romantic interests in girls so Stiles never pushed for that ship. But he wouldn’t say that he didn’t see it coming if one day they indeed hook up.

“Well, I guess Derek’s right. God I made this into a big deal.” Scott said shamefully, disrupting Stiles’ train of thought. Of the two people he encountered tonight, both reacted similarly upon hearing the reason for his late night stroll.

“Really Scott? You bothered Derek for this?” Stiles questioned with accompanying hand gestures on the word ‘this’. There also might be a giggle here and there due to the thought of Derek’s pissed off look.

“I know, I know. I overreacted, but I really do need to apologize to Isaac.” Scott said with honesty. He admits that he might have gone overboard and he swears he has to apologize to Isaac.

“Did you just go McAsshole on Isaac?” Stiles asked with wide eyes in his surprise. Scott has always been a great friend. Not perfect, but great. He always thought about things before doing or saying them and most of the time, he was always on the right side. Upon hearing that he had to apologize to Isaac, badly if he may add, Scott must’ve done something a normal Scott wouldn’t do.

“Yes...” Scott had his hands on his face in remorse.

“Well that’s a first. Care to share what evil thing you did to him?”  Stiles inquired. He really couldn’t make an intelligent guess at whatever they fought about but nevertheless, it must be big. Isaac is not someone easily angered, except if it involves Scott and his friends. So whatever this might be, it has to be something big.

“Uhm I might have raised my voice a little too much on him. And said quite a few things. Oh God what am I going to do...” Scott didn’t exactly want to say what he said to Isaac, not because of how Stiles might perceive him, but he just felt so bad that narrating it again would make him feel worse.

“Oh god you got it bad. I hope it’s just about pizza or something.” Stiles on the other hand wanted to know exactly what had transpired. Not that he was prying or something, since most likely this is something personal, but he just wanted to know how he can help his two friends patch things up. He is not the Sheriff’s son for no reason. Let the interrogation continue.

“Well, it’s not about that sadly. It’s actually about my dad. Isaac wanted me to give him a chance. Instead of considering his advice, I barked at him like an angry dog.”

If there was one person Scott could be honest to, it was Stiles. Besides, telling Stiles that he may be a werewolf might be the hardest thing to explain. Ever. Also, Stiles’ opinions have always been helpful and have been a staple in his life. That is why it was arduous for him when Stiles went down with the Nogitsune. It felt a lot like missing your other half.

“Wow. That’s something.”

That was not something Stiles wanted to say. He had a lot of more in mind but he couldn’t help but be quite surprised at knowing what Scott and Isaac fought about. Yeah yeah he knows how much Scott despises Agent McCall. He kinda shares the same sentiment too. What actually surprised him is Isaac talking to Scott about his father, specifically about giving that guy a chance. It is not something that he would tell Scott nor bring up to him. He does not hate Isaac for doing that but on the contrary, is gushing over at Isaac. To tell something like that, given your past, is a clear indicator of how mature you are.

“Well, if there is something we could take away from this, it is that Isaac really cares for you man.” Stiles added with a pat on Scott’s back to console him. If he will want more consolation, Isaac might just in fact really have a man crush on Scott. If that kind of thing is to be counted.

“I know and I totally sounded like I don’t care for him back there.” Scott quickly added. He didn’t need any reminding of how much Isaac cares for him. He has been thinking all through the night, how Isaac has been nothing more than loyal to him. Whenever, whatever, wherever he asked Isaac of, he is there to support. He knows in his heart that Isaac is like this not because he has let him stay in his house for free indefinitely. He knows that Isaac is like this simply because he is a good person, a great friend and here he goes acting like a total prick at his ever so loyal friend just a few hours ago.

“Then show him how much you care for him.” Stiles advised Scott with an arm around Scott’s slumped shoulders. Nothing can really get past Scott when it comes to his friends, always drowning himself with concern albeit sometimes in excess. Unfading concern and unwavering loyalty, now that’s a formidable duo. Scott’s and Isaac’s friendship has really gotten a long way.

“How am I supposed to do that when I don’t even know where he is?” Scott replied. The frustration really is coming up to him as he has been circling around all night yet there’s still no sign of Isaac.

“Hakuna your tatas man! He’ll come around. It isn’t as if you’ll never see him ever again. Doi.” Stiles said while laughing because Scott is indeed overreacting.

“You like him don’t you?” Stiles jokingly said. He couldn’t resist at how Scott basically went nuts in looking for Isaac. Just like a protective boyfriend.

The two shared a stare down for a few seconds. In Stiles’ face was amusement while in Scott was giving dagger looks. After another few seconds, Scott shouldered Stiles’ arm and pushed him (quite strongly) away.

“Of course I do. He’s my friend.” Scott said rolling his eyes in the process. He hadn’t really thought about the possibility of him liking Isaac that way he likes, let’s say Allison or Kira. But he has to admit, that question really caught him off guard.

“Oh really…” Stiles responded with further teasing. This is just too fun to let go.

“You’re just afraid that Isaac might unseat you as my best friend.” Scott countered. “If I think about it, he may have just taken your title because you are meaaaaan.”

“Oh okay. Suit yourself.” Stiles replied grinning. He knows no one could ever take his place in Scott’s life the same way no one could replace Scott in his’. Maybe, if someday when Scott and Isaac do get together, he might just be in a bit of trouble, but as long as Scott’s happy he’s happy.

“So what do you say you give Isaac some space and check up on him first thing in the morning and eat some burgers with your present best friend?” Stiles advised Scott. Well, that’s really the rational thing to do since obviously Isaac is not yet ready to talk to Scott at least for the night and Stiles really misses his best friend. And some burgers too.

“Yeah. Sure.” Scott replied with a faint smile. In the back of his mind, the thought of Isaac being angry at him still bothered him but then again, giving him space is the right thing to do. Besides, he couldn’t say no to Stiles’ invitation.

Looking down the street that they have been aimlessly walking through, all Scott could do is hope that Isaac is back at home, where he rightfully belongs.

~

Isaac, with his bag slung on one of his shoulder, is now standing in front of Derek’s loft. This is the moment of truth to see if he has a place to live. The courteous thing to do is to knock and Isaac did just that, though he had to knock quite hard as so Derek can hear it. He knows this is going to be hard to explain to Derek but he knows he has to.

“The fuck.” Derek couldn’t stop himself from cursing. Not once but twice in the middle of the night has he been disturbed in his sleep. Harass drunken people all you want just don’t do it to people asleep because you’re going to have a worse time doing so. So getting from where he was sleeping, he grumpily walked towards the door. He knows only Scott would have the reason to come back after his unwanted visit and he vows he would make Scott know how a real Alpha gets angry. But of course, he couldn’t do that since it is not Scott that is waiting at his front door.

“What the hell now Scott?” Derek shouted. As he opened the large door, his eyes widened in surprise upon seeing Isaac, the one Scott is hopelessly looking for, in front of him with a rather large suspicious bag. Before he could begin to question, Isaac interrupted him.

 “I…I was wondering if I could ask you a favor.”


	6. Bonds

“I…I was wondering if I could ask you a favor.”

“Oh…” Derek’s anger quickly subsided and a tiny part of him felt ashamed because clearly he was shouting at the wrong person.

“Could I stay here for the moment?” Isaac said. Of course he doesn’t know how long that moment is and hopefully Derek won’t ask for how long. Besides, he did live here for quite some time back then and he did plan on living here until it was really needed for him to move otherwise. It’s just that Derek acted like an ass and he couldn’t bring himself to move out of the McCall house but what matters now is that he plans to live in the loft again.

Derek is at a loss for words. Aside from not being his normal self from just being woken up, he has only has words prepared for Scott. The last thing he expected is for Isaac to be the one to come back here at a time like this. If that wasn’t enough, it seems like Isaac even wants to stay with him indefinitely hence the big bag. He can’t just stare at Isaac in his disorientation and he can’t force himself to think because there are too much to think about so he decides to just let this pass until the morning when hopefully he has collected himself. But, a big but, he has to let Isaac know that he won’t be satisfied until he hears the full story of whatever hell that transpired between him and Scott.

“Fine. But first thing in the morning you explain all of this to me.” Derek said sternly, even pointing an authoritative finger at Isaac, reminiscent of the time when he was still the Alpha of the pack.

“Cool.” That was all Isaac could reply. For starters, he is just too tired to explain anything to Derek. All of his energy has been sap out by all of his emotions and it is the middle of the night so it is reasonable that he is sleepy.

“Stay where you used to. I’m going to bed, you should too.” Derek ordered plainly as he walked back to his quarters. The talk that they are going to have will be long and he needs all the energy he could get from whatever time that’s left from all the unwanted disturbances through the course of the night.

Isaac did as ordered and proceeded to his corner in the quarters. He is more than glad to sleep, to sleep away all of the stress brought about by his decision because he knows this is just the first of many days and nights that he’ll be thinking about it. The same cannot be said for Scott.

~

All Scott could think while having his midnight snack with Stiles is Isaac, particularly wishing that he was at home. That is why it is to his disappointment to find out that Isaac is still not at home. With a quick sniff of the air and a series of sound checks, he confirmed sadly that he is all alone. But the house seemed awfully quiet. It’s like something has changed but Scott can’t really pinpoint what it is. He shrugged it off as him only missing Isaac. What he failed to realize is that there is a half-empty closet in one of the rooms in the house.

The sun has started to rise signalling a brand new day. The saying cannot be applied to Melissa, who is coming off her night shift, because for her, the day has just ended. But it is just not about to end since she has something important to do. She just has to talk to Scott about Isaac’s situation, Scott who for sure would react not necessarily negatively, but strongly about Isaac’s decision. She is not excited to know that Scott will argue with her for letting Isaac go, but she knows she has to do this, for Isaac’s sake. So it doesn’t help when the first thing she hears when she opened the door is Scott’s worry for his beta.

“Morning Mom, Isaac’s not here. We had a fight yesterday and he still hasn’t come back.” Scott said with puppy dog eyes, hoping his mom consoles him as if Stiles’ consolation wasn’t enough. He is now seated at the dining table hoping he was not alone in it. Well, not for so long since Melissa approached the table to be seated right across him.

Melissa had all things planned out. She thought of a way to bring this up to Scott in a way that offers minimal reaction from him. What she hadn’t expected is to know that there is more to the story than what Isaac told her. It seems that they fought recently and that probably just make things harder for her because for sure Scott would blame himself. On the other hand, this must burn Isaac since on top of all his problems, a fight like this wouldn’t be much of a help. This fight might even have been the one that tipped Isaac over his limits, hence the decision. However, tough as an unopened pistachio nut as it may seem, she has to do this for the two men in her life.

It didn’t get past Scott’s heightened senses when his mother basically didn’t react to what he just said. Melissa just had this softened look at Scott that made him even anxious. It is as if she already knew what happened. That or she was just simply tired from work. But Scott knows her mother will always have the energy if it concerns Isaac or him. He knows that the mother (or guardian) role comes first above all things. That is why it didn’t help calm him down when Melissa grabbed a hold of one of his hand with her two hands. Instead of comfort, what comes next Scott’s way is agitation.

“I’m sorry Scott. Isaac decided to move on.” Melissa said softly while tightening her grip on Scott’s hands.. She looked straight into Scott’s eyes, hoping that he sees how much this is difficult not only for him, but also for Isaac and her. In turn, Scott looked backed at her, first with surprise then confusion.

“Wha? Move on? Mom you’re not making any sense.” Scott shook his head in confusion, or probably the more appropriate word to use is denial. ‘Moved on from what?’ That was the question in Scott’s head. C’mon this was just a petty fight, all friends have them. But the point is Scott was ready to patch things up with Isaac. That is after all how the process of friendships goes. Beside from what is Isaac moving on from, the other burning question is how exactly Isaac moved on. That is when Scott started to deny whatever he just heard from his mother because there is only one plausible explanation as to why Isaac still isn’t at the house: he left the house.

“Scott, Scott, I’m sorry. The recent weeks have been hard for Isaac. I know you know it too. It helps that he…” Melissa tried to calm down his son but he overestimated how strongly Scott feels about this incident as she is nothing less than cut off by Scott.

“Mom it’s ju-just a fight. He doesn’t have to do this. I was going to apologize to him and everything is supposed to be alright. Mom please don’t tell me this is really gonna happen.” Scott said with watery eyes. The thought of losing Isaac is something he never thought about. After being together, living together for such a long time, he never thought he would lose Isaac, especially just because of an argument. That is why he couldn’t help but tear up at that thought.

“Scott, we can’t help if Isaac wants to leave.” Melissa tried to reason with Scott but that seemed like the wrong premise as Scott forcefully removed his hand from his mother’s grips.

If there is something that Scott didn’t want to hear from this conversation, that is the word ‘leave.’ He knows very much the possibility of Isaac leaving but he is selfishly denying him that right. No one is leaving him anymore, especially not Isaac. Besides, he knows that Isaac has no one. He has already set up his mind to be the someone that Isaac has, someone he can depend on, someone to ask for help, someone to cry on, for as long as they exist in this world. A McCall residence without Isaac is not something Scott sees in the foreseeable future and he plans to keep it that way with the best of his abilities.

“Mom he doesn’t have anywhere to go! All he has is us! How can you let him leave like that!” Scott said standing up. He is breathing rather rapidly from the panic that the whole situation caused him and he might just need an inhaler once again to calm him down. An inhaler or Isaac.

“Excuse me my son I didn’t just let him leave like that! I know how important he is to you, he is also to me! But you should also consider what he wants in HIS life. And what the heck are you freaking about! It’s not as if you’re not going to see him anymore. You’ll see him in school or whenever you have your supernatural shenanigans. Gahd.” Melissa responded in defense, of her’s and Isaac’s. Scott is misunderstanding things and Melissa wanted to laugh but that would rather be inappropriate.

“Huh?” Scott asked in his confusion. He thought Isaac was leaving, as in leaving town. He couldn’t deny that hearing that he’ll still see him around is comforting but he still can’t sit on the fact that Isaac will not be anymore living with them. But it was hella confusing and rather infuriating to know that Isaac left the house just to live in another’s. What the point in that?

“Isaac is just going to stay in someone else’s house in Beacon Hills. You’ll still have lots of opportunities to see him. Meet up with him every day for all I care.” Melissa retorted. This conversation turned out to be amusing after all.

“But it doesn’t make sense Mom. What has he to gain in moving out from our house and moving into another’s?” Scott questioned. Indeed that was a valid question, a valid question that Melissa oh so hoped go god that Scott wouldn’t ask.

Melissa knows, or she was fooled to think, that the bottom line of Isaac leaving is to get away from Scott. How could she tell her son that the reason his friend left is to get away from him. That would not only break Scott’s heart into a million pieces, it would also put him into a state of self-doubt.

“He has his reasons .You’ve got to trust him.” Melissa answered hoping Scott would not push the topic. She didn’t exactly lie to Scott, only ‘simplified’ the explanation. Besides, Isaac does really have his reasons, one of them is liking Scott, which Scott could never know, Melissa told herself. If Isaac’s leaving is not enough to put their relationship on the rocks, Melissa was afraid that their friendship might take a south turn if Scott found out Isaac liked him because let’s face it, everything can change once a bit of information like that gets out.

“Ugh I, I don’t understand Mom. If this is about our fight I’m going to set things right. Do you know where he is?” Scott asked, his eyebrows frowning in confusion and anger. Confusion for the obvious reasons and anger for himself and Isaac. He was angry at himself for allowing this to escalate to this level. He was angry at Isaac for being quick to give up, for failing to trust him to do the right thing like he always does but it is important to keep in mind that his anger at Isaac is mere of a form of disappointment.

“Uhhh” Melissa contemplated for a moment whether to tell Scott where Isaac is. After all, isn’t separation what Isaac wants? If she spills Isaac’s location, he will surely have a harder time moving on, but on the other hand, she knows Scott would not stop until he finds out where Isaac is.

“Mom. Seriously?” Scott is obviously getting frustrated at his mom. It’s as if there is more to it than what she is showing and Isaac’s location is one of the things she is trying so hard to conceal.

At any other situation, Melissa definitely wouldn’t take that kind of tone from Scott. She is still his mother and she commands respect but at the moment, she knows she deserves it. It’s not like her to lie to Scott but she knows she has to keep in mind the implications of her actions in Isaac’s life. After having Isaac in house for so long, Melissa has started to feel like she is responsible for Isaac, well she is in some way but she legally has no responsibility of Isaac. Sometimes, she would forget that she only has one son, because having Isaac around feels a lot like having two sons. Not that she is complaining because in contrary, she feels privileged in having the chance to look out for such an awesome boy. (And Melissa of course feels compelled to look out for Isaac after knowing his past.)

“At Derek’s. Isaac’s staying with Derek.” Melissa responded, defeated. She knows Scott and she knows he won’t drop this and he would blame her forever if things got worse. So all she can do is blame herself for raising such a stubborn son.

Immediately after knowing where Isaac is, Scott proceeded to the door, not to the surprise of Melissa. Scott has only one agenda in mind, to bring Isaac back. Before he could get out of the house, Melissa left him with one piece of advice.

“Scott, I trust you to do the right thing.”

With that Scott left and rode his bike up to Derek’s. Melissa on the other hand stayed at home, a part of her wishing that Scott could get Isaac back home, and another hoping that whatever happens, it is for the best, particularly for Isaac’s sake.

~

Isaac felt a nudge to his legs. He wasn’t sure if that was just a tap or a kick. If that was a kick, he couldn’t blame Derek for doing so.

“Hey, wake up.” Derek commanded. It isn’t fair that he is the only one not getting any sleep from whatever happened last night. Besides, the earlier he hears Isaac’s explanation, the faster he can get on with his life.

“You don’t have to. I already am.” Isaac responded, sounding lethargic. As much as he wanted to sleep, he just couldn’t.  The recent events had just pumped too much adrenaline in his system that it was impossible for him to sleep. Yes he was tired, physically and emotionally, but sometimes, you also have to have the right state of mind to be able to sleep. Right now, he doesn’t. He spent his night with his eyes closed, trying to count wolves, but when he got to a thousand, he decided that there is no use in continuing. It didn’t help that with every wolf that jumped over the fence, he remembered Scott.

“Then get up.” Derek ordered, just like old times. Just like old times when Isaac was still the contemptuous wolf, irrational, impatient, lackadaisical, and reckless wolf. The same words cannot be used to describe Isaac anymore and Derek knows he isn’t the one to be thanked for. All credit for Isaac’s change, besides Isaac himself, goes to Scott.

Isaac sat up from where he was laying down. Yup, this is not his room, but it has to be, for now. He ran a finger through his hair, feeling its curls untangle in the process. By the feel of it, he must look terrible, but he kept saying to himself that this is his brand new start, a chance to get his life back on track so nothing’s gonna stop him, not even Derek’s grumpy attitude.

“Good morning Derek.” Isaac greeted in the chirpiest way he can pull himself into. He was afraid for one second that Derek might mistake it as a sarcastic remark but shrugged it off since he was just being polite.

“Really.” Yes Derek did take it as a sarcastic greeting. “Make it better by telling me why you’re here.” Derek got straight to the point.

“Not even offering breakfast first?” Isaac sneered, obviously trying to avoid the question.

“Get to the table if you want some.” Derek replied coolly and proceeded to go to the table himself. He hasn’t eaten breakfast yet and was hoping to eat it with Isaac.

Isaac raised his eyebrows in surprise. Well that’s something new. This is a different Derek that he’s talking to. Derek never prepared breakfast for them back then. He got up warily from where he slept and thought how much uncomfortable his beddings were compared to his bed back at the McCalls. Well, he’ll get used to it eventually. He walked to the table and orders of to-go pancakes met him. Of course what did he expect, Derek is not the cooking type, but more of the buy type, as long as there is money. Nevertheless, he appreciates not only the food but the gesture.

Derek sat at of the end of the table and grabbed a serving of the food. He first took a bite before he continued questioning Isaac who is now merrily digging in, filling himself up.

“So, care to tell me now why you’re here?” Derek softened his tone a bit. After all, whatever happened to Scott and Isaac must be personal, so he figured that the more he sounded angry, the less chance of Isaac opening up.

“Well, it’s just sorta happened.” Isaac barely muttered, looking down on his food. Things just happened so fast and it did sort of happened.

“Some children also sorta happen you know. And they come to change your life forever.” Derek replied, wanting to make Isaac think twice about what he just got himself into.

Perfect. That is what Isaac thought. Here comes Derek, giving words of wisdom, something that he could clearly use for himself.

“It’s not just about the fight. It’s about me. I want to make something of my life, something that I could tell myself that it is I that achieved it. That’s hard to do when I’m there.” Isaac explained to Derek, looking straight into his eyes to show that he is serious about this. It is hard after all to do something for yourself when you’ve got two people who want to do everything for you.

“And you think you can do that by being here? Isaac, you’re still a teenager, the world doesn’t expect much of you. Yes you may have experienced a whole lot compared to other teenagers, but still, you need as much guidance as they do.” Derek explained his case to Isaac. If Isaac’s reason was to be independent, that is highly unlikely from happening. He will not be able to go to school, work a job that provides ample income, feed himself, buy his necessities, and have a normal life at this point in his life. He needs people to care for him, take care of his needs, and pave him the way to independence.

“It seems you’re throwing me out again huh.” Isaac chuckled. What Derek has said is entirely true and for a moment, he thought if this decision he just made to leave the McCalls is just an impulse brought about by the heat of the moment.

“It’s not like that, Isaac. It’s just that they could give you much more than I could ever give you. You’ll be better off with them than with me.” Derek pleads his case. No, he doesn’t want to show Isaac to the door. He is just being honest that the McCalls are the best place that Isaac could be at the moment. For all he knows, the McCalls have given nothing but tender loving care to Isaac and it can clearly be seen on Isaac considering how different he is from where he started from. That is not something Derek could’ve ever achieved. Isaac needs a mother and a brother figure in Melissa and Scott more than a guy who comes and goes as he pleases.

“That is just what the problem is Derek. They have given me so much that I don’t think that I can ever repay them. They have assumed responsibility over me when they don’t have to. I don’t want to be ungrateful but, but I can’t stand it being someone else’ burden. I know I can do it on my own. I’ll manage.” Isaac tried to reason with Derek, his voice shaky here and there. If he knew better, tears were already starting to form in his eyes because this is truly what he feels.

“Have you ever thought about if they ever wanted you to leave? The fact that they looked out for you long enough even when they don’t have responsibility over you, since I should be the one doing that, be enough to say that they wanted you there with them. Look, Melissa and Scott cares for you very much, the least you can do is accept that care that is given to you.” Derek raised his tone a little bit. He is visibly getting frustrated at Isaac and it shows at his angry face.

“Well you wouldn’t know that. For all you know I’m just a charity case for them.” Isaac retorted back with fake spite. He felt a tear escape his eyes and run down on his right cheek. He quickly wiped them off and clenched his fists, not because of anger but to fight back the tears that threaten to flood the loft. Derek has really made some good points and all that did was bring back memories of Melissa and Scott caring for him genuinely even in little things, asking him if he already ate, taking him out for shopping, giving him unexpected gifts, and even asking him how his grades are.

“Really Isaac?! Can you look me in the eye and say that there was an instance when you’ve felt like you were a charity case to them?” Derek scolded. It’s obvious that Isaac didn’t mean what he just said and that infuriates Derek since he is just making things hard for everyone.

Isaac looked down, obviously avoiding Derek’s eyes. Yes, he could never say that and at the same time look someone in the eyes with full sincerity. If he could say something right now, that would be that he feels so bad for even being able to say such a thing about the McCalls. He knows better that the McCalls have been more than a foster parent and brother to him. They were family to him and it pains him so much to able to say such a thing but he just wants this conversation to end because it is simply hard for him, hard to remember what he is leaving behind.

“No. I can’t. Because they never had.” Isaac sunk his head lower than before. He is ashamed at himself for saying such a thing.

“Then tell me why did you have to leave?” Derek softened his voice. He could only imagine how hard this must be for Isaac.

“Because, because I just want a brand new start. Losing my family, Erica, Boyd, Allison, it all happened so fast that I never stopped to mourn for them. Now it just all came to me and it has been hard for me. Derek, I just want to be alone. Figure things out for myself.”

Isaac didn’t bother to wipe away his tears. That is after all his true feelings served up in a little speech. After having that fight with Scott, and thinking that he might just have lost Scott because of it, he remembered how much losses he have incurred in his life, losses that weren’t given proper time to be memorialized. He wants to get on with his life and he knows he must not be stuck on his grief, but he also knows he must prepare himself for whatever life has in store for him. Melissa and Scott, being not obliged, and no matter how much they wanted him in their house, wouldn’t always be there. If there is one thing Isaac knows, no one is safe, especially them who are involved in the supernatural. If time comes and he loses Scott, Mellissa, or both of them, Isaac knows he would feel lost a thousand times greater than a man stranded in the middle of the ocean. Losing Scott or Melissa is irrecoverable for him. He just can’t sit down and wait for that to happen. He is going to continue with his life by trying his best to be independent. By doing that he can prepare for whatever blow life has for him. For example, god forbid, losing another significant person in his life. He doesn’t want to end his relationship with Scott, (that is one of the last things that he would do) so he will still try his best to be the friend that Scott needs while fulfilling his own mission on being stronger than before. Though he won’t be able to do much if Scott will be the one to end their friendship. That thought almost made Isaac shake in fear. 

Derek looked at Isaac with sympathetic eyes. If Isaac hadn’t known him before, the sour and acting cool wolf, he might’ve just cried. He knows so well how terrible, terrible in all so many levels to lose your loved ones, not only your loved ones but your whole family as well. He can relate how you fear for the lives of your friends and family knowing that there are people out there to get them. He recognizes the need to be alone, to collect yourself after losing bits and parts of you in the people that you’ve lost. He gets the idea, of wanting to be strong for yourself, because as optimistic as you want to be in your life, there would always be times when life effs you up.

That is all that Derek needs to hear. Hear that Isaac has been down in the rocks for quite a long time and is now only coming to the reality that something has to change. That is also all that Derek needs to see. See Isaac cry, tremble in fear, and see for himself how hard it is for him to experience something like this. That is all Derek needs to accept Isaac back into his humble abode, and be the best mentor that he can be.

With that, Derek got off his chair and approached the area where Isaac had been sitting. Isaac, now had put down his head on the table, sobbing quietly as he could, trying to save something desirable for his former alpha to see. Derek arrived shortly beside Isaac’s crying form. For the first time in history, Derek propped one hand against the table, leaned towards Isaac, and ran the other hand on his back, back and forth, trying his best in the game of consolation. Normally, Derek wouldn’t have done that, show affection, but Isaac wasn’t the only one who changed. Everyone in the pack has changed and that includes him. Though what he might be doing now might me un-Derek like, he knows what huge a comfort a rub on the back brings. It at least shows that people care for you. He would like to show Isaac that, that he cares and in one way or another, understands what he is going through.

Before Derek could formally welcome Isaac into his household, hurried footsteps and a familiar scent interrupted him. Who else could it be but the one and only Scott McCall.

~

Scott confirmed Isaac’s presence at the loft even before he got to its door. That scent that he’s been tracking all night is indeed at Derek’s. There was a huge sigh of relief on his part to know that this game of catch up will come to an end. However, his relief is cut short upon seeing a broken Isaac being comforted by Derek. Being comforted by a Derek is surely an indicator of things not going well.

Derek, for a change, welcomed Scott’s presence. Though unexpected, Scott’s timing was impeccable for him. If there was one person Derek knows that could give comfort to Isaac, that would be Scott. He is trying his best but he knows his best is incomparable to what Scott can give. Although coming off from a fight, Derek knows both people can’t hold a grudge against each other. Their friendship has gone a long way for that to happen.

Scott stopped frozen at his tracks the moment he saw the heartbreaking scene. It is just that he never saw Isaac this down. Yes he saw how Isaac cried mourned for Allison, but something’s different now. Isaac had this sorrow in his crying that Scott never saw before. A sorrow that is a cry for help. A sorrow that begs to be heard.

Scott couldn’t help but tear up. His heart suddenly felt being pulled down by the force of gravity at seeing how his beloved friend is so vulnerable. He found himself gasping for air as if he was the one crying. For all the times that they spent together, he never saw Isaac that hurt and seeing him now is not easy. It didn’t help when he thought that he might have played a part in Isaac’s despair, pushing Isaac over his threshold when he knows Isaac silently counts on him. That thought of him, failing to meet Isaac’s expectations, causing him such sadness, nailed his feet on the ground as he deemed himself the one to be stoned to death for falling short on their friendship.       

Derek could only speculate how surprising a scene like this is to Scott. After all, Isaac is not the type to convey his feelings and Derek totally understands that for he is like that too. So it wouldn’t surprise him if Scott never saw Isaac like this. One of the worst things you can do to a person (or a friend for this matter) is to force him to open up. That only adds more pressure to their highly pressurized emotions and you will only make them feel worse. Some people just have this uncanny ability to repress their emotions, act like they’re okay when they aren’t, smile a believable fake smile, chuckle when it’s nothing more than a polite laugh, make sarcastic remarks in times of adversity, joke about things that have traces of truth, and no one should put it into their mission to force these kind of people speak up about themselves when all throughout their lives they have lived with this disposition not only to protect themselves from further wrecking, but more importantly, to remain steadfast, to endure all the trials that came and will come their way. Isaac doesn’t talk much about his feelings not because he can’t trust Scott of them, but because he simply wants to be strong for himself.

Derek carefully moved away from Isaac and turned towards Scott’s direction. Scott, who is still caught up by his surprise, was deeply looking at Isaac, wondering what he can do to turn things around for his friend. Before he can make a move, Derek grabbed him by his arm and offered him a piece of advice.

“Don’t force him. Let him come to his own.” Derek said sternly, just like a protective parent. He just wants Scott to take his eagerness to help his friends down a notch for that could only make Isaac feel worse. Isaac currently has a lot of things in mind and it will not help if a certain someone keeps on prying for information, which Derek knows Scott would do. In short, what Derek meant is that if Isaac wants to share, let him be the one to initiate.

Scott looked at Derek with his watery eyes, shocked for a moment with the intensity of the grip on his shoulders and briefly confused at what Derek said. He guessed what Derek had meant was to make Isaac decide for his own. Decide on where he wants to go with his life, determine what he likes to do, resolve his own problems, things that Derek and his mom has been telling him all night at which he turned a deaf ear on. He has been acting like a total control freak this past night, making everyone know what he wants Isaac to do, to come back to him, make him accept his apology, when he never stopped to ask what it is that Isaac wanted to do.

Life is not easy for him and it definitely did not go easy for Isaac. It’s hard to live by in this world when almost everything has been taken away from you. That is why Scott took it to his responsibility to always keep an eye on Isaac, something that he failed to do in recent times. A responsibility like this is harder than what it seems. You can’t just stop for a moment because you got busy because you are literally all that the person has. On the other hand, you can’t put that person into a chokehold, making him obey your laws since you’re only either limiting both his growth and potential and/or crushing his spirits further.

That was the moment when Scott signed Isaac’s release form from his supervision. He was always telling Isaac to do this, do that, go here, and go there, especially during times of crisis. He had never asked Isaac of his opinion when he knows Isaac has a lot to give. Instead of encouraging Isaac to act on his own, he has taken it to himself to dictate Isaac’s actions. It’s either he is this control freak, though with pure intentions, or this magical disappearing act, when the Nogitsune came to shop around. And that must have put a burden on Isaac, to don’t know where to fit yourself when one day you have this mollycoddling friend and in the next you are just plainly overlooked.

Scott has decided that it is not anymore about what he wants for Isaac, it is what Isaac wants for himself, and he would stand by him, keeping a watchful eye from the distance, making sure to help along the way when needed. This is not the end of their friendship. Instead this is just to refurbish what has been a problematic set up for both of them. It’s time to take Isaac for who he is now not for what his past tells about him.          

Scott walked slowly towards Isaac, taking notice at how the distance between them is getting closer and closer to zero. Each step forward is a testament of his commitment to being Isaac’s friend, brother, alpha, and nothing’s going to change that. He grabbed a chair, lifted it up, and brought it at Isaac’s side quietly. He placed it gently, a little further back from Isaac’s chair, orienting it a bit diagonal to his’ direction, sat on it and proceeded to do something that attested their pact to each other. He stretched his arms, one going over Isaac’s back, the other over his’ stomach, meeting his hands at Isaac’s waist. He intertwined his fingers, clasped his hands firmly, and brought himself closer to Isaac. Once their bodies met each other, he leaned his head on Isaac’s back letting gravity do the work, tightened his grasp, and hugged him intimately. He could hear the thumping of Isaac’s heart, a heart that is exhausted, and he wants nothing more than to restore its beat to normal rhythm. Never has he’d been this close to Isaac and the heat exchange between them is something that is refreshing for him, something that he’d wish he’d experienced sooner. He could only wish that Isaac is soothed by his hug as much as he is.

Scott told himself that he is not a shoulder to cry on. Rather, he will shoulder Isaac’s tears, catching them one by one, decreasing them by the minute, all this by simply letting him know how much he means to him, and hopefully that message gets across.

And it seemed that the message did get across. Isaac grabbed Scott’s forearm, squeezed it tightly, and gently caressed his’ skin with his thumb, and in the process, acknowledging just how much this friendship means to him.


	7. Getting Used To

It has been nothing but a blast for Isaac, ever since that day, that day when Scott held him in his arms. It was an unexpected gesture coming from Scott for Isaac and he didn’t expect Scott to hug him when the most contact they had between each other was talking. Okay that was a hyperbole but never had Scott shown this much affection to him. And to tell you honestly, he liked it very much. Liked it a point where he wants to feel it again, though he doesn’t know what other reason could be there for Scott to hold him like that again. An evil thought of faking a sad moment to gain Scott’s sympathy once crossed Isaac’s mind.

Everything has changed and everything went better than expected. After the sweet, heart-fluttering, emotion inducing moment Scott and Isaac shared, they had the talk. Not the kind of talk that you expect from your parents when it’s your first time to enter a relationship but the talk you expect from one of your friends after you just had a fight. Both werewolves were afraid if the other would even listen to what each one has to say. In their delight, the other made the talk much smoother by being open and honest about their feelings. They even spent an unnecessary amount of time apologizing to each other and only changed their topic once they both decided that both of them were at fault. After a million of sorry’s, their conversation turned to the situation at hand, Isaac’s moving out. As much as Scott wanted Isaac not to go, he knew he has to respect his friend’s decision. For his part, he did give some subtle hints as to how he wished Isaac would change his mind. It’s just that as much as Isaac didn’t want to leave the McCall house, especially after knowing Scott still accepts of him, he knew what this moving out meant to him. Besides, it’s not like something is going to change about his relationship with Scott. Yes, they might spend less time together, but Isaac knows, especially after sharing this significant event, that their time spent with each other will now always be of quality.          

Indeed they have been spending quality time with each other. The next morning after Isaac told Scott that he has decided to stay with Derek, Scott made a little surprise visit at the wee hours of the morning, definitely not to Derek’s glee. Scott brought breakfast, not only for Isaac, but also for Derek. He decided to include Derek’s name in the breakfast list not only to thank him for accepting Isaac back but also to bribe his way to forgiveness for including him in their mess. In addition to bringing breakfast to Isaac, Scott also has planned a whole day’s worth of activities for the two of them that includes eating, movies, exercising, video games, and more eating. If someone knew just how much time they spent together that day, and the nature of activities that they have done, they might take it more than just hanging out. Derek for one would like to describe what they did that day as dating.

This spending time, doing _normal friendly stuff_ together continued for a good couple of weeks. Well not really for whole days like that one day but when they do have free time together and have nothing else to do, they meet up. Of course, they also hangout with the rest of the pack and most of the time this is what they do. They are only left alone with each other during their change of shift at the veterinarian’s office when either one of them decides to stay around not to work overtime but to simply give the other some company. They also don’t have much time to hang out with each other beside school hours since Isaac has taken in another part time job at a nearby autoshop as a mechanic. This was to earn some extra money not because he has problems with his necessities (Derek is more generous than what you think) but to secure some for a rainy day, you know when Derek suddenly goes missing just like before. It helps that Deaton provides him flexible work schedules.

Supernatural happenings, thank god has been on a low.  So more often than not, Isaac gets to talk about human topics, experience human things, hear human sounds, think about human problems, and relate to as like any other human being. That helped him a lot in overcoming all his grief in life, knowing that he can move on just as he is doing now. Overall, life has been better for Isaac, uncomplicated but not boring. He has established better relationships with his friends, as they have never been more united, not only in their mourning for Allison but also for their commitment to look out for each other. The way he looks at his friends is also a lot different now. He doesn’t anymore look at them as mere passing beings, people who come and go. He now takes them more as family. Given that he has no immediate blood relatives, Isaac figured that the most he can do is to treat all of his friends as family, just like how Scott treats all of his friends. Now Scott and Melissa aren’t the only ones included in his family picture, the rest of the pack has been photoshopped in there as well. Not to question his relationships with the rest of the pack but Scott and Melissa will always be dearest to him. And between the two, Scott takes home the first place. And he might not know but he is inching closer to the special place in Scott’s heart.

~

Scott went to school with a smile on his face, not because he is excited to learn about numbers and theories, but because he is excited learn what’s up about his friends. He has been like this ever since he patched things up with Isaac. What he has gotten from working things out with Isaac is more than he had ever imagined. He hasn’t only developed a deeper relationship with Isaac, he also regained the confidence needed to step out of his grief and continue on with life. For him that meant getting a glance of how things were before things started to turn to shit. That meant living a normal life, being merry with friends, and feeling complete. Yes he knows life will never be the same when Allison left the world, but that didn’t mean life will only turn for the worse. Life’s been better for him and he hopes to cling on to this state before the next big supernatural event takes place.

His exuberance is clearly pictured on his face as he walked along the school’s hallway, having this permanent smile, greeting everyone with his eyebrows regardless if he knew them or not, having that optimism that might make pessimists puke. If emos and punks saw him, they might have the urge to kill him, for being overly happy. That exuberance didn’t escape Stiles eyes as he ran to catch up with Scott. For the past couple of weeks, things resembled of how things were. Everyone was feeling safely secured about their lives and were just living the normal teenager life, hanging out with friends, having trouble with school, not being the perfect son/daughter and living and dying in the name of your friends. Okay that might be an exaggeration since the pack is composed mostly of well-raised, kind hearted, good natured children. But the point is the pack has been enjoying each other’s company.

“Why so happy, McScotty? Stiles whispered behind Scott’s ear, almost sounding Stiles-Nogitsune creepy, as Scott was getting some things out of his locker.

“Awww Stiles, you need a hug?” Scott replied zealously, his happiness can’t be questioned, putting his arms up ready to hug Stiles when his friend pushed him away.

“Okay that’s creepy. You didn’t win the lottery right? Hahaha I must talk to Isaac and ask him what he has done to you.” Stiles said with an evil smirk, obviously implying something. Scott in turn had his mouth and eyes wide open, in a playful I-can’t-believe-you-just-though-of-that.

“Or maybe not. Eeeew” Stiles forcefully made his patented head and body jerk, portraying that he is disgusted at what he implied, all in a day’s joke.

Scott threatened to bite Stiles with his elongated pangs which Stiles easily avoided while laughing mockingly. For Stiles, indeed a lot has changed ever since Isaac moved out of the house. Yes he knew and he is the only one who knows among the pack, well except for Derek duh. As to why Isaac wanted to keep this first to himself, he didn’t know. He also doesn’t understand why Scott has been so chirpy and closer to a nutcase more than he is when he expected Scott to be down when Isaac left their home. Whatever set up they might have, Stiles has no idea. And he wants to know what happened between the two because as far as he is concerned, Scott is not someone who would let his friends go that easy from his grasps. Isaac also has been different after moving out and still both of them remain friends, even stronger than before, so something’s definitely up with those two for Stiles.

“Yes Isaac makes me happy. And you, oh hell no you don’t.” Scott teased Stiles who is now laughing hysterically. He can so get under Scott’s skin (in a playful manner) by using Isaac’s name and Scott is starting to think Stiles might get the wrong impression.

“Isaac makes you happy? As in happy endings?” Stiles asked with an evil, mischievous smirk while simultaneously blocking his head with his forearms, anticipating a physical retaliation from Scott.

Scott couldn’t believe what he just heard from Stiles. His shock expression is not anymore playful, but rather aghast. Move away cute puppy dog eyes and move along shocked puppy dog that has just been called for a bath eyes. He raised his fist and was about to hit Stiles, not that strong of course, but Stiles was saved by the bell by Coach Finstock

“Hey Scott no hitting Stiles! Save that for lacrosse. Or Greenberg. Yeah save that for Greenberg!” Coach Finstock said nonchalantly as he continued his stroll along the corridor. His voice can still be heard even when he was far away from Stiles and Scott as he continued reprimanding everyone on everything that can be noticed.

Once sure that Coach was far away and no other faculty was in sight, Scott took Stiles’ head in a headlock and proceeded to scrub it until he had decided Stiles was amply punished. Both of the two boys burst out in laughter as they gathered themselves and as Stiles was doing so, he became aware of a familiar presence that surely has been lingering in Scott’s mind after the Nogitsune fiasco. Since Scott is in such a perky state today, Stiles thought that he might as well play mediator, arbitrator, and matchmaker and take advantage of the situation.  

“Well I know who can make you happy.” Stiles said smugly, concurrently pointing his eyes to someone.

Scott followed Stiles’ line of sight and it led her to a girl, nerdily going through her books in her locker, a girl whose mother is the main reason why hell was released on earth in the form of a Nogitsune. It was Kira. Kira who is now comfortably and not anymore awkwardly part of the pack. After the entire ruckus the Nogitsune caused, Kira just found herself in Scott’s pack and everyone just kinda accepted her. After all, she has been just as instrumental in solving the riddle. Yes she is now just as part of the pack as anyone else, but, Scott has never forgotten where she was in his life before it. To put it simply, Scott knows that they were going places, places that he once went with Allison. After everyone has settled down, Kira just suddenly decided to postpone his relationship with Scott. Well that’s a hopeful thought since for all Scott knows, Kira might’ve decided to totally terminate his chance of ever having that kind of relationship with her. And there’s a multitude of reasons Scott could think as to why something like would happened.

For starters, Scott thinks Kira is being like this since she finds herself unworthy, unworthy because her mother was to blame for everything. That includes the most unfortunate and untimely demise of Allison. How could Kira think to be Scott’s girlfriend when her family, particularly her mother, wreaked havoc in the once peaceful life of the pack? If it isn’t enough that the Nogitsune had put everyone in danger, how about killing Scott’s ex girlfriend, Allison who for sure under different circumstances will still be Scott’s girlfriend. To see Scott hold his dying first love in his arms, Kira thought that she could never stomach it to just get into a relationship with Scott no matter how strong her feelings were for him.

That’s where things get complicated. How long does she have to wait to say that it’s okay to get in a relationship with Scott? Or will she ever find it in herself to say that it’s okay to do it? The thing is, Scott himself doesn’t know what to do. Don’t get it wrong she doesn’t blame Kira for anything; Noshiko’s fault is her own and not Kira’s. And if this is about giving him some space after losing Allison, well Scott isn’t sure if he’s already past it. Right now Scott is feeling right as a rain, but losing Allison has affected him more than he thought it would. He always thinks about Allison at different times of the day for no reason at all and thinking about her makes him sad. He doesn’t want to admit it but a part of him felt that getting into a relationship with Kira felt a lot like betraying Allison, betraying the love that they had for each other, because with her, it just felt so fucking right. Not that Kira felt wrong because just by the fact that out of all the girls, even including the normal ones, she made his head turn and heart feel. But maybe Scott hasn’t moved on. Yeah that might be it.

But what did Isaac teach him? Move on. You just have to go on with your life. You may pause for a moment, but you can’t stop it. ‘Cause once you do, you just so much as stopped living altogether. That is what Isaac did to reinvent himself. He moved on from all his grief, sorrow, anger, and sadness, and that allowed him to become a better person, someone who’ll continue on with his life even though life continues to give him lemons. Right now, what Scott needs to do is move on. Not move on and forget Allison and what they went through, but move on and store that memory away and make space for new ones. For all Scott knows, a relationship with Kira is just a love story waiting to happen.

With that in mind, he took a glance at Stiles, who was now raising his eyebrows at him, as if asking him what he will do. He knows what Stiles want him to do and he’s going to do just that. Walk up to Kira and ask her out. Not to pick up from where they left, but to start anew. If things do workout between them, at least Scott can say that their relationship was built under normal circumstances, not by running around saving each others’ asses, just like what they did during the Nogitsune story arc.

Scott nodded at Stiles who then clamped his shoulders and whispered good luck. Stiles then walked away, victoriously smiling at how he made his best friend man up. Actually it was Isaac’s doing, his example that made Scott decided that he is the Alpha, the apex predator, and the hottest girl in town. And Stiles could be credited as the one who reminded Scott that he has unfinished business with Kira. Of course Stiles doesn’t know that Isaac has that influence on Scott. But, he still wants to know what’s up with those two. If there is anything that he picked up from what just happened (i.e. Scott deciding that he’ll talk to Kira), it’s that it seems like Scott and Isaac really doesn’t have a thing going on. Well, not yet.

Scott nervously walked to Kira’s location. As to why he is nervous, he thinks it might be the fact that both of them have been playing hide and hide, wanting to avoid what is obvious, hoping for them to be just good friends and at the same time hoping for them to get together. Kira has already seen him thanks to her foxy skills so here goes nothing for Scott.

“Hey.” Scott told Kira, his shaky voice giving away his jitters.

“Oh. Hi Scott.” Kira greeted back in her sweet voice and sweet smile.

“So…” Scott started, but then he suddenly got lost in his words, must be the nerves. He wasn’t sure but he might’ve scratched his head in his nervousness, totally making a fool of himself.

“So…what?” Kira giggled, looking at Scott with an amused face that clearly expected Scott to follow up. If it was Scott to tell, he’ll say that Kira is collected and composed but little does he know that the insides of Kira has been stirring up quite a nervous storm ever since he approached her. It’s just that true awkward people will make awkward moments not awkward and instead turn not awkward moments totally awkward. That’s the rule of awkwardness.

“Uhhh, just wondering if, if we could hang out after school?” There it is. Scott sputtered it out while doing this ‘punch my one hand’ motion to mask away all of the anxiousness. Oh he also made the totally adorable pleading eyes that can make any girl (or guy) swoon.

“Yeah, sure.” Kira replied smoothly, can’t help but give in to that creeping smile her minds tells her to do. In her mind she is absolutely freaking out. Well, this can only mean one thing right? And to tell you honestly, she doesn’t know what to do. She’ll be honest to tell you that she isn’t sure if now is the perfect time to do this, or if this is right to do in the first place. First of all, she is just getting the ropes on the 101 guide to living the supernatural life and she has been genuinely enjoying knowing more day by day with her friends. This thing with Scott, she isn’t sure where to place this.

“Okay. See you later.” Scott said, breathing a sigh of relief once he heard Kira’s response, nervous sweat totally making a trail off his forehead. He stayed there for a couple of seconds and just stared at Kira and he is undeniably making things awkward and uncomfortable.

“Okay Scott. Hahaha See you later.” Kira responded amusingly, making Scott know his own awkwardness, as to which Scott responded with just a scratch on his head and a quick goodbye hand gesture.

They both went their separate ways, eagerly and not eagerly waiting for later.

~

Coach Finstock, was already in the classroom when Scott got there. Also inside was Stiles, who went ahead of him and Isaac, who’s been an early bird since his change of address. A part of that is because the bed is way more comfortable in the McCall house and another part of that is because he promised to do better in school. Even though no one is going to be proud if ever he’ll get good grades, at least he learned what discipline means, to do things even if you don’t want to, and ultimately to work hard not for anyone but for yourself.

“Scott! That’s strike two for you. Get your ass in your seat.” Coach Finstock ordered Scott, who ashamedly went to his seat, in front of Stiles’ and diagonal to Isaac’s, who was beside Stiles. Both Stiles and Isaac were giggling, making sure Scott knew they were laughing at him, but they were careful enough to not to make it that loud, or else detention. And that wouldn’t be a good idea for both of them. For Isaac, it’s because he has to work over at Deaton’s. For Stiles, it’s simply because he cannot and will never be able to sit still quietly in one place for a whole hour.

“Sooooo…how’d it go?” Stiles asked Scott, tapping him with his pen, quite annoyingly, but Scott’s used to it.

“Later.” Scott replied.

“Wha- What? What do you mean later? Oh c’mon Scott you know I can’t wait. So what did…” Stiles persisted. He’ll get an answer to his question and he’s not going to wait a good hour just to get it even if that means testing Coach’s unjust patience.

“Later. As in later. I’m going to meet her later. Later after school.” Scott cut him off, trying his best to muffle his voice because who knows what a strike three means for Coach Finstock. He does not need detention to further delay this game of stalling until eventually it becomes forgotten with Kira.

“Ooooooh...” Stiles said in the sudden clarity of the situation.

“What’s happening later after school?” Isaac asked, totally out of the loop. Stiles and Scott looked at him and he felt kinda weird, it’s as if they’ve expected him to know what’s up.

“Well, our favorite Alpha over here is going on a date.” Stiles answered, while giving Scott a congratulatory pat on the back.

“Well it’s not really a date, more like catching up with each other, you know catch up...” Scott explained himself. Some may call it a date since they have history but he calls it catching up. He’s definitely not ending the day with a girlfriend.

“If you say so…” Isaac said smugly doing a head cock in the process, obviously joining and enjoying this game of tease Scott.

“So you’re ganging up on me now. Such friends.” Scott acting hurt said, to which both Stiles and Isaac responded with a laugh. Soon Scott joined in the giggling and that didn’t get past Coach Finstock’s ears who was writing something on the blackboard.

“Okay who’s looking do nothing after school huh? Because I can make you do nothing. So if you wanna do nothing just laugh some more because I can for sure make you do nothing in detention. Who was it? Was it you Greenberg? Nope I doubt that, you’re too uncool to be that contemptuous. So whoever…” Coach continued to ramble, enjoying every moment of taking time off from actual teaching to do some nonsensical lecturing.

The three boys for their part, stopped laughing, or were trying their best not to. They have these grins plastered on their faces and if only Coach looked harder at them, he would figure out that they were the culprits. Once the moment has settled down, all three were listening attentively, or rather, Scott was listening attentively. Stiles’ mind was, as usual, on the Bridge to Terabithia. Isaac on the other hand, had other things in mind, things that he’ll send Scott’s way.

“Hey Scott.” Isaac practically whispered in a manner that only a person with super hearing could hear. He did that because he doesn’t want to be on the end of the short stick of Coach Finstock. Also, he wanted to tell this something to Scott personally, because conveying it through Stiles will just end up with further cajoling.

Of course this will not get past Scott, the true Alpha, who supposedly has enhanced everything. He took a quick glance at Isaac and confirmed that it was him by the way Isaac was looking at him, smiling and definitely has something to say to him. Scott turned back his head towards the board not to shake Isaac off but to try to act as normal as possible. If Isaac can’t wait till after class to say something and even resorted in using their super hearing, then this must be of importance and must be kept in silence.

“Yeah, is there something wrong?” Scott muttered under his breath. If anyone else were to see him, it might look like he’s being a good student repeating to himself what he’d just learned from the teacher. For a moment, Scott had himself worried at the fact that Isaac wants to tell him something, but nothing could be that bad by the way Isaac smiled at him when he looked at him.

“Nope. Haha. Just wanted to wish you good luck later. You know with Kira. Hope things work out between you two.” Isaac muttered under his breath, and even though Scott wasn’t looking at him, he smiled. It was in his purest intentions to wish the best for Scott. After all, Scott is not only wishing but also doing his best for him. Scott has been nothing but a supportive friend ever since his move and Isaac could never thank him enough for that. Isaac knows he has no control over the relationship of Scott and Kira, and he would never intrude on something as personal as a relationship, so the best that he can do is show encouragement to Scott.

Well that was not something Scott expected. He even had his eyes open in surprise at what he just heard. It’s because the Isaac that he once knew would never tell him that, not because the past-Isaac didn’t treat him much of a friend back then, but because the past-Isaac was very cautious of his actions. Now that a lot of things have changed, Isaac is now confidently making his own decisions. This means a lot for him, coming from someone who he cares for and who also cares for him in return. Stiles would’ve also probably said the same thing but not in the same manner as Isaac did, pure and warm to hear.

“Thanks Isaac.” Scott replied, not looking back at Isaac to not give any reason for Stiles to tease him further about his thing with Isaac. He hoped Isaac could see how he made him smile because of the concern. Of course, Isaac couldn’t see what Scott’s face was doing through his back and he wasn’t able to hear enough to determine the emotion that Scott was conveying his gratitude in, so he just simply lifted his lips up into a curve and proceeded to scribble down some notes. On his side, Stiles was curiously looking at him with inquisitive raised eyebrows as to why he was smiling to what seems like for no reason at all. Little did Stiles know that there was a lot more going on between Isaac and Scott beyond his vantage point of the two werewolves.

~

The day went by as usual for the pack, cafeteria food were eaten, homework were crammed, half-meant jokes were said, stories were told, gossips were shared. Lydia preached, Stiles listened, Danny laughed, Malia learned, Scott cared, and Isaac took it all for a day’s work. The moment of truth has arrived and the trio of Scott, Stiles, and Isaac headed towards the school’s exit, with Scott waiting for Kira, Isaac heading to work, and Stiles looking for something to do (or someone to bug). And alas, Stiles might just get someone to listen to his banters.

“Oh, sorry Isaac. I can’t drop you off today. I’ll make it up to you.” Scott apologized. He had this look on his face that clearly showed how bad he feels at the moment, eyebrows knitted together and eyes like a kid who had just broken his mother’s vase. Yes he wasn’t obliged to drop Isaac off but this has been there set-up for the past couple of weeks. Besides, he has fully committed himself in helping Isaac and that meant helping him whenever he needed and right now, Isaac needed to go to work. Scott knows Isaac is a big boy and could probably take care of his own but little things like helping Isaac save some money from commuting, sparing him from the hassle of it and making sure he arrives on time, are things that motivate him to continue what he does.

“Oh.” Isaac replied. He hadn’t really thought about that. It’s been a routine for him to ride Scott’s bike and go to work after school hours that he never thought about it when he knew Scott would be off somewhere else.

“No worries, I can just go there.” Isaac added, keeping a smile on his face letting Scott know that there’s no need to apologize. After all, it’s not Scott’s duty to bring him to work. He should be able to do that by himself. If there was also something he should do, it’s to show his gratitude to Scott.

“Wait. Stiles can drop you off. Right Stiles?” Scott said glaring at Stiles, daring him to say no, to which Stiles responded with a snicker.

“Huh? No I can’t. You know I have things do.” Stiles responded, acting like he really can’t as if his life depended on it. He doesn’t really have anything to do. He just wants Scott to persuade him more, to test how far he will go for Isaac.

“Stiles! You know I know when you’re lying.” Scott fired back. Scott knows why Stiles is being like this and for a moment, he thought if just making Isaac commute was the better idea.

“Hey, you don’t have to fight over this. Hahaha. I can really go there alone.” Isaac joined in the conversation. After all, it’s about him. It’s really heart-warming for him that Scott is this concerned for him. But, he knows Scott has his own things to do and it’s unfair to disrupt his normal life just for him. Same goes for Stiles.

“No really it’s fine. I know Stiles is just playing hard to get.” Scott replied. Well he knows Isaac can manage on his own but he doesn’t have to if Stiles is readily available and is really willing to help but is just milking the situation.

“Guys, you don’t really have to do this…” Isaac said. The last thing he wants is for Scott and Stiles to fight because of him.

“Yeah I don’t have to do this.” Stiles interrupted. And that gained an angry glare from Scott. Scott is really serious, Stiles thought. Maybe he should just drop this act because Scott is definitely heating up. “I’m just kidding. Of course I can drop Isaac off. Isaac is always welcomed in my jeep.” Stiles quickly added, hoping he gave the right answer just in time.

Scott breathed a sigh of relief, at last someone’s going to take Isaac to his work. Besides that, it’s good to know that he can always count on Stiles to pick up his slack, even though sometimes you have to work for it.

“Ooookay.” That’s all Isaac could say. He doesn’t know what to take away from this but the truth that he has great friends. With that, they separated ways. Scott went to his bike and waited for Kira while Isaac and Stiles proceeded to go to Deaton’s.

Riding in Stiles’ car is definitely much comfier than riding Scott’s bike. But, Isaac had to admit that while it is true in that way, he can’t deny that he’ll choose the motorcycle over the jeep all day long. He also had to admit that while he has no right to feel as such, for some reason he was sad that he wasn’t able to ride with Scott on his way to work. He just said to himself that he’ll just have to get used to this feeling, since with the apparent comeback of Kira into Scott’s life, he is bound to lose some time with him. The problem is, though you acclimatize yourself to certain situations, that does not stop you from feeling something for them. You can get used to something but that will not stop your emotions from telling the truth.


	8. Promises, Promises

Greasy, sweaty, stinky, and grimy. That would be how Isaac will describe himself at the moment as he ran around the shop, sporting smudges of motor oil not only on his face but all over his body. His shift has been busy for today, as it always was. He has met new cars, and encountered a few repeaters through his time at work. Some had broken pieces to mend, while some had improvements to make. All in all, his plate was full of cars, as expected.

His job as an auto mechanic is not that different to being a vet’s assistant. Both jobs require you to get dirty, to get your hands in tight spaces, to lubricate rough engines, to sweep animal feces, to mop urine (or worse blood), but getting dirty never stopped Isaac in enjoying his jobs. Well how could you not enjoy helping people in their everyday lives? Yes he treats animals and repairs cars, but behind every pet, every vehicle that he has to work with, are people who spend money and take time out of their personal lives to ask for help. And Isaac is no more than glad to be of service. And, he is more than happy to serve this new customer who just entered the shop.

“Hey, I think my worn out clutch and tires need replacing. Uhh…Isaac.” The customer said while looking at Isaac’s almost incomprehensible nametag that has been swimming from all kinds of substances.

“Okay.” Isaac replied. He took some time to examine the extent of the damage time and use has inflicted on the motorcycle. After carefully inspecting the afflicted parts, he came to the conclusion that they do need urgent replacing.

“Wow. You’re lucky to get here alive on this thing. You’re an accident waiting to happen.” Isaac said as he shook his head in disapproval. First things first, you have to be responsible for your own life.

“Nah. I can take any beating from any accident.” The customer boastfully said, his smug says it all.

“Well you probably could, but the normal people that you will involve cannot.” That’s the second thing Isaac disapproves of, endangering other people’s lives because of your recklessness. He cannot help but look at his customer disappointingly.

“Ehhh…Sorry I’ve just been busy and forgot to have my annual check up.” The customer remorsefully said.

“Fine. Just always check up on it.” Isaac said as he went to the back room to get some matching parts needed for the motorcycle. When he came back, the customer was tapping mindlessly on his phone.

“Got somewhere to go?” Isaac asked, he needed to know if he should hurry up or something.

“Well kinda. It’s still for later. So no rush.” The customer replied.

“With Kira?” Isaac asked. He basically dropped everything, the tools and parts he was carrying on floor beside the motorcycle. If it will be to someone else, his question and action might sound a little resentful.

“Yeah.” The customer responded while looking down, doesn’t understand why he feels a little ashamed.

“Fair enough.” Isaac said, trying to sound indifferent, as he proceeded to work on the motorcycle and his thoughts.

The time Isaac was working on the bike was spent in silence. Besides from trying to remember and figure out what goes where, for some reason, he couldn’t get the thought of his customer’s presumed date with Kira out of his head. Well for starters, this will be their nth date in just this week. If Isaac didn’t know better, the number of dates in just this week could probably outnumber the number of days in a week. And the week is not even ending today. How much time do you have to spend with someone before you could say that you’re in a relationship with him/her? In Isaac’s mind, he’s just frustrated because no matter how much he and his friends insinuate the relationship, the two parties involved continuously deny. As to why he is frustrated, it’s just that he feels like he’s being lied to. It feels bad to be kept out of the circle, even if you’re only two in it. That’s how Isaac feels even if he has no right to.

And it’s not only because of that. Ever since the two went on their dating spree, a lot of things have changed when it comes to pack hang outs. Most of the time the two are not present in their gatherings because they’re spending time with each other. They have every right to do so but they should also think about the pack, after all they both belong to it. Isaac can condone when he’s forced to commute or ride with someone else, when he eats or studies alone, or when he watches TV all by himself, for the happiness of his friend. But he can’t accept when they as a group are overlooked for the sake of their relationship’s convenience. If that can’t be helped, the least that they can do is come clean and admit what’s going on between them, so Isaac can move on.

“I’m almost done. You can just go pay at the counter.” Isaac told his client. He said that as if his customer wasn’t his friend, like he was just one of those everyday people that go to the shop. He is still deep in his thoughts.

“Okay.” That was all the costumer could say. It didn’t escape him the manner at which Isaac said that to him. Maybe, just maybe, Isaac is just focused at his work. Perhaps, Isaac just had a long day. So he went on to the other side of the shop to settle his account.

As the bill was being paid, Isaac reached for the keys and turned on the bike. He revved it up like there’s no tomorrow, acting on his frustration. He doesn’t quite understand what to feel, or rather he knows what he feels but is afraid that what he feels is not valid. If there is one thing that he’s sure that he feels right now, it’s that he is totally acting unprofessionally towards a customer. Thank god the manager is not seeing him right now. As soon as he saw his client, he slowly let the bike run on its own as to not raise any suspicion, though he doubts if that escaped his client’s senses.

“Here you go. It’s all good.” Isaac presented the newly fixed bike to its owner with a tap on its chair, a chair that he once frequently sat on but is reserved for another one now. “Make sure to drive safe.” He added, trying his best to put up a smile.

The client on the other hand doesn’t know how to respond. Something’s obviously up with his favourite mechanic. No one can lie to him and get away with it. That’s the rule of being a bona fide alpha.

“Hey, you okay?” He asked Isaac, holding him by the arm, trying to figure out what’s wrong.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay. Just had quite a tiring day I guess.” Isaac replied, wiping off the sweat of his forehead, still trying to put up a smile. Well this time the smile was easier to put up with the question of concern and the warmth of touch. But still, a lie is a lie. He isn’t tired physically. No meager human job can wear him down. However, you can still get tired emotionally. As Isaac thought of that he kicked himself on the inside for over thinking about this. In fact, it’s nowhere near his business to meddle with this. He deserves no explanations whatsoever.

“Okay…I’ll go ahead. Thanks Isaac. See you tomorrow.” He wants to believe that Isaac is okay. He guessed that he could just talk to him tomorrow, or some other time.

“Sure. Bye Scott.” Isaac replied, sounding a little sad on that statement. After Scott left, he shrugged off all of his thoughts and went back to work.

~

The pack was gathered at the cafeteria for lunch, minus Scott and Kira. As to where they were, the pack could only hypothesize. Isaac, Stiles, and Danny sat on one side of the table, while Lydia and Malia sat on opposite side. In front of them were unappealing cafeteria food, waiting to be eaten. The only problem is, as part of the whole new ‘pack is family’ thing, they all agreed to eat their lunch at the same time together, because the family that eats together stays together. Kinda a bit over the top and cliche but it does give them a strong sense of camaraderie. So as they waited, five, ten, fifteen minutes or so, the cafeteria food only got more unappetizing.

“You know I’m going to make them buy us lunch. We don’t deserve this at all.” Lydia complained as she took a spoonful of something that she could only speculate what and let it ooze back to the plate.

“Well it’s not half that bad.” Malia suggested. “Not if you ate raw meat for a good couple of years.” She added giggling along the way, not so sure if she should be proud of that fact.

“I’ll just pretend I didn’t hear that.” Danny said as he laughed from all the bizarre things the supernatural world has to offer. A lot has been different ever since he came out (not of the closet) but of the presumed ignorance of the supernatural world. Even though he has some knowledge of it, it does not change the tendency for him to be shocked at what his friends had done.

“Well I’m not a carnivorous shape shifting person. And neither are three fifths of this table. Actually four fifths since Isaac has never really eaten raw meat before. Or have you?” Lydia asked as she raised a curious eyebrow towards Isaac, wanting to know if Isaac ever felt the urge to strike down a deer and eat its meat, though she reckons Scott or Derek will allow that.

“Nope, never had the chance to do so.” Isaac snickered. He would never do that. Derek won’t allow that. And Melissa would never let her two borders be that primal. After all, its modern age and he doubts if there are werewolves who still eat raw meat.

Stiles looked at Isaac with an evil look and a smile to boot the moment he answered. Evil as in he just thought of something malevolent to say.

“Really Isaac? You never had ANY KIND OF RAW MEAT IN YOU? Never tasted meat of something….or someone?” Stiles told him with a sinister smile. To which the whole pack responded to with surprised eyes and gaping mouths, appalled at the connotative meaning the question holds. Isaac in his part shoved Stiles away with glaring eyes (lucky for Stiles to have Danny to prevent him from falling). He knew exactly who Stiles was referring to. Stiles have always teased him about his closeness to a certain someone ever since he moved out of the McCall house. Last thing that he would want is an intrigue of his supposed affection for Scott. Moreover, it’s enough that Melissa believes that he likes Scott and that’s one thing he should probably resolve sooner or later, can’t let Melissa keep on thinking the wrong thing.    

“Oh my god Stiles! You don’t just say that to people! Especially when Danny’s around.” Lydia called out Stiles, taking a swipe at Danny too which elicited another set of surprised eyes and gaping mouths. This conversation is definitely getting out of hand. On the other hand, Isaac breathed a huge sigh of relief that the follow up accusations never happened.

“Okay I’ll just pretend we didn’t have this conversation.”  Danny laughingly says as he placed his hands over his ears. He is not offended by the assumption, well he can’t if it’s real. After being baptized into the pack, he realized how normal the pack was behind the supernatural facets that they show. And being a normal teenager means making fun of your friends.

“Okay you upped me on that one.” Stiles told Lydia as he acknowledge the fair banshee’s wits, as he laughed hysterically, obviously amused at where his snide question led to. Lydia, upon hearing the compliment held her head high as she always does. But she doesn’t know the teasing is not yet done.

“Of course, if there’s anyone to talk about getting any, it would be Stiles. Sorry man.” Isaac said to Stiles. He draped an arm over Stiles’ shoulder to act as if he is showing sympathy to the person who just took a swipe at him.

As expected the pack burst out laughing. Well because, because everyone thought Stiles was still a virgin. Good thing it was lunch and you can make as much noise as you want. Lydia’s laughter, to her credit could be described at boisterous. On the other hand, Malia’s laughter was faker than a fake id. She tried her best to give out the most genuine laugh but she failed miserably. She was just lucky the others were so engrossed in their laughter that no one noticed.

As the rest of the pack were enjoying themselves, Stiles was crimson red. For the first time in forever, he didn’t know what to do. That joke quickly back fired on him. If you asked him if he was embarrassed, yes he was. But we all know not because he still has his v-card, because he doesn’t anymore, to the person sitting across him. And no one knows yet. Not even Scott, because as much as Stiles enjoyed it, he wasn’t fully himself when he did it. And neither did he or Malia followed up on it. Everything eventually was just forgotten. Now he was reminded of how awkward things were supposed to be with Malia coming to the pack and he feels every inch of that awkwardness here and now. He would not dare take a look at Malia at the moment or else stories could be written and told by themselves so he just kept his head down on the low, acting like he was affected by what Isaac had just said. He was, but not in the way everyone was assuming.

Just as the mirth was dying down, Stiles increasingly felt uncomfortable in his seat. He doesn’t know what to expect next. Lucky for him, the two latecomers finally arrived and the pack’s attention turned to them.

“Well here comes our couple who has no problems getting screwed.” Lydia whisperingly says as she rolled her eyes. At last the two have arrived after what seemed like forever. Unfortunate for them, they just missed the fun. The pack settled down as Scott and Kira approached. Stiles was still queasy in his position and Isaac took in a deep breath, for what, well because Scott and Kira are here and he thinks that what they had talked about is totally inappropriate to bring up to them.

“Sorry guys we’re late. My dad asked me to do something.” Kira apologized sweetly to the pack. She took a seat with the rest of the girls while Scott sat with the boys, beside Danny.

 _‘Well what’s Scott got to do with that?’_ Isaac contemplated for a moment whether or not he should say that. Lucky for him, the conversation shifted its topic and he didn’t have to make a fool of himself for sounding resentful.

~ 

They finally got to eat their food as the whole pack was all in. As they did, Lydia did most of the talking as usual, with Danny interjecting here and there and Malia listening. Scott and Kira also contributed in the conversation. What’s unusual is Stiles being un-Stiles. He is still not over the distressing moment he just had. For sure other people noticed his out of character-ness, since it’s a quiet Stiles for god’s sake. However, people may not have noticed how silent the man beside him became.

Isaac didn’t actually sit there in absolute silence. He giggled when it was warranted, and responded when it’s necessary. He’s not just his usual jolly, quick-witted, sarcastic self. No one noticed him since Stiles is more unbecoming of Stiles at the moment than Isaac is to himself. As much as he denied it, the reason why is being as such is because of Scott, specifically how Scott is juggling his time with Kira and the rest of the pack. It’s not only because they were late for lunch, Isaac believes that Kira actually had something to do and Scott being Scott wanted to help. It’s because they have made the pack wait numerous times already, and that’s if they were lucky because sometimes they are totally ditched. So much for being the Alpha, leader of the pack.

But as always, nothing gets past Scott McCall. He was wondering why his two friends were not their usual selves, quiet to be precise. Yes their faces convey happiness, youthfulness, and joy, but it’s not natural. Scott thought that maybe they got into a fight or something, although since they are beside each other right now this may be an isolated case. That’s what he was hoping for. He’s going to have to talk to them about this. Oh yeah he owes Isaac one talk too. He owes Isaac a lot of things. He needs to…

_DRIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

“What?! I’ve only just begun!” Lydia whined as she looked down on her barely touched food.

“Well maybe if you didn’t talk too much you’d finish. Bye!” Danny retorted as he stuck a tongue out to Lydia and ran away as he waved everyone goodbye, taking a one last ditched effort to avenge the teasing he received earlier. The others followed suit, with Stiles and Malia hurrying to get away from each other before something could ensue between them. Lydia walked out gracefully, still visibly miffed at how fast lunch ended and ran after Danny, not wanting him to have the last laugh.

Soon enough, Isaac was left with Scott and Kira as the others hurriedly went on with their personal business. Not the most ideal situation since both Scott and Kira, particularly them being a couple, is the subject of Isaac’s feels. So the only logical thing to do is to just leave and to prevent any chance of adding fuel to the fire and besides, all of them still had class. However, as he got out of his seat and was about to turn to the exit, Scott called his attention.

“Isaac. You riding with Stiles later?” Scott asked. Kira looked at him, confused at where this question was coming from. For Scott, he wanted to know if there is really tension between Stiles and Isaac, and if that was true, he’d go earlier than the early worm to fix it, even if it meant cancelling his plans with Kira.

“Uhm, maybe.” Isaac responded sneering. He can’t help but answer the question mockingly. Scott has just put more fuel into the fire and he didn’t mean to sound spiteful but it just came out like a solar flare. Well with whom other else could he ride with besides Stiles after he became persona non grata to Scott’s bike? After he said that, he quickly headed towards the exit with a frown on his face.

“Is he alright?” Kira asked Scott with a worried expression, further confused at what had just happened. Never had she seen Isaac snap like that for a long time. She was about to ask something else but was cut off by Scott.

“Nope. I think he and Stiles fought. That’s why they were quiet the whole time.” Scott answered, the knot on his eyebrows showing his concern for his two friends. He guessed it right, or so he thought, that Stiles and Isaac were not at peace with each other. You can’t really blame him for being wrong, that’s the only thing plausible from his vantage point.

“Oh. I hope they work it out.” Kira said as she put a reassuring hand on Scott’s arm. For a second, before she was cut off by Scott, she thought that the reason why Isaac answered Scott’s question sarcastically was because Scott hasn’t ridden with Isaac for a long time since she was always occupying Scott’s time and that must’ve affected Isaac in some way. But she also noticed Stiles’ strange behaviour earlier and she knows that Scott knows Isaac and Stiles better than anyone else, which is why she believed what he just had said.

“Hey, is it okay if I talk to them after school? Just to make sure everything’s okay.” Scott turned to Kira. The thing is, he doesn’t want to disappoint anyone, Kira, Stiles, Isaac or anyone of his friends for any matter. But, he knows he is indebted to Isaac after turning him down, all the bike rides, after work accompaniments, TV nights, he can’t take it to add more to the list. On top of everything, he did promise to support Isaac and frankly, he has been wavering in his promise. If what had just happened, Isaac obviously being irked at someone is not enough to cause him to be unsettled, he does not know and does not want to know what could.        

“Sure, sure. No problem. I also have something to do after school. Talk to them.” Kira told Scott in her most genuine tone. For her, it’s both about feeling guilty for taking up so much of Scott’s time and letting Scott do his thing, which is helping out his friends. Never in Kira’s whole tenure with the pack has someone gotten into a fight with someone else. Normally, they were against supernatural forces, not with themselves. As the leader of the pack, Kira knows Scott’s responsibility. Beyond his role as an Alpha, Kira knows Scott’s personality, someone who’ll move heaven and earth to help his friends. And that’s what Scott needs to do now.

“Thanks.” Scott replied. A part of him not entirely too pleased to know that something’s definitely up and another part of him happy that he’ll get a chance to spend time with his other friends. Maybe he’ll even take Isaac and/or Stiles out for dinner once everyone’s chores are done.

~

Isaac sat in his last class with a plethora of emotions enough to make psychologists insignificant. One of his emotions, probably the most prevalent is anger. Not anger at what but anger at whom. It’s not true when people your parents say that they’re not angry with you, only disappointed in what you have done. They won’t be blabbering and scolding you if they were only disappointed. The truth is they are both angry and disappointed in you. Their disappointment in you is what makes them angry. The only thing to remember is that anger is a fleeting emotion, at least for parents to their children and in this case, friends to their friends. It would be correct to say that Isaac is angry at Scott at the moment. Why? Because he is disappointed in him. Why? Is it because Isaac feels that he has neglected his friends? Wrong. Because Isaac feels that Scott has neglected him.

That’s where another emotion comes in. Isaac feels stupid. Stupid enough to feel that way towards Scott when he knows he has no right to. He holds no control of Scott’s life and is not supposed to dictate what he should and shouldn’t do. So what if Scott now spends more time with Kira than him? It’s not like Scott is obliged to spend time with him. The reason that he is angry at Scott simply for not being there for him like he used too spells irrational in huge capital letters in his forehead. He wants to punch himself in the head to put some sense in it.

But that won’t be enough to compensate for his feeling of regret for totally acting like a jerk back then. Saying something like that, especially to Scott, is something to fret about. After all, who is it that held your life together (quite literally) when you were at your absolute worst? And now you act ungrateful towards him, not even bothering to look back at how much he has helped you, because you simply want more.

So who was productive at his class today? No, definitely not Isaac. Countless thoughts flooded through his mind and he was switching faces like switching car gears. He’ll be frowning now and a second later he’ll be looking like a lost puppy. Then the next you’ll see him pouting and shortly after he’ll be knotting his eyebrows. What this had done to him is just confuse him out of his head. Scott confused him out of his head. That is why he decided to just let this thing pass. If there is one thing that doesn’t confuse him, that is that he is just making it harder for himself by over thinking things.

~

The bell has rung and every one scurried to the exit, waiting for their friends, ready to get the second half of their day started. In the meantime, both Isaac and Stiles sluggishly headed towards the parking area, not necessarily excited to get things about. On Isaac’s corner, the manner at which he responded to Scott’s perfectly polite question is bothering him. On Stiles’ corner, his not so friendly past encounter with Malia shook him up. If there was one person who’s definitely not lethargic as he swooped past by student after student, it would be Scott.

Scott got quickly on his feet at the first vibration of the school bell. He has something important to do and he can’t afford to let Isaac or Stiles or both of them go. He briskly walked towards the parking area where the three of them usually separate and he was the first student there. He waited and waited impatiently at the sight of any of his two friends. At least he knows Stiles was still there since the jeep was there.

Isaac doesn’t really feel like working at all but he realized that that may be the perfect opportunity to get something out of his mind. With that thought in mind, he straightened his back, shook his head and proceeded to go to the parking area, hoping that his slow ass pace didn’t get Stiles impatient enough to leave him walking to work.

Stiles is still not his usual jolly self and might’ve fended off a few people who greeted him along the hallway. He never thought that it would be this uncomfortable to be in a pack where there is one that you really like and one that you so ungracefully had sex with. Good thing he didn’t have any strings attached with any other of his pack mates. Yeah that is how it should be, for the good of the pack. So with his pride still in tack, he headed towards his car hoping that Isaac was still there waiting for him.

Scott moved his bike closer to Stiles car, actually in front of it, if ever Stiles get the idea of running away. He knows how his best friend can get stubborn at times. If he wants to do that he’ll just have to run over him. As he was parking his bike, he saw Stiles and Isaac side by side, apparently meeting up along the way. Well that’s got to be a good sign, Scott thought. The problem is, both of them had these long looks on their faces, no one talking, no Stiles talking. But why were they together? Scott for a moment thought that this is just their way of being civil to each other. Stiles know Isaac needs a lift and Scott would kill him if he so intentionally blew Isaac off so might as well do the man the favor. What Scott failed to realize is that there is really no bad blood between the two. So to satisfy his curiosity, Scott resorted in using his super hearing powers to pick up the heartbeat of his two friends to see if there are any irregularities that could’ve been brought about by the situation. He shut his eyes closed and focused all of his energy to his ears, blocking out all the meaningless chatter around him, zooming into the space shared by his two friends just a few meters away from him, expecting to catch any aberrations from the norm. What came his way are not just heartbeats but apologetic words.

_“Hey, sorry for earlier. Didn’t mean to offend you. You know the earlier thing at lunch?”_

Shit. They did fight, Scott said to himself. He can’t help but shake his head upon the confirmation of his suspicion.

_“No, no need to say sorry. After all I started it. My fault man. The joke quickly back fired at me huh? Haha ”_

At least both of them are already reconciling. That has got to be a good sign.

_“C’mon what I said was below the belt. I didn’t mean it that way. If you want any consolation, I…”_

_“I really didn’t take it that way, believe me. I was just….”_

They stopped. Scott further concentrated on his sensory receptors. They just can’t stop. He had to and needed to know the bottom of this.

“SCOTT!”

Scott jolted out of his concentration, body flinching quite dramatically telling that the voice scared the bejeezus out of him. Stiles and Isaac had managed to be right in front of him without him knowing it. He didn’t realize that all the while he was focusing on their voices, they had come close enough just to see him in some sort of a trance well in fact he was just eavesdropping in their conversation. It didn’t help that he had his super hearing activated when Stiles basically shouted in his ear.

“Hey what you doing here? I thought you had somewhere to go. Are you on drugs or something?” Stiles chuckled in seeing a not so innocent looking Scott, who looks like he has just been caught in the act.

“Hmm.” Isaac made a little sound of amusement. He wanted to say more but now is not the right time, or it doesn’t just feel right. He’s still not past his feelings for Scott no matter how much he tried to push it away.

“No. No no no no. I was just, uhhh, there was a last minute change up. I just came by to see you two.” Scott answered, smiling at his two friends for he is just pleased to see them.

“Wow. Wow we’re going to get a chance to see you. Well that’s a change.” Stiles giggled as he tried to make Scott guiltier by the second. At least his mood is getting better by the minute.

“Well I just wanted to make sure you two were okay. You two did look like out of yourselves back at lunch. Is everything okay?” Scott got direct to the point. He leaned one of his hands on the handle of his bike and casually placed the other in his pocket. He had this patented look of concern that only his friends have the privilege to see.

Stiles and Isaac exchanged a curious look with each other with Stiles having the more inquiring one. Well he was stuck in his stupor back at lunch that he didn’t realize that Isaac was having one of his own. Stiles knew that someone would eventually notice him but it looks like he was not alone. It made him think if what he really said bothered Isaac.

“Woah man I’m really sorry I really didn’t mean anything by that. I’m just, you know, friendly teasing?” Stiles directed his body towards Isaac who was looking at him directly in the eyes.

“No it didn’t really. No offense taken, as in zero.” Isaac told Stiles, reassuring him that he wasn’t really bothered with what Stiles said and he really believes it was all in good fun. It is their common friend, who is been the initiato of this topic, that is the subject of his disappointment.

“Well what was it about? I mean I heard you two apologizing to each other a while ago.” Scott interrupted them both. He just wanted to get to the bottom of things. It’s not usual for him to see two of his friends not their usual selves and it truly bothers him to no end until he gets things back to normal. But, he made a slip up when he admitted to peering in their conversation when they were a few good meters away from him.

“Wait a minute. So you’re eavesdropping into our conversations now?” Isaac couldn’t help but snap. Here we go again. A few moments ago he had just decided to let this pass, but Scott just wouldn’t stop. He knew Scott meant well, probably just concerned, but it was no excuse to listen in to a conversation like that. He’ll be fine with it if it was just a casual conversation but it was a personal one; he was apologizing to Stiles and Stiles was apologizing to him. It was their business, they were the business partners. Scott just came in like a new investor wanting to shake things up. Isaac really felt disrespected at what Scott had just done.

“No that’s not what I meant. I just wanted to make sure things were okay between you two.” Scott tried to reason with Isaac. He actually felt hurt knowing that Isaac was disappointed in him after the fact that he eavesdropped into his conversation. I his defense, he at first only wanted to listen to their heartbeats, the only thing is, that wasn’t all that he heard. His mistake was to continue listening but he was already there and he just couldn’t help it.

“Really? Ugh if there was something going on between us it’s for us to fix.” Isaac answered back. Again, this is just the effect of all his emotions piling up.

“And weeeeeeeee’re okay buddy.” Stiles quickly put an arm over Isaac’s shoulders and plastered a huge smile on his face to show that everything fine between them. Actually, what he wanted to do was diffuse the tension. Yes it was a dick move to listen in another’s conversation, which has got to be an abuse of power, but he knew Scott only means well. The last thing Stiles wants is this tension to escalate because clearly Isaac is pissed at Scott.

“Sorry Isaac. I didn’t really mean to do it.” Scott apologized to Isaac. You can see it in his eyes, the sincerity that a true friend has.

“If you want us to prove that we’re okay, we’re going now. Together.” Isaac said as he removed Stiles arm over him, walked past Scott and towards the passenger’s seat of Stiles’ jeep. He looked at Stiles waiting for him to unlock the doors, giving him the slight glare so he can take the hint that he wants to leave now.

Scott closed his eyes for a brief moment in his frustration that he can’t meet Isaac at the same level. He decided that he’ll just make it up to Isaac for his wrong doing by being the one to drop him off at work.

“Look Isaac, please ride with me.” Scott told Isaac as he grabbed his spare helmet and reached it out to Isaac’s direction, to show that he really wants Isaac to ride with him.

“Sorry. Have plans with Stiles.” Isaac rejected Scott’s offer with a straight face as part of his sarcastic act. He knows he’ll regret doing that later.

Scott looked at Stiles, who was nailed at his location, for support. But all Stiles can do is mouth a ‘sorry buddy’ to Scott as he proceeded to unlock the car, hopped on the driver’s seat and started the engine. As much as Stiles would like his two friends to make up, he knew he couldn’t force it. He just said to himself that things will cool off eventually, as it always does.

Scott moved his bike away in from Stiles’ car in defeat. His head hung low knowing that a friend is angry at him. Not just a friend, but a special friend in Isaac. That really got him down. All of his plans for him and Isaac for the rest of the day, all went opposite as planned. The last thing he expected is to end the day with Isaac getting mad at him. And that, out of fortune’s luck, happened. So as Stiles’s jeep exited the school premises, all Scott could do is ride in his bike, longing for Isaac to be there with him.

~

The ride in Stiles’ jeep went quiet as expected. Isaac didn’t want to say anything and kept his head on the window and Stiles didn’t want to push. If there was something clear in Stiles’ head, that is Isaac’s anger at Scott goes way deeper than just his eavesdropping sin. He put two and two together and concluded that Isaac’s silence during lunch is not brought about by his teasing, but by the arrival of Scott and Kira. After all, they were merrily laughing and heartily teasing each other before Scott and Kira arrived. So the only thing that could’ve caused Isaac to act that way is Scott. Or Kira, who knows.

After they were a good few minutes in their ride, Stiles decided to break the silence.

“So want to talk about what happened earlier? With Scott?” Stiles asked Isaac while keeping his eyes on the road.

“Do you want to talk about why you were bothered at lunch?” Isaac countered.

“Hahaha No I don’t.” Stiles answered.

“Same goes for me.” Isaac answered in finality, his eyes taking in all the sights he could see, hoping that that will drown out his thoughts, even just for a while.


	9. Sorting Hat

Isaac paused for a moment, postponing his jog around the woods, hands placed on his knees in his tiredness, shirt drenched in sweat highlighting his toned torso, taking in deep breaths making sure each inhale comes from his diaphragm. It is fun every once in a while to be tired, as he was right now. After becoming a werewolf, fatigue rarely comes. If it does, it is most likely from having to fight other supernatural beings, and that kind of weariness is not in any day or form enjoyable.

After cooling himself down, he stood up straight and wiped the sweat off his face with his forearms, and proceeded on his run. Actually, it’s nearing midnight already and Isaac has been running all night. After his shift at the auto shop, he went home, took a quick change and headed to the woods. It has been a long and tiring day and Isaac thought that nothing beats beating yourself further with a vigorous jog in the woods and dropping dead like a fly in your bed later. Because it is only by pushing his body to its limits, does he think that he gets a chance to sleep.

Besides the want to wear his body down, he also wanted to tire his head as well. He wanted his head to rest in peace but he knew that that would be hard to achieve. After all, it’s hard to have peace of mind when you muddle your head with a lot of thoughts. So he decided it would be perfect to run a little and also get the chance to think about things. Unfortunately, the little run turned to an inhuman marathon and thinking about things left his thoughts in further disarray.

This was far from different from the last time he was in the woods. His previous skirmish in the woods was when he decided that he’ll move out of McCall house. Now during that time, he wasn’t running, he was neatly tucked in under one the trees with his legs planted firmly on the ground. He also wasn’t in a state of confusion after his contemplation, in fact he found clarity amidst the difficult time. At present, he is running through paths he had run through a million times and is thinking about things that he has thought about a gazillion times already, with no end in the near future.

If there’s one thing that is common in both of his experiences in the woods, that would be the reason why he is here. The underlying reason why he went to and is now currently in the woods is Scott McCall, his good friend that affects him in more ways than one. At that thought, he shook his head in amusement, realizing just how Scott had made him wander in the woods during the night, not once but twice.

“Oh Scott, why are you like this?” Isaac said aloud, hoping nature has an answer for him.

~

_‘Hey Stiles, is Isaac okay? :(’_

That was the message Scott sent to Stiles 5 minutes ago. Right now he is at his desk, books and notebook opened alike, writing materials all out and ready to be used. But even though he was ready to dive in into the realm of knowledge, he had other businesses to attend to, namely Isaac. It’s the same thing all over again, well a little bit better this time, but the fact remains that Isaac is angry at him. And that does not make him feel any better because the last time Isaac got angry at him he moved out of the house. Who knows what he’ll do this time and Scott doesn’t want to know. But of course he doesn’t want to push it, run around town like a madman looking for Isaac, like he did last time, so he resorted to using Stiles as his adviser slash mediator, hoping his friend has some answers for him. In due time, Stiles message was received.

_‘Well how am I supposed to know, he’s not here with me.’_

Stiles replied and he knew that would elicit a not so positive reaction from Scott. But honestly, who knows what Isaac feels right now? Stiles doesn’t and he is not qualified to make an educated guess that can be shared with everyone. He has his guess but that’s his own. Besides, his guess only goes as far as hypothesizing that Isaac is angry at Scott not only because Scott eavesdropped on their conversation but because of other unknown things. He could be wrong, he could be right. So the best way to answer Scott’s question if Isaac’s okay is to beat around the bush.

 _‘C’mon. You know what I mean._ :| _Did he say anything about me?’_

Scott asked Stiles. He half-expected that Stiles would not give a direct answer. He knew Stiles was a good enough friend of Isaac to respect his privacy whatsoever. He knew that if Isaac made Stiles keep a secret, Stiles would keep it in the name of God, even if his best friend since infinity and beyond asked for it. Well that’s if Isaac even said a thing to Stiles in the first place.

_‘Nope. Nothing. Null. Didn’t say a word about you at all.  Didn’t even say anything the whole trip. Not even a thank you Stiles. Do you believe it? That ungrateful wolf! All I know is he’s not very pleased with you.’_

That’s how Stiles composed his reply to Scott. Well Isaac did say something: ‘the let’s not pursue this conversation message.’ But the fact remains that Isaac didn’t say anything about Scott, or why he was acting like an angst ridden teen. Isaac just kept quiet and actually snubbed Stiles as he got out of the car. Stiles knew something Scott did definitely bothered Isaac and that’s really all he could say because anything beyond that would make him a bad friend, and Isaac is his good friend.

_‘Is this because of the eavesdropping thing? Sorry btw.’_

Scott messaged Stiles. Well he already said sorry to Isaac and even offered him a ride like he originally planned to. But something’s amiss here, Scott said to himself. Under normal circumstances, Isaac would just play around the situation and not react like the way he reacted, angry. Was it because what Stiles and Isaac were talking about was private and personal? That must be it.

_‘Yes and maybe not the only reason. Apology accepted my dear friend. Just don’t to that ever again. >:(’_

Stiles hinted Scott. What he was talking about with Isaac isn’t entirely something that shouldn’t be heard by someone else. They were just apologizing to each other and no one could deduce the story behind it from what they had just said. Isaac’s disappointment must be coming from something other than a misplaced genuine gesture meant to show concern for him.       

_‘Yeah I think so too…just don’t know why. :((‘_

Scott said to himself that he was right to come to Stiles. What Stiles had just replied reminded him of his experience with Isaac back at lunch earlier and at the auto shop the other day. Two is a coincidence and three is a pattern. Right now, Isaac has shown him the cold shoulder three times already. So something that he did must’ve have made Isaac upset. The problem is, he could not think of any. The ones that he could think of, he knows are not probable since he knows Isaac is not that shallow of a person to be hurt because of little things.

_‘Think. Feel. Visualize. Contemplate. Meditate. Look Back. Remember. Whatever. Hoping for the best for you two. Night! ;)’_

Stiles advised Scott. That’s all that he could do. Scott should really think hard of anything that could’ve caused Isaac to act this way towards him. But no matter how complicated Scott and Isaac’s situation is, Stiles is more than confident that they’ll get past this. He knows that both werewolves couldn’t get enough of each other to save their dear lives.

_‘Thanks. Will do.’_

That’s the last message of their conversation. Scott is very thankful for the much needed advice on what to do with Isaac. Stiles is really his go to guy. With that, he looked at all the school paraphernalia in front of him, waited for a few seconds, and decided that studying is meaningless with a clouded mind, such a one that he has currently. He kept all his things away, jumped into his bed, and reflected his way to sleep.

~

Alarms blared through two different rooms but only for one single purpose, to wake up two friends who ended their nights thinking about each other. One questioned why he feels that way while the other questioned what wrong he could’ve done to make the other like that. When they opened their eyes, they took a long stare at the ceiling, wondering what will happen for the rest of the day. They just have to go to school, attend some classes together, run into each other along the hallway, probably eat lunch together, and work side by side. To cut it short, they’ll be forced to interact with one another for most of the day.

That’s not actually a bad thing. In fact, that will be ideal for both. By doing that, they’ll be able to get their lives back to normal, because life is not normal if both of them are not in good terms with each other. For Isaac, it’s about apologizing for how he had acted, irrational and out of place. For Scott, it’s both about apologizing for what he has done and figuring out any other wrong doings attached to his name. Yes, they both want to fix their relationship, but that is not as easy as it sounds. To begin with, they have no idea where to start.

In example, Scott doesn’t want to push the issue. No doubts he wants to approach Isaac to kiss ;) and make up. He’ll take the first train to Isaac’s location if he has the choice. But you see, relationships are a two-way thing. That’s what he learned from his past experience with Isaac. He shouldn’t tip the balance of their friendship for his own interests. What if Isaac is not yet ready to talk? That is one thing that is keeping Scott glued to his bed. It will break his heart if he goes to school only to receive the cold shoulder from Isaac. Yep, he doesn’t want to go to school because of that possibility, lucky or unlucky for him, his mom won’t take any of his moping as an excuse not to go to school. As soon as he heard his mom’s footsteps approaching his door, he quickly took the sheets over him, readying himself of the motherly onslaught that is about to come, and shielding away his woeful look.

Melissa knew that this is not the normal Scott that is quick on his feet every morning. It’s almost a quarter past seven and Scott still hasn’t come down for breakfast and Melissa is getting worried and impatient since she is sleepy already and each morning has been there standard time for interaction. So she grumpily and lovingly went to Scott’s room waiting to hear Scott’s excuse. Not to her surprise, Scott has his covers over his head. On that sight, she marched towards Scott and unceremoniously grabbed the sheets from him, exposing a Scott McCall looking directly at her with long gaze.

“Werewolves don’t get sick right?” Melissa sternly asked Scott, as she sported a look of concern for her sad looking son.

“No.” Scott plainly replied, no emotion whatsoever, still keeping eye contact with his mother.

“You don’t want to go to school? Melissa followed up.

“No.” Scott once again replied.

“You didn’t get into trouble did you? Melissa questioned Scott with glaring eyes.

“No.” Scott kept on with his one word answer.

“You want money for new parts for your bike?” Melissa tested Scott with a raised eyebrow.

That startled Scott for sure. He closed his eyes in defeat. His mother really knows her way with words.

“You know what’s funny, the last time you were like this was when you broke up with Allison. So tell me, who’s the girl now?” Melissa asked Scott amusingly, anticipating what her son’s answer is gonna be.

“No mom it’s not like that. I didn’t break up with anyone. And it’s not a girl. It’s Isaac.” Scott explained himself, worried for one second if his mom gets the wrong idea. But out of topic, he does remember that morning when he broke up with Allison, he remembered how awful that feeling was, a little bit like how he feels right now.

“Oh. That’s new. Guys huh?” Melissa teased Scott, her enjoyment of the moment clear on her face.

“Mommmmmm.” Scott whined. His mom would never let a chance like this pass without teasing him.

“Hahaha just kidding. But seriously? Seriously? Another fight with Isaac?” Melissa reprimanded Scott. It has only been a while since there last fight and see what that led to.

“Well sort of, yeah.” Scott doesn’t really want to call it a fight, more of a misunderstanding.  He knows Isaac got angry at him, but he knows this is unlike the one they had before. This one is like, like, Scott can’t really explain. He sighed in his frustration.

“Okay what did you do now?” Melissa asked angrily. She will not condone any wrong doing from her son, especially if it’s afflicted to someone who she treats like her own son too.

“I know I did something wrong, no doubt about it. But I feel there’s more to it. I really don’t know Mom.” Scott pleaded to Melissa. He sat up from his bed and covered his face with both hands in shame and frustration.

“Oh Scott.” Melissa sat on the bed hugged her son who still has his face covered with his hands. Whatever her son did, of course it affected Isaac. It must’ve hurt Isaac to be wronged by someone, especially by someone that he likes, Melissa thought. That’s like being pushed away by your crush.

“So what do you plan to do now?” Melissa asked her son as she now rubbed Scott’s back to console him. Also, he wanted to know what’s Scott’s next course of action would be. In the end, this is not only for Scott, but also for Isaac, who she also dearly loves.

“I want to talk to him but, but what if he doesn’t want to talk to me? What if what I say comes out wrong for him?” Scott asked his mom with near watery eyes. He really is bothered by this. He hated himself for letting something like this happen. He had promised to shoulder Isaac’s loads and look what he has done now, he became the load. Way to go Scott.

“Oh dear, Scott listen to me okay. Whatever you do, or say, I know Isaac will accept it. Believe me when I say that Isaac will never be able to resist you. Trust me on that.” Melissa said as she once again put her arms around Scott. For a second she thought if what she had just said was too revealing of Isaac’s not so dirty little secret. But what the heck, she was just telling the truth that Isaac, regardless of the presumed knowledge that he likes Scott, would never be able to resist her son. They are not just friends, they are family.

“You really think so?” Scott smiled at that thought. He can’t stop his lips from curving up. It would be a great privilege and honor to be that kind of a person to Isaac. Because when it comes to Isaac, Scott knows he can’t say no to him. Isaac is special to him and it’s heartening to know that he is also to him.

“Without a doubt.” Melissa reassured Scott. No doubt in her mind that the friendship of her two ‘sons’ can withstand natural, supernatural forces alike.

With that, Scott held Melissa’s arms close to him. What her mother had told him is very encouraging. He still doesn’t exactly know what to do but one thing’s sure: they’ll get past this and end up stronger at the end, just like what they did before. Right now, he is just thankful to have Melissa as his mother, someone who will always say the things he needed to hear. Besides that, he can really see how Melissa loves Isaac as her own, and that’s definitely very matriarchal of her.

“So are you going to school and get him back?” Melissa took Scott’s face in her hands and looked at him directly in the eyes.

“Of course I will.” Scott replied, smiling confidently.

~

“Being late to come home because god knows what you’ve been doing is not an excuse not to go to school.” Derek reminded Isaac as he leaned his back against the makeshift doorway of Isaac’s makeshift room. Derek was still awake when Isaac came home and Isaac’s smell didn’t get past his nose. Isaac reeked off all sorts of smells, sweat, dirt, food, grime, animals, and everything nature. If Derek didn’t know better, he would think that Isaac spent the night at the graveyard like he used to before he became a werewolf, digging up coffins or carcasses or whatever. And what’s this smell of melancholy. Yes Derek smelled it from a mile away. When was the last time he got a whiff of this scent? The day Isaac unlocked his heart and exposed all of his suppressed emotions. There’s got to be a good reason for him to be like this.

“So? You just wanna stay in bed and mope?” Derek followed up. Part of the deal when he took Isaac back was to be his guardian but Isaac doesn’t really need any guidance from him. Isaac‘s a genuinely good kid, lucky for him. Besides, Scott’s supervision is more than enough for Isaac.

“Hnnn.” Isaac grunted, his back facing Derek and he is still tucked in comfortably under his sheets. He knows he has to get out of bed sooner or later. But he is not looking forward to school. What does he have to say for himself when he comes face to face with Scott? Apologizing might be the first step but after last night, thinking about why he is acting like this, that won’t satisfy his mind. He still is yet to get to the bottom of things, on why he feels like this, when the rest of the pack doesn’t. Why does he feel this bad about Scott spending less time with him and with the pack when there is a no valid and reasonable reason to?

“You know you’re going to have to give me a good reason to allow you.” Derek informed Isaac. What on earth did he get into? Isaac’s been lively, chirpy, colourful, since reinventing himself. Now it’s like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed, passive, gloomy, and lifeless.

“Hnnn.” Here goes Isaac grunting again. He cannot tell anyone about his situation when he doesn’t even understand what it is. What’s definite in his mind is that there is a mix of anger, disappointment, and bitterness in his heart ever since Scott went out with Kira. Wait, what does that make him? He gasped at his current predicament. He has to figure this out…on his own.

Derek couldn’t help but scratch his head. There goes Isaac acting like a stubborn teenager again. Well maybe he expected too much since after all, he is still young, inexperienced, and still has a lot more to learn. Being a werewolf doesn’t change his humanity one bit. In spite of having a wild first year of being a werewolf (wild is an understatement), he’s been a human far longer than being a werewolf. And even if Derek himself has been a werewolf all of his life, he wasn’t able to escape functioning like an ordinary teen, you know like being lazy to go to school, disobeying elders, or even falling in love.

“So what do you want me to do?” Derek asked Isaac nicely and sarcastically. He has open ears if ever Isaac wants to talk but he doubts that would happen. He’ll give counsel to Isaac if he asks for it but he knows Isaac will be hesitant to ask for it. Heck he’ll get physical and affectionate with Isaac but that’s far from happening.

“Hnnn.” Isaac once more, made the sound of I’m-here-not-here-please-don’t-notice-me. He appreciates Derek, for the concern he is showing but he doesn’t know what to ask of him.

Derek rolled his eyes in Isaac’s one sound response and sighed in defeat. Just as he was about to leave Isaac alone and let him resolve this by himself, a light bulb moment occurred. Not really that spectacular of an idea but he should’ve thought about it at the start.

Everything suddenly clicked when he was about to leave because as he was walking away from Isaac, something was brought up to his mind. The last time he did this, someone stepped in and made wonders for the troubled werewolf. This person is someone who’ll give attention and hear out Isaac. This Alpha would definitely give Isaac his two cents worth. This friend will certainly go out of his way to help Isaac. Most importantly, this loved one is someone who Isaac will want to be there for him. Who does Isaac need? Scott McCall.

“You want me to call Scott?” Derek asked Isaac in his last ditched effort to help the young werewolf. Derek was almost so certain that Isaac would want that but…

“NO! NO! Don’t do that!” Isaac practically yelled at Derek as he turned his back to face him, eyes wide in surprise and body suddenly running on adrenaline mode. He didn’t expect that. He didn’t expect Derek to resort to calling Scott for him. He thought that Derek will not push the issue further but instead he forced it. That can’t happen, Isaac told himself. Nothing good will happen if Derek did that now.

“Wow. Only at the mention of Scott do I get a response from you.” Derek actually laughed while saying that. It was amusing that he practically offered himself to Isaac to help him but all he got was a lethargic noise of rejection but when Scott’s name was spoken, an animated rejection was dropped. A rejection nonetheless but that doesn’t make things less funny. But wait, something’s not right. Isaac rejected Scott? Derek’s was still laughing but it slowly died down, his face transformed from amusement to curiosity. He looked at Isaac directly at his eyes and raised one eyebrow, trying to see if the beta will budge, spill his guts out and explain himself.

Alas, it was the silence of the wolves. A stare down of some sort is happening with Isaac trying his best to look innocent and Derek trying to see if Isaac will yield and admit his misdemeanor. Both knew what the stares imply, that Scott is somewhere situated in the middle of this fiasco. And first person to break the stare will be considered the loser. If Isaac loses, then Derek has his confirmation that Scott is involved in this. If Derek loses, then Isaac won’t have to tell Derek of his predicament. The question is, who is that will exhaust first is.

In the end, Isaac really has nothing to lose. So he slowly looked down and away from Derek, waving the white flag and admitting his defeat. With that, he acknowledges the truthfulness of Derek’s suspicion and is ready to take on any question from his former alpha.

“Okay, what’s up with you two. I thought you were good friends after everything that has happened.  Why all these issues?” Derek asked Isaac with an upset face. It’s upsetting for him that after everything, everything that they all went through, hunters, alphas, dark druids, oni ninjas, and foxes, they haven’t really got into an issue with each other. But now, when all things were said and done and no supernatural forces out to cause havoc, now do they find time to be muddled with complications. And to think that he has to be in the middle of both of their complicated situations.

“We are. It’s just that, it’s just…well it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have reacted that way.” Isaac explained to Derek. Not really much of an explanation since all it did was pose some more questions about what transpired between the two of them.

Another moment of silence for Derek’s thoughts. He really wanted to tell something that could help Isaac but you see he is actually at a loss for words. It’s not usual for him to be unloaded of problems by friends. In fact, he doesn’t even have much friends to begin with for that to happen. This will be the first time he’ll be counselling someone because most of the time he’s the one to keep quiet on these kinds of things. But he is a new man, he placed it on his shoulders not only to protect Beacon Hills and preserve the legacy his family had on this place, he also vowed to be more of a person, a friend, especially to his pack.

“Is Scott important to you?” Derek asked Isaac.

“Hmm?” Isaac mumbled. He was a little bit shocked at the question of Derek. For one moment he was afraid of where this question was going to lead to.

“Is Scott important to you?” Derek reiterated himself.

“Of course, of course. He is. Very much.” Isaac eagerly replied. He found it weird for Derek to even ask something like that. Of course Scott is important to him. Scott is his family, the guy on his front page, someone who he has only has praise for. He’ll serve Scott forever if Scott asked for it.

“Then go out and show him.” Derek advised Isaac. Obviously he knew Scott is important to Isaac. He just needed Isaac to hear that for himself. He wanted to remind Isaac of how much Scott is important to him, hoping that that would get the young beta going and make up for whatever he did.

It’s funny that that’s the same thing Isaac told Rafael McCall when he approached him about Scott. Instead of just moping around and over thinking about things, why doesn’t he just make it up to Scott? Not only say sorry but really make it up to Scott. He doesn’t know just yet how to do that but the first step would be to come clean and face Scott. How could he forget his own advice?

“Yeah. You’re right. Thanks.” Isaac replied. A hint of a smile crept up to his face. Derek really can be helpful at times, especially when he wants to. With that he got out of bed quite excitedly and proceeded to go to the bathroom to freshen up.  He walked past Derek who apparently had other things in mind.

Once sure that Isaac was too occupied to notice him, Derek got out his phone and dialed a number. He waited for a few seconds until he finally got an answer.

“Stiles? Your friends need your help.”

~

Scott nervously walked through the hallways of the school. He really wanted to see Isaac but didn’t really know what to expect. Yes his mother assured him that Isaac will accept him back but what if now isn’t the right time? Also, what does he say to Isaac? He just wants everything to be okay again. Lucky for him, someone else is doing the work for him.

“Hey Scotty! How is my best friend doing? Still up in your thoughts?” Stiles said as he ran up to catch with Scott.

“Yup. Still there.” Scott replied with a chuckle. It’s funny that he has been occupied with this so much. Well that’s probably his game, caring for his friends to no end. “Have you seen Isaac?” Scott added.

“Hahahaha dude are serious? I just arrived here with you. Look we’re only meters away from the school door.” Stiles made his point by looking back at the school’s entrance and indeed, they were just a few meters from it.

“Yeah. Oh god. Am I making a fool of myself? Yeah. I probably am. Anyway text me when you see Isaac. And see if he’s still mad at me.” Scott mumbled in his anxiousness. It will not shock him if what he had just said came out as intelligible.

“Dude. C’mon. Everything’s gonna be fine. I promise you.” Stiles assured Scott, raising his eyebrows, sporting a mischievous look which scared Scott a little.

“Fine. If you say so. Ugh. Just text me okay?” Scott repeated. He knows he can look for Isaac by himself with the use of his werewolf powers but he will get all the help he can.

“Sure sure.” Stiles said and both of them parted ways. But before they could really separate from each other, Stiles remembered something that he should say to Scott.

“Errr, Coach told me that our PE later will be at the woods on the south side. You know where we had the endurance test.” Stiles calmly told Scott, keeping a straight face, not too much eye contact, voice sporting a serious tone.

“Oh. So are we going to meet at the lacrosse field first or right there directly?” Scott asked Stiles, kinda confused by the sudden change of set up but decided that he must’ve been too caught up with Isaac last night that he didn’t get the memo. Yes that’s it. He must’ve been too caught up with Isaac that he didn’t even notice the significant flutter in Stiles heart.

“We’ll meet there. Yup. Okay. So…bye!” Stiles rambled, now it’s his turn to be nervous. He quickly walked away from Scott hoping that his best friend didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary.

In Stiles’ luck, Scott didn’t notice anything. He was back to being the cute ignorant student he once used to be. He’s not really ignorant right now, only preoccupied and lost in his thoughts. Nonetheless, he is ready to get the day started.

~

Isaac was running late for the first time in a long time. Derek dropped him off at school like he usually does. But you know, the morning talk with Derek about Scott, and Derek being on the phone with someone took off some gold stars off of his punctuality table. So as he arrived at school, the hallways were almost empty as most of the students were already at their own respective classes. Good thing he doesn’t have his first class with Scott, only his second, which was PE, so he didn’t have to make a bad first impression on him first thing in the morning by being late. He only had to face Stiles and Lydia in his first class.

A lot of things were already written on the board once Isaac entered the classroom. All of his classmates were religiously jotting down notes while he was still unseated. Only Lydia and Stiles raised their heads towards him, with Lydia making an unimpressed face that she usually does. Stiles on the other hand kept a straight face, which could not mean well in Stiles’ level. Isaac thought that maybe Stiles was still uncomfortable after yesterday. Besides, he did brush off Stiles in a not so polite manner. He’ll have to apologize to Stiles, but Scott comes first.

The class was spent in silence. Only Lydia spoke and recited since she always has the answers. The rest of the class was lethargic, like their usual morning selves. Isaac and Stiles did talk to each other but only for small talk, no mention of what happened yesterday, or Scott whatsoever. Once the bell rung, signalling the end of the class, the students started to pack their notebooks and fix their bags. Lydia went ahead but not before lecturing Isaac for being late and prying Stiles for being quiet. Once her oration was finished, she left the classroom leaving behind Stiles and Isaac and few other students. At this point Stiles said to himself that enough small talk and time to get down to business.

“Yo. Coach said that we’ll be having our class down by the woods. We’re going to have that run again I guess.” Stiles told Isaac. Good thing that it sounds like small talk but actually isn’t.

“Really? When did he say that?” Isaac asked Stiles in return. It’s not like he’s questioning Stiles or what, but he knew Coach specifically reserved PE class today for running some new drills.

“Well earlier when you were not here.” Stiles chuckled to make it more believable. “Besides, why were you late Mr. always early boy?” Stiles quickly shifted the topic.

“Nothing. Just some few morning hick ups.” Isaac explained.

“Oh Okay. Just go ahead to the woods.” Stiles told Isaac, happy that he had successfully escaped Isaac’s inquisition. Funny how easily he made Scott believe him.

“Huh? Where are you going?” Isaac wondered. They always went together for PE class.

“Hehehe don’t drop me but I’m cutting PE today.” Stiles smugly told Isaac.

“Why?” Isaac asked Stiles. For one second he was afraid to be left alone with Scott. PE has been always spent with the three of them and without Stiles means he only has Scott. Right now, he was anxious to be alone with Scott. That might be what he wanted but not this early in the day.

“Don’t worry I’m properly excused man. My dad’s actually going to pick me up. We have somewhere to go.” Stiles creatively created an excused.

“Oh okay. Take care. Say hello to your dad from me.” Isaac told Stiles. Well now he just has to face Scott alone. No excuses. Just talk to Scott.

With that, they exited the classroom and went their separate ways. Stiles headed to the lacrosse field while Isaac headed to the woods. Both had in mind that they were going to their PE class but there is only one PE class that is about to happen. And that will not happen in the woods.

~

Scott was all alone in the woods, no teammates, classmates, Stiles, or Isaac around. He thought that maybe Stiles just wanted to play a prank on him hence sending him to the woods. But, given his current situation, he knew Stiles was not that evil enough to prank him. So he gave Stiles the benefit of the doubt that maybe the other students were just late to receive the memo and was now currently en route to the woods.

True enough, one individual was headed to where Scott was located. With him was his sports bag which packs his clothes and footwear. He looked far past beyond the trees that he was currently passing by seeing no other human in sight. He couldn’t really use his sense of smell since nature is a force to be reckoned with when it comes to scents. One thing’s sure, he could not hear any man made sounds in the near distance.

As Scott looked at his watch and noticing PE has started during this time in normal circumstances, he conceded defeat to Stiles prank and vowed to make him explain himself under the rules of friendship court. No one was around, not even a critter to join him in physical education. He was ready to leave, ready to go where PE class was truly held and meet Isaac. If Stiles made him go into the woods just to make him avoid Isaac, well that’s not going to happen. He’ll face Isaac head on. And he just did.

Once Scott lifted his bag, he caught a sight of a person who has been on his mind the past few hours. There in front of him was Isaac, a surprised expression evident on his face. He didn’t expect himself to be this alone with Scott and neither does Scott. Both werewolves sported confused faces, no one really saying a word to each other, only maintaining a deep eye contact. Both lost as to why they are in this situation right now. They were supposed to be running drills but all the drills that they are running right now are stares the drill through their souls. A few more seconds passed and everything eventually clicked.

“Oh Stiles.” Scott said while laughing, realizing what his best friend had just done. He really knows how to pull this kind of things off.

“Yeah. Stiles.” Isaac replied with the same mirthful laughter that Scott had just released. This is nothing more than a set up job for him and Scott.

Some start for a long conversation.


	10. All That Ends Well

“So…what do you wanna do?” Scott snickered. They were all alone in the woods when they are supposed to be having PE class. Stiles made them to be bad students and teammates, to think that Scott was even the captain of the lacrosse team. However, Stiles looked far ahead of just being a student and teammate. He looked as far as what it means to be a friend. Now that they were all alone with no distraction whatsoever, there couldn’t be any other perfect time to reconcile.

“Umm, I don’t want to go back.” Isaac replied eagerly. Besides from the humiliation and the scolding that they would get, he wanted this alone time with Scott. Not just to talk about the status of their relationship, but to simply to spend some time with him.

“Yeah me too.“ Scott smiled upon learning that Isaac wanted to stay. He also wanted the same thing, to get a chance to be with Isaac who he has disregarded a couple of times. So his next course of action was to drop his bags on the ground and sit down. Once fully comfortable under a huge tree and over a pile of dried leaves, he patted down a place beside him indicating that he wanted Isaac there right beside him. To Scott’s delight, Isaac did follow his suggestion with a smile on his face, a sign of good things to come.

They are now seated side by side, shoulder to shoulder. Even though the forest was spacious, they were cramped up together in a small space, heat emanating and felt by each other. It has been so long since they’ve been this close. Every breath, movement, sound, are just under their noses. The proximity of their bodies only gives out soothing warmth that they had very much missed. This was a moment, their moment.

Soon enough, someone will have to talk, to get the conversation started. They have a lot of things to say to each other, things that only true friends are capable of expressing. Funny to think that they are in a situation like this, but there’s no turning back. Though both of them are nervous, apprehensive that what they would say would be not enough, they are optimistic of the outcome. In the end, for both of them, things do always get better. This is what they wanted and now they got it.

“Sorry about yesterday…” Scott started, all serious in his voice, looking at Isaac directly in his eyes.

“No. Don’t be. It’s my…” Isaac tried to but in.

“Isaac. Please.” Scott interrupted Isaac.

“But…” Isaac didn’t really want Scott to apologize. The whole thing is his fault. He’s been overreacting on things that he shouldn’t, but he did. So Scott has no reason to apologize.

“Isaac! Please. Let me finish first.” Scott took a hold of Isaac’s arm, his firm grip demonstrating his intent to talk first. Scott knows that somewhere along the way, he has hurt Isaac. For sure it’s not just about snooping in, but whatever that may be, Scott wanted to apologize for all of it. That’s what their friendship means to him. He’ll ask for forgiveness, be at fault, admit a wrongdoing even if he isn’t aware of it, just to save their relationship.

Isaac looked at Scott carefully. He can see it in his friend’s face, the honest face of a person who really wants to say something. Though Isaac knows he has a lot more explaining to do compared to Scott, he can’t help but let Scott continue. Besides, he can’t say no when Scott becomes commanding. He just likes it when Scott becomes like that because it gives him a sense of security and trust that things will be alright. So in his concession, he took his eyes away from Scott and instead turned an ear towards him, ready to take on anything that he would say. Upon noticing Isaac’s yield, Scott started once and picked up where he left off.

“Isaac. Look, I’m really sorry for everything. For yesterday, and all of the other times. I know I’ve been a bad friend to you. I was supposed to be there for you, but I wasn’t. I’ve blindly pushed you away ever since I started going out with Kira. All the rides, hang outs, and whatever, I know I wasn’t there for you.”

Isaac tried his best not to interrupt, but this was too much. What Scott was saying was too much. Scott didn’t have anything to explain. He was the one who has some explaining to do. Scott has always been there for him and he just wanted more and that’s wrong of him. He was selfish to want more when he knew Scott also had his personal interests. Scott had to shut up before he truly believes that he is at fault.

“But Scott...” Isaac interjected once again, determined to not let Scott continue with misplaced ask for forgiveness.

“No! Isaac!” But Scott would not take anything from Isaac until he says everything that he has.

“Look, I promised to myself, that I’ll always be here for you ever since you moved out of the house. Really, I didn’t want you to move, but I know you wanted that so all I can do is look out for you. Can’t you see Isaac? I swore to myself to be always here for you. And I haven’t done that. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m going to make it up to you. I promise.”

Scott has admitted to Isaac how he feels. He feels terrible for breaking that promise, a promise to always keep an eye on Isaac, more so than the rest of his friends. He didn’t want to sound creepy and let Isaac know that he’ll always be watched but he had to let Isaac know that he was and will be there for him, forever according to his vow to himself. And the truth that he has neglected on keeping his promise since he was occupied with Kira is no excuse for him.

Now, Isaac will really not take this sitting down. Though it is incredibly heart warming to know that Scott has vowed to himself to be always there for him, he knew that, not because he feels that he didn’t deserve it but Scott has no obligation whatsoever to look out for him. Scott has done enough looking out for him ever since he became a werewolf that it will be self-indulgent for him to ask more of that from Scott. And the other thing that really bothers Isaac is that he feels like a weight around Scott, slowing down his growth and pulling down his potential by Scott deciding to be there with him when he can go out into the world and maximize his aptitude. All Isaac wants for Scott is the best and Isaac believes Scott won’t reach that when he is there clinging on to him. So he decided that he’ll reverse the roles and command Scott to stand down and listen to what he has to say.

“Scott! Stop!” Isaac yelled as to how he didn’t want to hear any more of Scott’s foolish promise to be his knight and shining armor.

“No I won’t! It’s my turn!” Scott yelled back. They weren’t actually fighting, just letting their emotions get the best out of them. All this raising voices were just signs of genuine concern for each other.

“If you don’t let me talk I’m going to leave!” Isaac warned Scott. He actually wasn’t going to leave but he had to get Scott to stop and listen to him for a change and it looked like it worked. Scott had this startled expression on his face, fear of rejection slowly painting on it. As much as he wanted to not stop explaining his case, he will not be able to take it if Isaac left him only to let this issue between them prolong.

“Scott…I thank you from the bottom of my heart, for everything that you’ve done for me. Letting me stay in your house, trusting me, protecting me from danger, guiding me in everyday werewolf life, and being a true friend. But, but you don’t have to do this. You don’t have to look after me. You’ve done more than enough Scott. Really, more than enough. Please, don’t let me be a burden to you. You’ve got a lot more ahead in life. You don’t have to take it to yourself by looking out for me.” Isaac proclaimed with tears in his eyes. It’s just that after everything that has happened, Scott was still there for him even when he didn’t ask for it or even when he felt he didn’t deserve it. He was not wrong to consider Scott a special person.

“But what if I want to? What if I want to burden myself with you?! You just can’t tell me to stop caring for you! I decided this for myself Isaac. I wanted to do this. I don’t care whatever it has for me as long I know you’re okay. I care for you Isaac. Please don’t push me away.” Scott spilled his emotions. He was now catching his breath after his heartfelt speech. He didn’t really think of it that way but he did really care for Isaac. Cared enough to bother himself with everything that Isaac did. And now, as he looked to his friend right beside him, his friend that owns a little piece of his heart, that one person that is among the people he cares for the most, it pains his heart to see him crying.

There is nothing that Scott can do to prevent Isaac from crying. A speech like that will always make Isaac cry. He was vigorously wiping away his tears that came down like a waterfall. He looked away from Scott, saving him his messed up look. Well who wouldn’t cry after being told just how much special you are? Isaac knows Scott cares for him, hence just how much Scott goes out of his way just to help him. But to hear it personally from Scott, it’s just heart-warming. To be cared for by someone is to be lucky. To be cared for by someone like Scott, someone who cares with his whole heart, now that’s a privilege. Isaac just can’t help but tear up at the knowledge of how much he means to Scott because at that fact, he knows that he has done something good enough to be loved by such a person.

“Oh Isaac please don’t cry.” Scott put an arm around Isaac’s back, tears now starting to form in his own eyes. He wasn’t sure what Isaac’s tears meant so he really does not know what to say. But it pains his heart nonetheless to see Isaac cry, just like how it pains him when he sees his mother cry. He pulled Isaac closer into some form of a side hug and rested his head on his shoulders, his breath no doubt felt by Isaac’s neck.

“Well stop making me cry.” Isaac responded playfully. He knows his tears are not of sadness but of happiness. With what Scott had just said, it made him happy, happy to know that he’ll always have someone. Though he didn’t ask for it, and will never ask for it, Scott decided by himself to be here. If there’s anything that Isaac should think about now, that would be how he would repay Scott for everything that he has done. Scott may give and not count the cost, toil and not seek for rest, and labor and not ask for reward, but Isaac, from the bottom of his heart wants to return the favor to Scott.

“But seriously Isaac, I’m sorry for hurting you in whatever I did.” Scott reiterated once again. He casually removed his arm around Isaac’s back and instead placed a hand on Isaac’s knee. He wanted to have a look at Isaac’s beautiful face but he still has his hands over his face.

“In all seriousness too, stop apologizing. You don’t have to apologize. I should be the one doing that.” Isaac replied. It’s not Scott’s fault that he overreacted when he listened in to his conversation with Stiles. Scott did that under the presumption that they had fought. It’s also not Scott’s obligation to ride with him to work, nor is it Stiles’, but he just can’t help but feel rejected. Isaac also has no valid reason to be disturbed by the ambiguity of Scott’s and Kira’s relationship. He has no right to meddle with their business. Along with that, he doesn’t have any right to be envious of how much time Scott spends with Kira. Scott is free to choose how to and whom he’ll spend his time with.

_Huh. Isaac was jealous. He was envious. Was that what he has been feeling? Was that why his mood changes every time he sees Scott and Kira together? Was that why it bothers him not knowing the real status of their relationship? Huh._

“Isaac…” Scott was about to repeat his ‘I’m sorry’ speech again but he was unceremoniously interrupted by a laughing Isaac.

“Okay why are you laughing now?” Scott asked Isaac amusingly as he nudged him on his shoulders. Just a second before he was crying and now he was laughing. There has to be a good and funny reason for Isaac to do that. If there isn’t, Scott was ready to hold Isaac into his arms once again.

Well how was Isaac supposed to react other than to be amused by his situation? He’d been foolishly counting the minutes Scott spends with him and was sad when it didn’t reach up to his standards. He’s been a timekeeper all this time only to count time on someone who’s not his employee. Now that makes him a one needy and greedy friend.

“Scott can I be honest with you?” Isaac asked Scott as he mellowed down his laughter. This time he faced Scott head on, eye to eye, nose to nose, lips to lips. He had a faint smile plastered on his face, eyes squinting at just the right amount, and cheeks bidding red on the sides. What he was about to say can be embarrassing for others, but not for him. He just needed Scott to know the truth, how he really feels. Whatever Scott may make out of it will not matter as long as he is honest with himself.

“Of course Isaac. Always.” Scott replied as he echoed Isaac’s youthful look with a friendly smile of his own. It’s dumb to even ask that. Scott only has open ears for Isaac for everything and anything under the sun.

“I just miss you. I miss this. I miss spending time with you. I miss talking with you, riding with you, watching movies with you, eating with you, studying with you, fooling around with you. I just miss you. Sorry if I’ve been acting weird. That’s all. Hahaha.” Isaac muttered every word with conviction, heart, and honesty. He is still looking at Scott long past he said his last word, waiting for his best friend’s response because he also had every right to be afraid of how Scott will react to how he just sounded desperate and needy. What came his way is something that could only come from Scott.

It was Scott’s turn to cry. He had tears flowing on both sides of his face. He couldn’t really predict what Isaac was going to say and it caught him off guard to know how Isaac felt about him. It’s one thing to care for a person, to love and treat him as family and make him your responsibility. It’s another thing to know that that person, the one who you so dearly care for, reciprocates the feeling. Scott knows Isaac is man of few words, well when it comes to his emotions. For Isaac to say that he misses him, now that is something worth noticing. And the manner by which he said it, full of emotion, trust and loyalty, it just made his heart bleed out. This is what Scott likes about Isaac: though you don’t always hear him say words of affection, you can bet on it that he feels stronger than you expect him to be. It’s just his uncanny way of making you feel loved without really saying it that makes Isaac adorable. With that thought, that Isaac loves him, it would be a grave sin not to cry.

But on the other side of the park, there still this new information that looms. Isaac missed him and that’s all because he chose to spend time with Kira. Because of that, he has hurt Isaac in a multitude of ways. The rejections, routine interruptions, desertion of plans, and even the evasiveness, that must’ve took a toll on Isaac. After being there for him after moving out, he just so as dropped him like a fly and that must’ve made Isaac feel bad. If Scott will put it into words, it’s like raising someone’s hopes only to crush them thereafter. In one way or another that was what he just did with Isaac. His spending time with Kira was made in Isaac’s expense and that’s not a way to treat a friend, especially someone as vulnerable as Isaac. So now, it was safe to say that Scott is no less than angry with himself.

“Did I really make you feel that bad?” Scott asked Isaac with a sudden change of emotion. Tears were momentarily put on hold and eyebrows were now knotted together in an angry fashion. He looked at Isaac with a disappointed face and you couldn’t blame Isaac for believing that that was for him.

“Scott, I’m sorry if I was out of line.” Isaac trembled in fear that Scott had just found him irrational and unreasonable. He couldn’t help but shake a little at how Scott was looking at him, angry and disgusted. He was now regretting being honest. He was right, that made him sound desperate and needy and ultimately stupid. The last thing he wants is for Scott to think of him that way.

“Didn’t I tell you to stop apologizing?” Scott responded, still with the displeased tone.

Isaac was now panicking; tears were once again threatening to break out and this time it’s from anxiety. Scott was angry at him for being senseless and inappropriate and Scott probably thinks he’s pathetic. He could only shudder in fear as he looked at Scott with no words to say. That’s it. This is the end of it all. But fortunately for him, he’s only been reading the book from right to left.

Scott couldn’t take the sight of a fearful Isaac no more. He no less than grabbed Isaac’s shoulders and pushed him roughly to the ground, with only dried leaves to cushion it. He lifted his body and set up one of his knees between Isaac’s legs, still keeping a firm grip on Isaac’s shoulders. He was now pinning Isaac, who had no energy to contest, on the ground. He looked at him directly in his eyes, as he did numerous times since from the start of this conversation, and kicked himself on the inside to see how painful everything has been for Isaac.

“Scott…please stop. I won’t—“ Isaac could only mutter under his breath. Scott wasn’t hurting him physically. What hurts the most is the way Scott was looking at him, like he was betrayed. And Isaac only wanted it to stop but he’s still a fool not to notice that they were on different pages.

This time Scott will really shut up Isaac. He leaned down and put his head besides Isaac’s, leaning it also against it. His hands were now located and wrapped firmly around Isaac’s back. His body is totally pressing against Isaac’s, chest to chest, stomach to stomach, groin to groin, crotch to crotch, and this is the closest and most intimate that they have been. After a few moments of expected surprised silence, Scott put his foot down and cleared out things once and for all.

“I’m sorry if I made you feel that way. I’m sorry for hurting you, making you feel bad, and making you miss me. I never intended to do any of that to you. Please forgive me.” Scott whispered in Isaac’s ear in the softest way as possible, conveying his utmost remorse for all the pain that he has caused Isaac. He can only wish Isaac to accept him after this.

“You didn’t hurt me. I guess I hurt myself.” Isaac whispered back, tears once again making their appearance. He was relieved to know that Scott wasn’t angry at him, he was angry at himself. But still, he won’t call anything Scott’s fault. He’s the one who has acted out of line, and Scott, being Scott would gladly take all the blame.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Scott momentarily lifted his body away from Isaac to see Isaac’s face in his confusion of what Isaac meant by that statement. He looked worriedly at Isaac to see if Isaac’s still blaming himself. He looks like it but not entirely.

Isaac smiled at Scott’s question. Of course, Scott won’t tire out from putting all the blame to himself. Scott can really get stubborn with these kinds of things. But in the end, Isaac knows that Scott didn’t hurt him. It was his raised expectations of Scott that hurt him. Scott is not a person at his disposal; Scott is a person who also has a life, a life that is far more valuable than his own in his opinion. It was wrong, regardless of what time it is, to impose that Scott should spend time with him 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 365 days a year. If Scott wants to be stubborn about this, Isaac can very well be as stubborn as he is.

“Nothing.” Isaac just replied. It will be foolish to go into a debate with Scott on this. That would be like talking to a responding wall. As long as he knows and acknowledges that he was at fault, that’s all that matters for Isaac.

Scott of course knew that it was not nothing. So he once again leaned down and returned to his hugging Isaac position. He had to remind Isaac for one last time that this is not his fault.

“Please don’t get the wrong idea of not putting this one on me. Please Isaac.”

Isaac only smiled at what Scott said. Now that was what he expected to come from Scott, to always put his friends above him even at his expense. He is persistent like a fool and will not take no for an answer. That’s what makes Scott so endearing, his tendency to put everyone else first before himself. That’s what you call a true friend.

In order to show how much Isaac appreciates Scott at the moment, he brought up his arms and wrapped them firmly around Scott’s back, bringing their bodies further closer together. He leaned his head against Scott’s and now was literally a hair strand away from butting heads. He rested his head on Scott’s curls, enjoying for a moment just how natural they smell. Scott for his part, nuzzled his nose further on Isaac’s neck, celebrating the fact that all is well between them.

 Now, it’s not anymore a one sided hug. Isaac has paid his dues and reciprocated every bit of affection that Scott has shown to him. Tears were now dried out, with only red puffy eyes as evidence of their existence. Smiles were now cartoonishly drawn on their faces, as a sign of them getting more than what they expected from this skirmish. Their body heat were also in a whole new level, springing up from what others would describe as more than a friendly hug. But nothing is as assuring of their friendship than the fact that they have gotten past another boulder in their relationship. Not only did they get past it but they came out feeling resurrected, forging with them a new contract of friendship not even Houdini can get out of.

~

“For what it’s worth, I miss you too.” Scott said softly, as he continued to relish this moment with Isaac.

“Hmm.” Isaac grunted jokingly as he even tightened his hug on Scott.

“Do you want to cut the rest of the day?” Isaac asked playfully, curious to see what Scott’s response will be.

“Well that would be totally against the rules but that…that would be nice.” Scott replied as he closed his eyes and smiled because spending the rest of the day with Isaac would be the perfect way to validate his commitment to him.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Isaac could only imagine that this would be the way things would turn out for both of them.


	11. Hot Hot Hot

“Where were you guys yesterday? Haven’t seen you all day.” Danny inquired as he sat on the pack’s lunch table.

To which Stiles responded by spitting out his drink, spraying it all over the surface of the table. Good thing no one was in his firing range but that didn’t stop anybody from jerking back to avoid his pulpy projectile. Yup he totally forgot to ask Scott and Isaac about what happened but as he sees it right now, things must be pretty good. He deserved a tap on the back for his concoction of a friendship remedy.

“Eew Stiles! What the hell! Keep your body fluids to yourself!” Lydia complained as she wiped nonexistent liquid off her arms.

“Sorry, hehehe, please continue.” Stiles said just as he propped one of his elbows on the table and rested his head, sporting a curious and amused face while shifting eyes on Isaac and Scott.

“Uhh…hahaha” Scott chuckled as to how didn’t know what to answer. He didn’t dare look at Isaac or else god knows what the pack might derive of it. It’s easy to be honest, to say that they had spent time together. But the circumstance when they did it, in the middle of a school day, cutting no less than four classes, now that’s got to raise some suspicion. Usually classes were cut because they were out on their job as Beacon Hill’s resident supernatural guardians. This time, it’s different. They were out fulfilling their jobs as friends. He bumped his leg on Isaac’s hoping his friend has some answer for this inquiry.

“Mrs. McCall asked us to assist in the transportation of new supplies in the hospital. Didn’t feel like going back. Hahaha.” In fairness to Isaac, he did quite sell it. No one knew of his momentary feud with Scott and he got it how it would be sort of awkward and nothing less than embarrassing to explain what they did. So the right thing to do is to make up a story quickly before Scott thought of some half-baked lie to tell. Good thing no other werewolf could hear the skip in their heartbeats.

“Really? That’s all you did?” Of course Stiles need no lie detecting power to know that they were lying. After all, he was the one who made all this possible. So it was deserving of him to enjoy himself in pushing this topic further. He looked at Isaac and Scott jovially, waiting to see how his two friends will respond.

“Yeah Stiles. No need to get jealous because we got to cut classes.” Scott decided to not let only Isaac do the talking so he responded in his part. He did a small glare towards Stiles direction, hoping that it was small enough for Stiles to notice and the others not to. He is so getting back at Stiles for this.

“Well I think Mrs. McCall wouldn’t be pleased if she knew.” Stiles threatened Scott, and partially Isaac. He knew Melissa wouldn’t be pleased at the thought of his son, and foster son, skipping classes. They had cut so many classes amidst all the Darach and Nogitsune drama that you can technically blot them out of the class list. Now that the supernatural things are on a low, Melissa sternly reminded them of their duty as students. But of course Stiles won’t really tell on them. He just wanted to squeeze the fun out of Scott and Isaac’s lie.

“Yeah, Coach Finstock went nuts when he found out you two were absent.” Danny added just for a fact.  

“Well, technically he’s nuts every time.” Lydia also stated for a fact. That drew some laughter among the pack.

“He seems nice. Makes my transition from a coyote to a normal human being a whole lot easier. And funnier too. Hahaha.” Malia said in defense of Coach Bobby. Coach has been her moving in and welcoming party and indeed it has been a party. He has been pestering her for the track team nonstop and telling stuff that made no sense. And that’s coming from a person who has been taken away from the human world for a good couple of years.

“Also he did keep Meredith from being taken away so we could talk to her.” Kira said sweetly as she also stood in defense of the Greenberg hating coach. No matter how odd Coach was, he was nonetheless amusing to be with and helpful. Sometimes.

“Oh yeah, Meredith who totally had the hots for Isaac. You go girl!” Stiles teased Isaac accompanied with a devious wink. Who could forget that day when someone was not ashamed to profess her admiration for the dorky Isaac.   

“It’s not my fault she found me hotter than you.” Isaac retorted. It was kinda creepy to be told that you’re someone’s type from a person you’ve just met and under the knowledge that she came from a nuthouse (or in more professional terms, mental institution). But he’ll take any compliment he can get.

“Woahohoh. People have their own tastes. It’s just that Meredith had a bad one.” Eew.” Of course Stiles wasn’t about to give up. Maybe Meredith did find Isaac more attractive but let’s not forget the fact that Stiles had just woken up from a horrible nightmare and looked like, in Isaac’s words, dying. Isaac could just have upped Stiles with one good night’s sleep.

“Just face it Stiles, I’m hotter than you.” Isaac smugly said. No one has really come up to him and said ‘I like you’ personally. Heck even after everything that has happened between him and Allison, she never said _I like you_ or words that pertain to the same idea. So, that was a definitely a first and he would put that in Stiles’ face. Besides, he was just relieved, at least their conversation steered away from the unexplained absence of him and Scott.  

“You won’t be the judge of that!” Stiles protested. No way will this end with him being the laughing stock again just like the last time they were gathered for lunch. That’s why he has to engineer something, to turn the tide to his favor and wow, did he think of something ingenious, pure evil and something that will undeniably shake Isaac, and Scott, to a greater extent. Let’s see how they handle this.

“Let’s see. Scott!” Stiles called Scott’s attention and effectively called the attention of the rest of the pack to the two of them. There was a brief moment of silence with eyes going back forth between the two of them. Stiles had his impish grin armed and loaded while Scott glowered at Stiles, daring him to say one more incriminating thing. But deep inside, Scott was anxious of what Stiles had to say.

“Who is hotter? Your Stiles, or your Isaac?” Stiles dropped the bombed that caused quite a tremor on Scott and Isaac. The rest of the pack just giggled on their own, thinking that Stiles is just being demanding of Scott, but Stiles knew better than that. He knew that behind this façade of him trying to prove he’s hotter, is an underlying question of how Scott perceives Isaac. After what they’ve been through the past couple of weeks, Scott must be looking at Isaac differently. The same goes for Isaac. Not necessarily as a love interest, but somewhere dangerously close that line. And Stiles wanted to know whether if two and two indeed makes four.

Scott jumped out of his own skin. His glowering eyes towards Stiles were now replaced by eyes on stalks. He can feel his face, second by second turning to shades of red, and cold sweat slowly forming on his forehead. There is really no accounting for Stiles’ wits. He knows the chords to play and beats to follow. Good thing Stiles was not evil. If he was, he’d make a heck of a tormenting, torturous villain. Scott asked himself why he had to get someone like Stiles as his best friend, someone who could easily root him to any spot he was standing on. But nonetheless, he couldn’t ask for anyone else to be that person to him. But right now, oh how he wanted to strangle Stiles.

Isaac on the other hand, stuffed as much food as he can enough to make Mr. Wormwood tell him ‘ _Chew your food, you’re an animal!.’_ He simply didn’t want to take any chance to speak about what Stiles had just asked Scott. Looking at Scott is also not an option. No way will he allow himself to fall prey in Stiles’ predatory, fish baiting question. And he also didn’t want to make things more uncomfortable for Scott who reeks of nervousness at the moment. If ever someone would ask him to talk, he will just have to resort to his table manners. If Scott looked at him, then he honestly don’t know what he will do.

Both Scott and Isaac know there should be no color to Stiles’ question. But after his insistent teasing, and sexual suggestions, things started to have color at least among the three of them. There is really nothing going on between them (not as of the moment) but that doesn’t make the current situation any less discomforting. So while the rest of the pack were discussing among themselves who indeed was hotter, Scott, Isaac and Stiles, were having invisible staredowns.

“So Scott…I’m waiting for your answer.” Stiles said to Scott, still keeping eye contact, even further focusing on any twitches or sudden movements his friend may make. As Stiles tapped his fingers impatiently on the table, the pack slowly directed their attention to Scott, also wanting to know his answer.

“Uhh…hahaha.” Scott laughed like a foolish boy. He had to say something right? He can’t let everybody else know what Stiles was implying, to save his face and Isaac’s too. But in all honesty, as much as he wanted to answer the question right away, he doesn’t know how. It should be easy, it’s either Stiles or Isaac. But you see, it’s much more complicated than that. He knows the pack is half-expectantly sure that he’s going to say Isaac, just to annoy Stiles even more. But if he chooses Isaac, then he just gave Stiles a free ride to the tease-us-further train. On the other hand, if he chooses Stiles, that would be unbecoming of him. The pack knows he will take any chance to tease Stiles. Then that would just make him look to Stiles like he’s avoiding the topic. In short, both options are not viable. So he has no choice but to choose one of them, hopefully it’s the lesser evil between the two outcomes.

“Of course you are Stiles. You’re my best friend in the world!” Scott answered almost sarcastically. There he did. Scott chose Stiles. Well he thought in the end that Stiles was the better choice because he could get away from the pack’s expectations by making it sound forced. He’ll just have to deal with Stiles’ bantering later on.

“Oh. If you say so.” Stiles smiled victoriously as the rest of the pack continued debating about the topic. Actually, he didn’t expect Scott to choose him, because if you ask how that looks to him, it looked like Scott is hiding something. If he chose Isaac, he’ll at least sound honest because let’s face it, Isaac is unfairly hot. Stiles would admit that one. But he’ll just have to let this go for today. He is not that evil to further skin Scott and Isaac alive. Besides, he has to stop. He thought if Scott answered things would just go back to normal. But it seems like things just got more awkward. Isaac just started staring at Scott while still chewing his food.

Yes as funny as how it sounds, Isaac was intently staring at Scott while chewing food. He’ll be honest. He wanted Scott to say that he was hotter. It’s not only about winning against Stiles, but it would mean a lot to him coming from Scott. He doesn’t care if the rest of the pack says Stiles is hotter as long as Scott thinks otherwise. And here we go again. He did slightly get hurt to hear Scott chose Stiles. But what did he expect, Scott and Stiles go way back. Their tandem is an institution while his’ with Scott is merely starting. Of course Scott would choose Stiles all day over him. And that kinda hurts.

What can he do if Stiles is more Scott’s type than him. Whut? What the hell is he thinking. Isaac wants to punch himself in the guts for all these thoughts but his emotions just caught up with him that the first reaction he procured was to stare at Stiles with hurt puppy dog eyes; which he shortly he had to retract since Scott took a quick glance at him.

Now that’s unexpected. Scott didn’t expect Isaac to look at him nonetheless catch him staring. As to why he did that, Scott had no idea. This was just all fun right? But in the millisecond Scott got a glance of Isaac’s eyes, he saw no sign of amusement from it. Before he could speculate what’s in the bag, Isaac broke his silence.

“Scott still only counts as one.” Isaac declared defensively. He just had to say something or else Scott may get the wrong idea at by how he was caught dead staring at him. Besides, he decided to just shrug off his thoughts since it’s just a freaking joke so no biggie. Everyone is hot in their own accord. Stiles was just being Stiles and Scott was just being Scott. No reason for him not to be Isaac.

“So its one-one now.” Stiles responded. No he isn’t going to point out how much a _one_ from Scott means to Isaac. He isn’t that tackless. He also knows his boundaries so he guessed he’ll just have to play along.

“Ugh don’t tell me you’re really going to start counting how many cocktail stirrers you’re gonna get.” Lydia rolled her eyes at the idea of the battle of who’s hotter. Of course it crystal clear who’s hotter for her: Stiles is. Hahaha!

“Yup. Please don’t do that.” Danny pleaded, seconding the motion.

“Yeah what about you Danny, who’s hotter me or Isaac?” Stiles asked as he tried his best to make this into a counting game rather a teasing one. Scott and Isaac got their not so fair share of teasing for today.

“Sorry I only like girls.” Danny said as he stuck his tongue out. If he was to answer, he’ll probably say Stiles. After all, he still remembers to this day when he not so straightly offered himself to assist Stiles in his quest to lose his v-card. He wouldn’t say no if Stiles asked for it but c’mon, that would just totally ruin the pack dynamic which has been at its all time great.

Speaking of sleeping with someone, Malia wanted to butt in but she really couldn’t find anything to say without being caught in the trap. As hot as Isaac was with his curls, toned body, and awesome freaking eyes, Stiles got this game in the bag for her. It would be heedless and indignant of her not to choose Stiles after what they did in the Eichen House. Besides, she the pushy one who wanted that to happen, it must be the animalistic side in her.

“Yeah I really don’t think it’s a good idea Stiles. I don’t think you would want to be disappointed.” Kira jokingly said. What she said will be true if she had her way. Isaac is more handsome than Stiles, with his great height, perfect posture, and defined facial features. At first glance many people would probably pick Isaac over Stiles. That is at first glance. Because, yes, though Isaac is no doubt an eye candy, Stiles appeals to her more. Hotness is not only about what you see, but also what you get. It must be the quirkiness and dorkyness of Stiles that appeals to her more. And also the fact that she doesn’t know Isaac that much.

“Oh c’mon are the odds really not in my favor?” Stiles yammered. But even though it looks like he’ll lose in this game against Isaac, he won in successfully rerouting where this conversation was headed. That’s mission accomplished. That’ll probably save his ass from Scott. Not because Scott is gonna wreck his ass or something. Because Scott is only gonna kick is ass. Okay. Enough.

But in all honesty, Stiles was wrong. If he knew what the others were thinking, he’d probably feel extra good. Lydia, Danny, Malia, and Kira, all of them chose him as the hotter one. So that makes the count 5-1. Actually we should just make it 5-0 since Meredith was just a onetime thing and who knows if she was serious. So among the pack, Stiles is the unanimous winner. That leaves Isaac with zero votes and that would probably make him sad. Nevertheless, this is just in the spirit of fun and both competitors really don’t care what the results would be as long as at the end of the day, they remain friends and the pack had fun, which they did, even for Scott and Isaac.

~

So the rest of lunch was spent still with debating who’s the hotter one but now including the rest of the pack. Of course Lydia crowned herself as the hottest one and everyone is to follow her decree. Another day and another lunch spent with friends. When all was said and eaten, and time ran out, they proceeded to their own classes. But before Stiles could get away, Scott pulled him and wrapped his arms around his head.

“You are one mischievous jokester. Are you sure the Nogitsune’s out of you?” Scott said as he continued to punish Stiles for his insinuations.

“Yup I’m pretty sure that thing’s out of me. Though you can’t stop me. Hahaha!” Stiles struggled to flee from Scott’s grasps but that would be next to impossible. Scott really wanted to make Stiles feel how he felt earlier, uncomfortable. Luckily for Stiles, foe becomes friends.

“Enough Scott. He’ll have his share one day.” Isaac ordered Scott as he laughed along the sidelines. Stiles really doesn’t deserve any punishment whatsoever, he’s just being Stiles. And oh, he has to get back on Stiles on why he wasn’t himself during that unfaithful day when he got mad at Scott.

“Fine.” Scott did as ordered. He let go Stiles who ran away quickly like the brown fox who jumped over the lazy dog, saving himself from Scott’s carnage. “There’s more where that came from!” Scott warned Stiles who had already gained a good distance between them.

“Hmm. See you later.” Isaac told Scott.

“Okay. Later Isaac.” Scott replied with a smile.

~

School’s done and the pack dispersed to wherever they were going, part time jobs, shopping sprees, study groups etc. One who had to go to work was Isaac and Scott wouldn’t let for dear god Isaac to ride with someone else other than him. After yesterday, when Isaac said he missed him, he was determined to make up for all lost time with his beloved friend so that’s why he is accompanying him not only to work but also decided to spend the rest of the day with him. As part their routine, Scott waited at the parking lot for Isaac who shortly came out along with Stiles. The last time this happened Scott listened in to their conversation and he won’t make the same mistake so he went to face them head on.

“Woah hey man go easy on me.” Stiles said as he hid behind Isaac’s back, afraid if Scott still wanted to pound him

“Why you!” Scott started as he played catch up with Stiles around Isaac and all Isaac could do was roll his eyes.  

“Scott stop it. Or else I’m going to ride with the hotter one.” Isaac informed Isaac grinningly. Now that should catch Scott’s attention.

“Yeah I win!” Stiles proclaimed as he tried to catch his breath. He swung an arm over Isaac who had his arms crossed in an authoritative manner.

“What?!” Of course Scott hit the panic button. He did just say to himself that Isaac will ride with him to work no matter what and what Isaac had just said stopped him in his tracks. He looked at Isaac with a dejected expression foolishly taking serious his warning.

“Oh c’mon Scott, Isaac will ride with you.” Stiles said amusingly. To save his friend from an apparent panic attack and embarrassment, he just had to push the quick save button. Oh boy did Scott tremble at Isaac’s words and Stiles is now really starting to think that there’s more to this friendship that what it seems. Veritably, they have been showing, particularly Scott, affection greater than normal friends would. Yes he had been best friends with Stiles ever since that sandbox incident but Scott has shown affection to Isaac more than he ever shown him. Not that he was jealous or anything, but it’s really just interesting to see his best friend like this.

“Of course I would. Let’s go?” Isaac told Scott as he directed with his head Scott’s motorbike just a few meters away from them. Of course he wouldn’t let this opportunity pass to spend some time with Scott

“Oh. Okay.” Scott responded, obviously just shaken out of his confusion.

Isaac went ahead towards Scott’s bike leaving Scott, still a bit caught up in his wild but tamed reaction and Stiles who looked at Scott, fascinated at how his best friend was reacting. He took some steps to cover some distance between them and this time put his arm around Scott.

“Scotty! Hahaha Just tell him that he’s the hotter one.” Stiles said and quickly left in a blink of an eye but not before giving Scott a wink.

And now Scott was further perplexed, with what Stiles had just mentioned.

Then it dawned on him, yeah Isaac must’ve been upset earlier when he chose Stiles over him. He’s was busy weighing down his decision, that he forgot to really answer the question. A question that wasn't really needed to be thought about. A question that he just need to answer honestly. Scott laughed at how stupid he was.

“Scott! I’m going to be late!” Isaac shouted from the distance.

“Okay! On my way there!” Scott said as he hurriedly went towards Isaac, who already had his helmet on.

Scott put on his own and sat on the bike and Isaac followed suit. Scott started the bike and they proceeded to go to the vet’s office.

Normally, Isaac had his hands on the back rail or on Scott’s shirt, gripping it either from the back or from the side. But this time, Scott had a different plan on mind.

“Hey! Hug me Isaac! The road might get bumpy!” Scott shouted from the front. It’s a real struggle to communicate in a motorcycle with the wind against you, the helmet muffling your words, and the rambunctious sound of the engine. But that’s not a problem, everything Scott said was clear for Isaac.

“Uhh…okay.” Isaac responded as he thought twice if he should really do what Scott said. But what the heck, he’ll jump at this opportunity to hug Scott so he carefully put his arms around Scott’s waist and found the contact gratifying to say the least.

“Okay now I can say I’ve been hugged by the hotter one.” Scott stated for the record. There he had just answered Stiles’ earlier question who was the hotter person. Yes, Isaac was the hotter person. Not to take away anything from Stiles, but Isaac is just totally adorable and he has the evidences to prove it. After all, he has seen Isaac in more ways than anyone else has seen.

The way Isaac lives through his life, even without a clear picture in mind makes him hot. The way Isaac suffers, but still can put a smile on others is hot. The way Isaac says his snide remarks, though sometimes unwarranted is hot. The way Isaac puts his life on the line for his friends, is hot. The way Isaac stayed, even when Boyd and Erica ran away, is hot. The way Isaac stood there at his doorstep, drenched in rainwater is hot. The way Isaac always wanted to help with the household chores, even when Melissa forbids him not to, is hot. The way Isaac devised a plan to make him make up with his father, even though he knows he could very well be angry is hot. The way Isaac left his house, and still remains as a friend is hot. The way after failing Isaac, and how he still takes the blame is hot. The way that Isaac remained, steadfast, loyal, and reliable is hot. The way Isaac trusts him of his feelings is hot. The way Isaac is hugging him is hot.

“But you just said earlier Sti—“ Isaac was about to remind Scott of his answer earlier but he was abruptly cut off.

“Shut up Isaac. I said you’re the hotter one.” Scott reassured Isaac, smiling and hoping he has put a smile into his friend.

And a smile did find its way to Isaac’s face. Not only that, he blushed at the compliment, a compliment that no less came from Scott. Because as long as Scott found him hot, that was enough.

5-0? It’s now 4-1. But whatever the scoreboard might show, Isaac feels like the winner already. Stiles could get all the votes he wants but he has the only vote he needs. And he lied earlier, Scott didn't only count as one. He counts as the only thing worth counting.

“Hey Scott. You’re hot too.” Isaac returned the favor as he tightened his hug on Scott.         


	12. Hiding in Plain Sight

“I’ll have an order of 12 piece wings with extra fries, a side order of mash potato, and a kiddie hamburger meal. How ‘bout you, what will you have hot stuff?”

Even though they were werewolves, lacrosse can still wear them down. That is because since everyone else on the team are wussies, they decided to make it a point to go at each other at practice and that was nothing less than tiring. And fun too. Scott may be the Alpha but their physical strength aren’t worlds apart. Now, they stood in a fast food joint, sweaty and all, ready to chomp down unhealthy food to regain their used up energy.

“Huh? I thought that was for the two of us?” Isaac looked at Scott with an amused face. A 12 piece chicken wing meal with extras of fries, mash potato and a kiddie freaking burger meal is meant for two. But, he can’t blame Scott. That practice was probably the most intense one they ever had. So a meal for two is surely acceptable to become for one given their case.

“Ehhh…” Scott just scratched his head, a bit embarrassed. But who could blame him? If you butt heads with a werewolf, for a good three hours, Isaac if he may add, you are bound to be exhausted. Good thing he is a werewolf himself or else you could very well take him to his grave.

“And hot stuff again? Ugh.” Isaac complained as he gave Scott a little push with all of the little energy he had left.

“Why? You like it when I call you that?” Scott teased Isaac as he poked back.

“Whatever.” Isaac looked away, acting pissed. In reality, he just didn’t want Scott to see him going red at the truthfulness of the statement. Of course he liked it when Scott calls him hot stuff. It came from Scott for god’s sake. “I’ll have what you are having.” Isaac just resorted to agree with Scott’s order. After all, he is hungry as a horse.

“And you said it was for two…” Scott dropped a stare at Isaac and laughed just moments after. And even though Isaac had his head away from him, he knew there was a smile somewhere there. “Okay just two of those.” Scott told the cashier who was quite entertained at the sight of two hot, handsome teenagers who had no care of what others might perceive them to be.

Isaac was about to give his share of the bill but Scott raced him to it. Scott quickly handed over some money to the cashier, successfully intercepting Isaac’s green bills.

“My treat!” Scott grinningly said at Isaac who could only sigh in his defeat.

“Again? Really Scott? You said that last time too.” Isaac fretted at Scott who had been paying for his meals since they patched things up. Not that he was complaining. It’s just that he doesn’t want to strain Scott’s financial status. And he was the one who was working two jobs and the one who still had some money from his father’s estate. He should be the one treating Scott, so that even in that little way, he could start repaying him for everything that he has done.

“Pleaseeeee” Scott begged Isaac who was still holding on to his money. He also added some puppy dog eyes to add some persuasive effect.

“Fine. Next time’s mine. Hmpf!” Of course Isaac can’t say no when Scott does that. Also, to be honest, there is something when Scott treats him. It’s as if, when Scott does that, it makes him feel special, because not only does Scott goes out to spend his own money, which he has the liberty to spend on other useful things, on him, but also because he can see how much Scott wants to do it. He can see how Scott totally means it and it oh so god warms his heart.

So with a huge smile plastered on his face, Isaac went away from the counter to find some seats for the two of them but not before saying, “I’ll go look for seats. You can just carry them all.” Isaac dared Scott to bear the weight of all the food that they had just ordered.

“You bully!” Scott answered back at Isaac who was now approaching a couch table on the far corner of the restaurant.

After the brief disruption, Scott, who was still all smiles from his conversation with Isaac, finally handed over the food money to the cashier who can’t help but get into other people’s business.

“You know you also have to let your boyfriend decide on who pays.” The cashier, who was around their same age, sweetly said, hoping she wasn’t being intrusive. She just can’t help but be amused at Scott and Isaac who were like a new couple who didn’t know who should pay. And also because they just ordered so much food. That shocked her quite a bit but she has had pigs as customers before.

Scott had his eyes wide open at what he had just heard. After all, he only just heard from a total stranger how he and Isaac looked like a couple. Actually, he really does not know how to react to that. One thing’s sure, he knows it is wrong to react as if he was offended. Because he was not. So he just gave up a small laugh at how random that came out.

“Sorry you got it wrong. We are just friends.” Scott explained himself to the cashier, still supressing his chuckles because he never realized that they were acting like an item.

“Not there yet?” The cashier asked as she gave Scott his change. Now she’s being nosy for her own good. But she just can’t help it, two adorable boys who looked adorably cute together just had a small quarrel on who will pay for who. You don’t see that among normal friends.

“Yes, yes.” Scott replied but realized what his answer had meant so he decided to change it. “No, I mean no. No, we’re just very good friends.” Scott finally found his way out of the question and in the process rubbed his forehead in a momentary slip of the tongue. For a second he thought of where his relationship with Isaac would lead to next but realized he was just looking too much into a simple question. So he chuckled again while taking a glance over at Isaac who had his hands and eyes set on his phone.

Well he really couldn’t blame the cashier for thinking so. They are definitely not the typical duo that roam around the streets of Beacon Hills. They’ve been through a lot together, fighting side by side, carefully planning each step they would take, and putting their lives on the line against the forces of evil. In those instances, you only have your trust to give to the people you fight with and fight for and he has given Isaac his whole trust and in return, he received Isaac’s. On another note, Isaac has lived with him for a good time and he came to know a lot about Isaac and Isaac surely came to know a lot of things about him.

You can only let a complete stranger live in your house for a short amount of time unless you eventually build a strong relationship with that stranger. Then that stranger ultimately becomes a part of your life that when that stranger decided to leave, it broke your heart. But because you are decided to keep your relationship with that stranger, your friendship even levelled up in its own accord. There might have been bumps here and there, but that only refined what was an already beautiful, special, relationship that you share with the said stranger.   

That in a nutshell is how Scott sees his relationship with Isaac. From a mere stranger at school, to someone who he treasures very much. His friendship with Isaac is something he would describe as priceless. Indeed life is priceless and so is Isaac as he somehow validates that life is worth living. The desire to live life, and the desire to spend time with Isaac is correlated. So maybe he could really say that he and Isaac are more than friends. Because calling Isaac just as a friend is an understatement.

“You don’t have to worry about carrying your food. I’ll have them deliver to your table so you can just wait for it there with your, uhhhh, friend.” The cashier took one last swipe at the winded Scott. Besides, that much of food is not readily available no matter how you push the concept of fast food.

“Ahh…okay. Thanks.” Scott responded nicely then he proceeded to go to their table. Other people might find the cashier annoying, offensive, and totally out of line, but Scott couldn’t do that when he was just reminded of how long his relationship with Isaac has gone. He could only laugh at the cashier’s insinuations and was about to tell it to Isaac when he noticed a familiar head popping out from one of the couches opposite of where Isaac was sitting.

“Stiles?” Scott asked with his head cocked out, still unbelieving that Stiles is in front of him. As he said that, he found himself sitting beside Isaac and so they were now both opposite of Stiles.

“Hiii Sco‒” Stiles was just about to say hello when Isaac interrupted him.

“He followed us.”  Isaac casually told Scott which put some more confusion in Scott’s face and put Stiles into some sort of defensive stance.

“What? You followed us?” Scott put a slight glare towards Stiles who had his hands put up like he denies ever following Scott and Isaac.

“What are you saying? I just wanted some food you know.” Stiles defended nervously, which clearly indicated that he was lying.

“You weren’t quite subtle you know.” Isaac snickered.

“Okay…That was weird. Hahaha.” Scott said of the situation. “And why were you following us? You could’ve just told us you were coming.” He added.

“And how am I supposed to that? You guys bolted out so fast not even the Flash could catch up with you.” Stiles complained. If he knew better, Scott and Isaac were like thieves in the night, sneaking out of the locker room without even hollering at him. He’s not the type to feel left out, but he just found it so amusing how confined his two friends were in their own little world. It was both cute and interesting.

“We did?” Isaac turned his head towards Scott who in turn turned his head towards him.

“Did we?” Scott asked Isaac.

“You see! You even reverse each other’s sentences.” Stiles made his point which had no point. After they had sneaked out to eat together, they’re now reversing their sentences. What did that make them?

“Sorry man! We just had to get food. We were just so hungry.” Scott apologized in Isaac’s behalf. He knew that reason was unacceptable but it was kinda true. And now he feels bad for letting Stiles down.

“You should be at how you went after each other earlier. You looked like you had some personal vendetta against each other.” Stiles stated at how the two captains for the two practicing teams butted with each other’s heads hardly.

“We were just being competitive.” Isaac justified his and Scott’s fighting spirit earlier.

“Besides, it’s hard to go all out with you guys. No offense but with Isaac it’s much easier to play hard. You know, being a werewolf and stuff.” Scott backed Isaac’s reason.

“Yeah I’ve noticed that. And thanks to your leadership, we lost. I vote for Isaac to replace Scott as team captain” Stiles said, which earned some chuckles from the both werewolves in front of him.

The food arrived shortly and Stiles first thought that somehow they had ordered for him but in reality, all of those were just for the two of them. Of course being the good friends that they were, they feasted merrily together, licking the bones to the last drop, proving just how starved they were. When all was said and eaten, their conversation turned to the reason why Stiles was there in the first place.

“Hope you don’t mind me asking…actually of course I know the answer that you patched things up, but what happened that day? You know when I set you up with each other.” Stiles inquired. He isn’t really expecting his friends to tell him the whole story. He perfectly understands the need of confidentiality among friends, just like what he has with Scott. But seeing Scott and Isaac as they were now, he’ll say that he got more than what he bargained for, for them. This time, they are not only friends like they used to be. There’s more to it, like a budding flower during spring. All the time that they have been spending together, the more than the usual touching, always making fun of each other, the ability to make the other feel bad, going at it at lacrosse practice, dining together while not giving a fuck about your other friend who was with you right before you left, things like those point out to something bigger. And that’s only what he has observed. For all he knows, a lot might’ve already happened behind closed doors or during alone times.

The first step naturally for Scott and Isaac was to look at each other, to see what their next course of action would be. Either person couldn’t actually read what the other was saying. If it’s a go or a stop signal, a green or red light, or a just a safe give him a summary option. They couldn’t really have a discourse about what they wanted to do so they decided to talk for themselves, things that they want to share and things that they knew is best to be kept between them, not because it could be embarrassing or so, but because talking about it might lose its magic.

“Well, as you can see, everything turned out fine.” Isaac figured it would be good to start from there. So if ever Stiles would be contented with that answer, he didn’t have to divulge any further information. But of course, Stiles was not.

“Well yeah I can see that. You guys turned out to be more than just fine.” Stiles said. Obviously that kind of answer won’t cut it out for him but he knew he can’t force them to say anything. It’s about them after all.

“Yeah and that’s all because of you man. Really Stiles, you made life easier for us. Thanks.” Scott decided to divert the topic into more safe territory. He guessed that it’s hard after all to tell their story even though it’s a good one. Because no matter how you put it, what they had was something intimate, that only they can understand and translating it into words won’t only be a difficult task but an injustice. Besides, he hadn’t yet been able to show his gratitude to Stiles for his divine intervention until this moment. He wants to kick himself for waiting this long just to do so but he couldn’t help but be pre-occupied with Isaac.

“Yup. This won’t be possible without you. Thank you Stiles.” Isaac seconded. Now that Scott brought it up, he hasn’t yet been able to thank Stiles for his arbitration. Not only that, he would like to give Stiles credit for all the joy and peace of heart that he has been experiencing. After that reconciliation with Scott, he has been on cloud nine, always tickled with pink whenever he is with Scott. That won’t be possible without Stiles’ help. For that, he is forever indebted to him.

Now that’s not exactly why Stiles was here for. He just looked at his two friends in amusement at how quickly the conversation shifted, because now, it’s about him. Of course it’s heart-warming, gratifying, to be recognized for your efforts. But he does not need any of those. He was just fulfilling his job as a friend to both Scott and Isaac and he is happy to see both his friends happy. Probably a little too happy. And that’s why he’s here. He wanted to know if that happiness is what he thinks it is.

“C’mon guys. No biggie. Besides, if it weren’t for you, if you guys hadn’t resolved whatever you had, all will be for naught.” Stiles shrugged of the compliment though he still can’t hide the smile the gratitude brought to his face.

“Well you were the catalyst. You were great Stiles. Making us cut classes. Endangering us of failing our academics.” Scott joked.

“Ehem, I didn’t tell you to skip the rest of the day didn’t I?” Stiles fired back.

“And why, would you rather pass your subject than make up with me?” Isaac asked Scott with a curious look.

“Of course not! Never! I’ll fail all my classes for you.” Scott lovingly said to Isaac. He wasn’t joking one bit if you ask.

“Should I be flattered by that or what?” Isaac sneered.

“Yeah a little bit.” Scott made this little gesture with his hand that he waved smugly at Isaac’s face.

“Okay only a little bit.” Isaac replied but in the inside, he was full blown flattered.

“And how about me, what will you do for me?” Scott protested playfully, acting hurt that Isaac wouldn’t do anything for him.

“Uhh….”

Stiles could only laugh at the scene in front of him. Look how quickly non-existent he became to the two fiddling werewolves in front of him. If there’s anything to take from it, that is that Scott and Isaac both treasured each other. Ever since that night when Scott asked him for help about Isaac, there’s no denying Scott’s affection for his prime beta. Stiles knew as Scott’s best friend, that when his friend goes crazy looking for someone in the middle of the night, then his friendship with that person is as real as it gets.

In Isaac’s case, he just had to count how many times Isaac’s mood swung from one direction to another every time Scott was around. That would be when Scott failed to be with him or when Scott and Kira were together. That is probably more telling than Scott’s case but who is he to judge.   

All of these things, how greatly they affected each other, is nothing more than a testament of their friendship. Stiles would even admit that their friendship is on an entire different level, in comparison from his’ with Scott. Thinking of where this must’ve started, Stiles could only think of one moment: the death of Allison. Because the death of Allison must’ve wrecked the two people who looked at her romantically, with her being Scott’s first love and her being Isaac’s almost special someone. Their shared grief must’ve forced them to acknowledge each other in that time of hardship. What Stiles still haven’t figured out is why Isaac moved of the house and its connection to his blossoming friendship with Scott. That’s an inverse effect if you think about it. And to think that no one else among the pack knew that Isaac wasn’t staying at the McCalls anymore due to Scott’s request raises some questions. Well, that’s what he should figure out next.

“Okay stop it you two. You’re grossing me out. Wanna hang out at your house Scott?” Stiles asked as the two werewolves stopped in their playful touches. Scott suddenly looked at Isaac, as if asking for his approval of some sort.

The truth is, Isaac hasn’t yet step foot in the McCall house ever since that faithful day. Not because it brings him bad memories, but because he didn’t want to impose himself to Scott and Melissa. Because he was so sure that he so as steps on a single hardwood floor, he’s as good as back for the McCalls. It wouldn’t probably weird if Scott and Melissa asks him to move back in, but he can’t just come and go as he pleases. Besides, how will that look to Derek who has been supportive of his endeavors. Yes, he was stupidly afraid of the moment that Scott and Melissa will ask him to move back in. Probably a bit assuming of him but he doesn’t want Scott and Melissa to get any idea to ask him to come back just because he stepped foot again in their house. Because honestly, he doesn’t know what to answer if that time ever comes.

“You okay with that Isaac?” Scott asked in concern. In his thinking, Isaac might have some apprehensions being back in the McCall house after how limited and restrained he must’ve felt being in that house. When Isaac moved out, their friendship has grown in proportions and it must be because Isaac found himself out there, outside of the house. If going back to the house would only make things hard for Isaac, then forget it. He’ll be happy hanging out by the dumpster as long as Isaac’s with him.

“Yeah sure. No problem.” Isaac replied, smiling, without a shadow of a doubt. Because exactly, no matter where they go, as long as he’s with Scott, it’s okay. Whether it be Scott’s house, or even in the tiny freezer he once was confined in, it would be fine as long Scott’s there. Moreover, seeing as to how Scott asked for his approval first, that’s a good sign that he won’t be asked to move back in anytime soon. So he’ll gladly take this opportunity to spend more time with Scott and of course, Stiles who played a huge part in his reconciliation with Scott.

“Alright! Hey I know a movie we should watch…” Stiles exclaimed and continued on to blabber geeky movie stuff. He decided to just enjoy the moment with his two friends without any ulterior motives. Because what he just had witnessed, Scott even asking for Isaac’s approval, just put him into a terrible state of confusion. So a lot of fuck it all ‘I’m just going to spend time with my friends’ and a little of ‘I’m expecting to hear something from them soon.’

Once their fullness subsided a bit from the truckload of food that they had just eaten, they proceeded to go to the McCall residence to get some R&R time with each other. As predicted, Isaac rode with Scott on his bike, even though it would be much more comfortable for him and for Scott, if he would ride with Stiles. 

~

Isaac and Scott shortly arrived, even before Stiles did. As they hopped off the bike and stood in front of the house Isaac once called home, Isaac couldn’t help but remember all the good times he had in this house. Particularly, how it saved him from the cruel world after everything that has happened in his life. A part of that of course, is for introducing him to one of the greatest person on earth, Scott.

“Welcome home.” Scott proclaimed as he put a hand on Isaac’s back, hoping that it assures him that this place would always be his home no matter what.

Isaac just smiled meekly at Scott in reply. Of course Scott would say something like that. Scott, together with Melissa, made the McCall house a home for a once bruised and broken version of himself. Look where he is now, at peace and never been happier in his life. People who do that without hesitation and any expectation of getting some in return are the best kind of people you would meet in your life and boy was he grateful to have already met them.

Scott was the one who opened the door, he swung it wide open, paving the way for Isaac in a grand entrance of some sort. Isaac, in reply, took time in his strides, savouring each step as he slowly approached the front porch. Once he stepped foot inside the house, Isaac felt all the rushing to his senses. The smell of the driftwood, floral scented linen, air freshener in the bathroom, and even the leftover food from last night’s dinner. The buzzing of the refrigerator, the creaking sound the floor makes, chirping birds nearby, and the howling of the wind in the forever open kitchen window. And of course, the sight of the comfy McCall couch in front of the television.

Isaac couldn’t contain himself any longer and jumped facedown and buried himself in the couch he once spent sleepless nights on. The leathery feel, the musty yet fresh smell it presented, oh how he missed it. There’s no such thing like that in Derek’s loft and Isaac just hugged the whole couch as far as his arms allowed.

“Wow you missed someone very much! Better save a spot for me.” Scott laughed in amusement. He was just happy that Isaac was happy, and could hope for nothing more than for Isaac to get the chance to hug the couch every day. If only things could be that easy.

“Yeah. I did. Like how we totally missed asking Stiles out.” Isaac responded. He was actually quite bothered that they left out Stiles after practice. How full were they of themselves to have forgotten Stiles? How much time did he take away from Scott, for him to neglect his freaking best friend?

“Well…uhhh” Scott just scratched his head both in embarrassment and bemusement. Well it did made him feel bad since that’s how he had hurt Isaac before, being so focused on Kira that he failed to fulfil his friendly duty to Isaac. It’s just that with Stiles, it’s much different. Must probably be because they have been friends for so long that they don’t really need to spend much time together anymore. It’s a bit confusing but when you have a best friend like him since time immemorial, regardless of how much time you spend together, you know at the end of the day, your bond stays the same. Nonetheless, it was wrong for him to not ask Stiles out but he can’t help but be occupied with Isaac after everything that happened between them in the recent days.

Isaac made a small chuckle noise. Scott should really learn how to balance his time with all of his friends. It great and all, to spend time with Scott, but Isaac doesn’t want to be the reason in making other people feel how he felt when Scott spent most of his time with Kira. It was actually wrong for him to feel that way but that doesn’t remove the fact that other people might be hurt from what they were doing. He did not and wasn’t about to ask Scott to spend all his time with him because he knows a lot of people depend on Scott. But sometimes, he just can’t help but say yes to Scott. Because Scott is his guilty pleasure.

“You think we may be spending too much time together?” Isaac asked, voice subdued due to the fact that he kept his face buried on the couch, somewhat unsure if he’s supposed to be asking a question like that.

“Huh? Why would you even ask that?” Scott heard it all even in its muffled form. He found it weird for Isaac to feel as if they were spending too much time together because as he considers it, there is not a moment where he felt his time with Isaac was drag or an obligation forced upon his shoulders. Time with Isaac is time well spent. So he plopped down on an armchair, perpendicular to the hogged couch, feeling a little deflated in the thought of Isaac not reciprocating the happiness he experiences when they are together.

“You know…I mean I’m not saying I have any right or anything to feel that way, but when you were spending all of your time with Kira, it did put me off. I just don’t want to be the reason why others would feel the same way. You’re kinda a hot commodity around here hahaha.” Isaac said as he lifted his face up from where it was buried and looked at Scott with his head resting on his arms.

“Oh.” Scott responded with a face like of a student who was just interrupted in his daydream. There was a sigh of relief at knowing the real reason behind Isaac’s perturbing question but at the same time, there was a newly presented but recurring problem: his tendency to coddle a person. However, it does not sit well with him Isaac blaming himself again for something that he was to be blamed for.

“Sorry for being such a needy person. You don’t have to…” Isaac was about to go off again, apologizing for being a burden to Scott and preventing him from exploring his options but Scott will take none of it.

“Are we going down that road again?” Scott cut Isaac off with a disappointed look on his face. He wondered how he can ingrain in Isaac’s mind that he isn’t at fault and spending time with him is not and will never be considered as a duty, but a sincere form of endearment.   

“Hopefully not but you do have to keep that in mind.” Isaac told Scott in a form of a friendly advice accompanied with a friendly smile. As much as he enjoys Scott’s company, he knows how bad it feels to long for a friend and won’t wish it for anyone among Scott’s friends or his love interests.

“Fine.” Scott pouted as he replied. For him, he just didn’t want Isaac to get any idea of pointing the finger to himself if ever someone complains along the way. A lot may have indeed changed, with how he spends his time with his other friends but, his priority now is Isaac and he sees no near end to it.

“Come here you!” Scott said in his slight frustration about Isaac’s ramblings.

Scott lifted himself up from the armchair he was sitting and jumped over Isaac successfully squishing him from the top. From there, Scott started to tickle Isaac, poking him on his sides, teasing him with a feathery touch near his neck area, counting his ribs playfully one by one. Isaac tried to break free but was unable to due to his laughing as it sapped all of the little energy he had left out of him. On his part, Isaac did his best version of revenge, flipping himself up from his stomach position so now he is face to face with Scott, and using his hands to ward off incoming attacks and sneaking some of his own. Soon enough, the McCall living room was filled with mirthful laughter, as two friends gave and took joy from each other, relishing in their little moment of intimacy.

Which was of course witnessed by Stiles.

Stiles stood in doorway with the doorknob still in one of his hands. It took quite a while for his brain to process the picture in front of him. After it dawned on him, his eyes widened, jaw dropped, shoulders suddenly slumped and he just stared at the scene transpiring before his eyes. Here he was seeing how far Scott and Isaac’s friendship has gone. So far that a moment like this was just a pigment of his imagination back then.

For starters, this would be the first time Stiles would be seeing Scott touch Isaac like that. It’s not unusual for Scott to get physical with his friends and especially among the pack, well because the job as an alpha and as a supernatural being calls for it. Sometimes he’d have to get down and dirty in fighting, protecting, and saving, in the name of his friends. In other times, he’ll hold a hand, give a reassuring hug, a pat in the back, drape a friendly arm over, and throw playful punches. Tickling? Now that’s something new. Scott has never tickled anyone else in the pack. Well except maybe for his best friend, but not in the degree that he was doing currently. Stiles wasn’t sure if Scott was like this with Allison or with Kira to a certain extent, but if he was, then there goes the conclusion. Besides, it’s Isaac whom he is doing it to. Isaac who he knows used to curl up, twitch, jolt, at the slightest form of human contact.

That’s another thing, for Isaac to open himself up to Scott, to allow him to get up close and personal, that tells a lot about their relationship. It must be living with Scott or the Alpha-Beta bond that made them closer than what Stiles assumed them to be. Nonetheless, Isaac granting Scott the permission to fool around with him, and not only that, but also returning the favour, shows remarkable growth in closeness that went underneath everyone’s radar.

Most importantly, Stiles can’t deny the happiness his two friends are in. The elation their faces painted, the sound of joyous laughter, the acute look they exchanged, all are indicators of real happiness and it is as genuine as it gets. They were simply having fun with each other and not since for a long time has Stiles seen Scott this happy since his time with Allison. Nor has he seen Isaac this lively since he first got to meet him. With that thought, a smile eventually crept up to his face, seeing as to how two of his friends grew into each other in a direction no one ever saw them going towards to. They grew so much into each other that they haven’t even noticed that they have a spectator watching their every move for a good couple of minutes already.

Stiles, now having all the evidence that he needs, just scratched his head in amusement in how he was once again like an invisible man to the frolicsome pair. So before anything could happen or escalate into something that he probably shouldn’t see, he regretfully decided to break up the adorable moment in front of his eyes. He took one of his hands and placed it over his eyes and made his presence known to the company of two who would probably, if they had a choice, rather not have him there.

“Is it okay to look now? Are you not naked anymore?” Stiles snorted from where he was standing and instantly, Scott and Isaac both cocked their heads in his direction.

There’s probably nothing to be ashamed about, both of them were good friends, so a little playful fun is permissible. But that apparently didn’t stop them from going red from their discovery that someone has been watching them touch each other in a multitude of ways. It didn’t help that one is on top of the other with mere inches separating their faces and nothing coming in between for some parts of their bodies. No matter how good friends they were, their position can be still described as compromising.

Quick on his feet literally, Scott got off on top of Isaac and stood by the couch, not really helping their case as he only made things look more suspicious. Still parading a rosy face, he tried his best to make things less awkward but failed miserably.

“Oh Stiles you’re here. I’m just gonna, I’m just gonna get something upstairs.” There was absolutely nothing on his mind that he can say to Stiles so he just decided to run away from the situation. And so he did. He took one quick glance at Isaac before frantically bolting up the stairs. Thus, Isaac was left all alone to face the wrath of Stiles’ teasing, or so he thought.

Isaac slowly got himself together, sat up straight, and prepped himself for whatever Stiles had to say. Next time it won’t be only tickling for Scott. Next time it’s going to be rough play for leaving him behind in this very awkward situation. Stiles, in his part wanted to laugh animatedly at Scott’s reaction but just settled for an entertained smile. He sat down at the armchair where Scott sat earlier, and turned his head towards Isaac, who was trying his best to look busy on his phone. Stiles immediately noticed that there were still hints of red on Isaac’s cheeks, but if there is something that is clear on his face, that is, despite the embarrassing circumstance he just got himself into, he was happy. It could be because he was happy to be spending time with Scott or because he was happy to be back at the McCall house. Could be both.

Stiles never really understood Isaac’s set up with the McCalls. Yes Isaac was homeless, with the death of his father and everything, and not being in the legal age to take hold of his father’s estate. In normal circumstances, that means social services will either shelter him or assign him to a foster parent. But because supernatural is the new normal in Beacon Hills, that never really got into fruition. Instead, Isaac found himself first stuck with Derek and eventually, with the McCalls. And Derek again.

Nope. Stiles knows for a fact that Scott and Melissa would never kick a guy like Isaac out. It has to be something big for Isaac to move, given that Scott is not the type to just let his friends go. Could Isaac’s moving out have something to do with why he is so close with Scott now? Is it because you don’t know what you have until, in this case, when you don’t live with them anymore? Or, possibly the more intriguing one, is it because it’s nevertheless improper to live with your special someone even in this day and age?

Stiles let out a small chuckle. After all of his investigative efforts, he got more than what he bargained for. Okay, this will be the last time he’ll interfere with Scott’s and Isaac’s relationship. The last time that he’ll ever ask or do anything that has to do with whatever they have going. He slowly turned his body towards Isaac and started the conversation.

“You miss this house?” Stiles asked Isaac. It was a stupid question that he already knew the answer to.

Isaac removed his gaze from his phone and landed them on Stiles. With a slight smile, he nodded in response to Stiles’ question. Every night before he officially closes his eyes to go to sleep, he’d imagine how things were to be if he had stayed, if he hadn’t decided to move out. Then, he’ll remind himself that if he hadn’t done that, he won’t be enjoying his friendship with Scott as much as he does at the moment. Nevertheless, even if moving out from the McCall house is one of the greatest decisions he had made in his short life, he can’t stop himself from missing certain elements that only a life in the McCall house can offer.

Besides the material stuff, his bed, the shower/bathtub, the television, the couch he is currently sitting on, the painting that used to hang along the hallway upstairs, the laundry room, his room, Scott’s messy room, Melissa’s cooking, and the freaking house heater, he greatly misses the two most important people in his life. The two people who took him in and made him a part of their family.

It might be ridiculous for him to say that he misses Scott but he does. Because there was a time when Scott would be with him 24/7. From the moment he wakes up, in school, with friends, while on the job (both human and inhuman), all the meals in between, and before he goes to sleep, Scott is just a hair breadth’s away. That sort of daily routine, is something to look back on. It’s like an inverse of a TRO. Living with the McCalls compels him to be around Scott. Now that they are closer than ever, he sometimes wonder how things would be if he still lived with him. The endless fun they could have like late night talks, series marathons, food trips, studying together (for real), and anything that brothers or best friends do.

Above and beyond everything else, what he misses the most from living with the McCalls is: when he lies down on his bed every night, the knowledge that beyond the four corners of his room, there is a mother who willingly works extra hours just to provide for him, and there is a brother who will move heaven and earth just to make him feel better. What is and what should never be is to forget two people who loved him at his worst and didn’t look the other way. Though he knows the feelings are still the same, the warmth both McCalls showered him with each and every day is truly something he continuously longs for.

“Then why the hell did you move out man?” Stiles inquired as he broke Isaac’s train of thought. Stiles did take some time before he asked that as to how he saw Isaac taking a trip down memory lane and getting nostalgic, but the suspense is killing him. He could think of no probable cause as to why Isaac would ever want to leave the house, especially with a loving mom in the persona of Melissa, and an awesome friend in the character of Scott, there to live with him.

As expected, Isaac was successfully broken out of his musings with a question like that. Well he had this one coming. That question was loooong overdue. He even has to applaud Stiles for lasting that long to ask him that.

With that thought, he snickered and concluded, to just be honest with Stiles. After all, he is just as good of a friend as anyone else. But before he could explain his complex situation, he was precipitously cut off by Scott.

“Stiles!” Scott yelled from where he stood from at the midway of the stairs. He gave Stiles a disappointed look and almost gave out a growl. There is an unwritten and unspoken rule that the subject of Isaac’s moving out is off limits. He simply didn’t want to bring back into Isaac’s mind that day when he felt so wounded and tired from all the bull feces life has given him. He just wanted to protect Isaac from getting hurt, especially now when things are looking up for him.

Sitles and Isaac met Scott’s violent reaction with open eyes. For Isaac, there was also a slight blush at the thought of how much Scott cared for him, enough to scold even his own best friend just to protect him. In Stiles’ case, he just unveiled a new page to the Scott x Isaac saga, and he wanted to face palm himself and storm out of the house. He can’t take any of this anymore. All the suspicions, uncertainty, hints, and concern, it’s driving him mad. In the event, that all of it is true, he’ll roll his eyes to the back of his head.

“Scott. It’s alright.” Isaac beamed at Scott who found his way sitting at the armrest beside him. He also wanted to say that it’s nice and all to know the care he has for him and that the feeling was mutual, but he decided to reserve it when they were alone. At the moment, he wanted to share to Stiles why he decided to move out of the McCall house.

“Are you sure? It’s totally fine to tell me if Stiles is coercing you. I can beat him up for you.” Scott half-jokingly warned while giving Stiles the mad alpha stare.

“Woah man take it easy.” Stiles requested as he started to regret asking Isaac why he moved out. Maybe he should just mind his own business. Yes, he should do that.

“Pseesh this alpha is to pansy to do that.” Isaac teased Scott as he also slapped his lap. Next thing he knows, everyone was laughing, but there was still a question left to be answered. Without further due, Isaac starter to tell his story to Stiles.  

“I moved out because,” Isaac paused for a moment and looked at Scott who now only had a supportive smile to offer. “Because I just needed a change of scenery.”

There was an air of silence. Stiles stared at Isaac blankly. Scott expressed his support but also worry for his friend. Isaac shifted glances at both of his friends and said to himself that maybe what he just had said didn’t make much sense so he decided to follow up. A lot of it incoming.

“Life’s hard Stiles. You know as a teenager, werewolf, and all that shit, I really don’t know what drives me, and us as a pack, through every day. Especially the last few months, after all the trouble we got ourselves into, it really is taxing and up to this point, I still feel it. And it doesn’t help when I’m pretty sure there is more to come. Hahaha. We gather around lunch tables, hallways, living rooms such as this, and try to put everything behind us. But, maybe I wasn’t really able to exactly put everything behind me. Because there are still some things I am yet to move on from.  It has been a noteworthy couple of years. Losing my mom, my brother, my dad. Losing Erica, and Boyd. Losing...”

Isaac stopped as he felt a tear escape from his eyes and he wiped it simultaneously. Remembering all these things, though hard, is a necessary evil. Yes even when things are going fine now, all these baggage are still at the back of his mind. The people that he loved, so cruelly taken from him, it really knocks him down.

For the first time in forever, Stiles became speechless. Besides from being polite, and letting Isaac do the sharing, he has no words to sputter. He has always seen Isaac as the wacky, sarcastic kid that loved to say the wrong things at the wrong time. He has always seen Isaac as the loyal, trustworthy friend, not only to Scott, but also to the whole pack. He has always seen Isaac, go through each day with a smile and act as if the whole world wasn’t against him or them. Never has he seen this Isaac, open up about his past, disclose his innermost feelings, and admit defeat. Everyone indeed fights a war of their own and most people try to keep it to themselves. Isaac is one of those people and no one is expected to continuously stay strong with that amount of losses.

If there is something Stiles could give to Isaac, that is respect. After everything that has happened, Isaac didn’t only fail in his job as a friend to everyone, he did it with something weighing his heart down. And masochistic as it may sound, he didn’t burden anyone with it. Well maybe he did with Scott, that’s why Scott is ever so protective of him.

Speaking of Scott, he gently put a hand over Isaac’s shoulder, gently rubbing it, trying to say to him that if he wants to stop, he can, and if he wants to continue, then I’ll just be by your side for support. It’s hard for him to hear this all over again, and it didn’t fail to bring tears to his eyes. And it made him feel bad once more, remembering that all the while Isaac was staying in his house, hurting and all, he wasn’t able to do anything to alleviate him of the pain. Instead, he might’ve caused him more for all he knows. This time it’s going to be different. This time Isaac won’t be alone in facing his pain, and won’t be alone coming out from it. Write it down on a rock.

“Losing Allison,” Isaac continued, voice started to shake. Scott bit his lip to force himself not to cry. Stiles likewise pushed back his tears by looking up.

 “I just wanted something to change. Scott, I know you already know this, how great you and your mom have been to me. No words can express my gratitude to you guys, but I don’t want to rely on you guys forever. Because I won’t be able to take it if, god forbids, one of you is taken away from me. Especially you Scott.” Isaac clutched Scott’s knee, to show him that he means it.

Scott didn’t bother to hold back his tears. He feels like he just won the lottery of friendships, with Isaac as the price. It’s not every day when you get to meet someone like Isaac, someone who can cover your heart with warmth with his words of affection. He’ll make sure to make Isaac feel the same when they are alone.

“I can’t stand the idea of losing any of you guys. You also Stiles, even if you always mock me. Until then, I have to try to be strong my own. I know I’ll always have your backs, but it won’t hurt to be independent. Besides, I couldn’t take anymore Scott’s abusing.” Isaac sniggered as he tried to make light of this emotional moment.

“I don’t mock you! You just give weird suggestions out of the blue!” Stiles protested, glad that he has this chance to break out from his crying form.

“Abusing? Be careful what you wish for ‘cause you just might get it.” Scott threatened playfully while giving Isaac a feeble push on his shoulders.

“It’s true! You always scold me and force me to do the dishes…”

The hurling of insults, ridiculing, provoking, objecting, and playful teasing continued for a good amount of minutes. These were done with left over tears in their eyes from what has been an emotional talk. It’s good to have friends, when you just had a heart to heart talk, that can use what you just had said to have fun without being disrespectful.

Isaac looked at probably his two closest friends, as each of them took turns laughing while unconsciously crying, wiping their tears of sorrow and of joy. He then proclaimed to himself that he finally found something that can drive him through each and every day. Friends that’ll always be there, through thick and thin, sickness and in health, and until death parts them.

“Enough of this! Let’s save our crying for later while we watch Star Wars. Hehehe.” Stiles announced so that they can finally rest to what has been a tiring day both physically and emotionally. And also so they could internalize on what has just been said and heard.

Their movie watching, at long last, finally commenced with Stiles fixing up the media player for Star Wars Episode 1 the prequel, and Scott finding himself a seat beside Isaac on the couch. No they didn’t sit on the couch’s ends but literally at each other’s elbow leaving enough space for another person on the other side. Scott figured that his proximity may comfort Isaac as how it also does to him. Isaac had no qualms to it whatsoever even if he’s being pressed to the sides. Stiles, wanting to give his two friends their bosom buddies space bubble, opted to sit again in the armchair.

The film watching went raucously at first. Stiles and Isaac teamed up on Scott, who was concluded to be an ignorant loser for not yet being able to watch even one of the iconic movies in the past two decades. They even pointed out how there was going to be a new movie for the franchise being filmed at the moment, yet how clueless he’s about the fandom. Scott defended himself by saying that he just didn’t have the opportunity to watch them all because he was too occupied by all of his studying, which made both Isaac and Stiles puke in disbelief.

During the first quarter of the movie, Stiles and Isaac exchanged opinions, leaving Scott to ask questions, which both two guys enthusiastically answered. Half-way through the film, with their weariness catching up to them, the chatter dwindled, occasionally leaving moments of silence, as what should be when you watch movies. Three quarters into the movie, almost no interaction happened until Stiles had something to say to Isaac about how badass the roles Liam Neeson were. He faced Isaac only to have his words taken away from him.

In front of Stiles, was an Isaac, still intently watching the movie, and a Scott, who has his head rested on Isaac’s shoulder, eyes shut and mouth slightly open, all indicating that Scott fell asleep somewhere along the movie, and with his balance initially shifted towards Isaac, his head ended nestling on Isaac’s broad shoulders. Stiles let out a chuckle at the scene in front of him and Isaac took his eyes away from the screen upon hearing it. Isaac looked at Stiles to see if he has something to say, and indeed he had.

“Look Scott’s taking advantage of you. Hahaha. Want me to wake him up?” Stiles asked Isaac.

“No. He’s just probably tired. I’ll just wake him up later.” Isaac responded with a polite smile. He did notice when a weight suddenly fell upon his shoulder. He twisted his neck only to see Scott sleeping peacefully on his shoulders. How can he wake up his friend who has every reason to fall asleep, whether on his shoulders or not. How can he wake up his friend who has done so much for him. Actually, Isaac was happy to be of service to Scott, to be his uncomfortable pillow in his time of need, so that in this little way, he can for once be the person Scott is to him. Scott would always be welcomed to sleep on his shoulders anytime anywhere.

“Awww that’s so cute!” Stiles said. He didn’t mean it to sound like he was once again teasing Isaac but the two of them are just so freaking cute together!

“Hmpf.” Isaac replied as he resumed his watching with a smile on his face. No way in hell is he going to wake up the most important person in his life. Let the gods freeze his shoulder, make it sore, make it goddamn itchy, and he’ll still endure it all for Scott.

“But seriously Isaac,” Stiles started in a serious tone, not anymore the suggestive, playful timbre that he always uses around them two. “I’m happy for you and Scott. You look good together.”

And just as he finished saying that, he directed his eyes back to the screen. He was being real when he said that. After all the absurdity that all of them faced during the past months, he was glad that Scott and Isaac had each other, to love and to hold. He knew how both of his friends needed someone to care for them even when they were expected to be strong. It’s very fortunate that they had found each other at the right time, and hopefully they’ll realize that fact soon.

Isaac took his now softened eyes away from the television screen and looked at Stiles who had his own eyes stuck like glue to the movie. Well at first, it came as a shock to him to hear Stiles suddenly turn serious. He thought Stiles was going breakdown or something. But, as usual, it’s never about Stiles but always about others.

It’s a bit unnerving for Isaac, especially for something like that to come from a serious Stiles, how happy he was for him and the person currently sleeping on his shoulder. Stiles might be mostly fun and games, but when he gets serious, you’ll have to take his every word as is. And pair the serious Stiles with the thought that he thinks that Scott and him looks good together, that is some downright suggestive shit. He wanted to scoff, but that wouldn’t be right.

It would be easy to say to Stiles, no, we are nothing. Scott and I are just very good friends. That would be probably the logical thing to do. But the thing is, it doesn’t feel right for him to just say that. To say that Scott is only a good friend, when he has given more than what good friends normally give, when he has given him things like hope, life, and unequivocal love, is an insult, incivility, and indignant way of putting his relationship with him. Scott is more than just a good friend.

So what does he do with a statement like that? Is he supposed to react defensively? Should he perhaps jot it down on a piece of paper and ponder on it sometime else? Is that even possible? Should he cut down the tree while it’s still small?

Or should he just look at the head on his shoulder, and ask himself, just how much important that person is to him? Just how much would it be okay, for his shoulder to be used as a temporary pillow by Scott every single day? Just how much does the day get absurdly better, like rainbows and unicorns, when Scott is around? Just how much does Scott occupy most of his daily and evening thoughts, like sex is to pubescent teenagers? Just how easy is it, to envision a future with Scott, when he knows monsters are lurking, ready to take their lives? Just how much does he miss Scott, right after when they’ve only just said their goodbyes? Just how much does Scott look perfect, amidst all of his imperfections, like his not so symmetrical jaw line? Just how much is he willing to go the extra mile, take the double dare, all for the sake of Scott? Just how much does he laugh at Scott’s lame ass jokes? Just how much does he arrange his schedule, just so he can spend that extra 5 minutes in between classes with Scott? Just how much warmth, enough to make him perspire, does Scott brings, even at the slightest contact? Just how much does he talk about Scott, as if he was a God to be preached about? Just how much does time get irritably and awfully fast when he is with Scott? Just how much does a simple ‘hello’ from Scott, which he by the way interprets in a myriad of ways, means to him? Just how much do other people become Hollow Men, whenever Scott is in the picture?

Just how much is life unimaginable without Scott?

One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

For five seconds, after Isaac had asked all those questions to himself, he closed his eyes shut. He blocked out four of his five senses, clogging his ears on command, holding his breath, letting the darkness be the only thing he sees,  and biting his tongue down. Focusing all of his energy to the warm body rested gently against his side, he sighed in the confirmation that it felt so good that it’s almost a sin to enjoy this closeness with Scott asleep.

That probably sums up all of his answers to all of those questions. And it was damn easy to answer them. But after that, only more questions arise. So what does that mean? Does it mean that…that…no. Isaac stopped himself. He slowly turned his head towards Scott’s sleeping form, and ever so lightly with a feathery touch, rustled Scott’s hair. Whatever thoughts Stiles’ statement had given to him, he decided to just treasure what he has right now. And right now he has Scott beside him and that’s all that matters.

Isaac shut his eyes once more, but now not to think about anything, but because that thinking only further wore him down. Curse Stiles for his open ended opinions. Curse Scott for being so lovable. With one last exhale, he succumbed to his weariness and promptly fell asleep.

~

Roll the credits and only Stiles managed to stay awake for the duration of the movie. Yes he is that much of a fan and he wasn’t as deadbeat as the other two. He never glanced back at Isaac after telling him that he looked good together with Scott. Besides, Isaac never replied to him and just kept quiet and he can only imagine what’s going on inside that little bothered mind. And being the good friend that he is, cough-cough, he didn’t want to pressure Isaac into explaining anything. Stiles doesn’t need any explanation, only confirmation.

Just as Stiles was ready to break his silence to ask Isaac what he wanted to do next, maybe wake up Scott or to see if the guy woke up along the movie, he once again had his words taken away from him. Moreover, there’s no use in talking to people who won’t reply. Yes, in front of him, was not one, but two werewolves dozing off. In addition to that, Isaac joined in the cuddlefest by resting his head on top of Scott’s.

Stiles wanted to burst out in laughter, to roll on the floor and laugh his ass out, but that would just end the fun as that would wake up the subjects of his ridicule. Even as Scott and Isaac were napping, they still found a way to show Stiles just how compatible they are, by showing that their body shapes fit together like a puzzle.

Stiles contemplated for a second whether to take a picture or not, as a proof and for blackmailing purposes in the future. At the end of it all, he decided not to invade the privacy of his two defenceless friends who desperately needed to figure out where they are and where they are going. Let’s just hope things don’t get awkward when one of them wakes up and notice that he wasn’t there anymore. Besides, Stiles promised to himself to never again get in between Scott and Isaac, not like a third party but more of a pimp sort of party. He’ll only get involved again once both of them are ready to acknowledge all the things and indicators that he has been seeing for quite a while.

Stiles stood up from his chair and proceeded to return everything back to where it belonged. He turned off the television, puffed out the throw pillows, put aside the duffle bags Scott and Isaac indifferently placed in the middle of the living room, and put the glass he used earlier back in the sink. He then had this bright idea to dim the lights, only leaving open the bedside lamps located at each end of the couch to set the mood for the scene before him. No he was not trying to make it look romantic and no he was not trying to intervene once again. He just wanted to give his friends the best sleep they can get in their current position.

After all of that, Stiles took out his car keys from his pocket and proceeded to the front door but not before muttering a few words to his sleeping friends.

“Scott and Isaac, I love you guys and I give you my blessing.”

Of course Scott and Isaac didn’t respond as they were comfortably enjoying using each other as a bed.

Stiles waited himself to be fully out of the house before he let out his long supressed laughter. He didn’t do it so loud, as he knows how sensitive werewolves’ ears are. After letting himself catch his breath, he walked to his car now with a smug on his face. As he was about to hop on into his car, flashing lights near the driveway caught his attention. Soon enough, it was followed by a car engine sound, and it shortly ended with the McCall family car beside his jeep. Melissa was home.

Stiles waved at Melissa who was still in the car and she waved back, like an ocean to another ocean. Being the gentleman that he is, Stiles straightaway went to open the car door for Melissa, which she found to be very courteous of him. Once Melissa stood on solid ground, she greeted Stiles with a hug together with a few words of her own.

“Stiles! Nice to see you!” Melissa ecstatically greeted, as she should be after nearly losing his unofficial son just mere months ago.

“Good evening Mrs. McCall.” Stiles greeted back, not with as much gusto but with a tender heart. He still feels guilty after knowing that he had said some hurtful things to his unofficial mom while the Nogitsune took over.

“Oh were you about to leave?” Melissa asked after breaking the hug while still clinging on to Stiles’ arms.

“Well, yeah actually. We were here since after lunch.” Stiles replied. It’s funny, he felt a little bad telling Melissa that he’s about to leave.  

“Why don’t you stay for dinner then?” Melissa followed up with a quick look at her watch to see if it’s indeed dinner time.

“No no no no no. I think I just had a meal that could last for a lifetime.” Stiles quickly responded, recalling the gluttonous meal he had earlier.

“Huh?” Melissa questioned as she narrowed her eyes, and dropped her mouth open in confusion.

“I mean we just ate a lot earlier and I’m still waaaaay full.” Stiles expounded.

“Oh.” Melissa figured that that’s the only thing that she can say about that. “Are you sure you are leaving already? Why don’t you spend the night with us? I’m sure John won’t mind?” Melissa added, being extra hospitable to Stiles who basically lived half of his life in her house.

“No thank you. I think someone else could use it though.” Stiles hinted with a smirk, looking back at the house for added effects, at the fact that Isaac was still there and maybe could use a place to stay.

“Huh?” Melissa once again, did her puzzled look. In addition to that, she felt uneasy with the way Stiles said that, all cocky and devious.

“You get that smirk off your face young man!” Melissa commanded, accompanied by a slap to the arm of Stiles, and a follow up question. “Who else is there?”

“Uhhh I have to get going now. Bye Mrs. McCall!” Stiles said as he scampered back to his car leaving a cross armed glaring Melissa.

“Ugh I hate you boys!” Melissa complained in a pissed off manner which instantaneously turned to motherly. “Drive safe! Say hello to your father for me! Bye Stiles!”

“Bye again Mrs. McCall!” Stiles exclaimed, rolling down the window to bid goodbye and smile one last time at Melissa, before safely driving out to the streets. On his way home, he happily hummed along whatever music was on, feeling quite productive and victorious at his mission to stalk and figure out what was going on with his friends.

Left at the driveway in front of the McCall house was a nervous Melissa. Someone else was at her house and by the way Stiles mentioned it to her, mischievous and all, as if he knew Scott was going to be in some trouble, didn’t help ease the moment. But the question remains, who is in her house? Or probably more daunting, what is in her house?

Oh how she wished Scott wasn’t so friendly to the point that he’ll bring home a supernatural being in need of a place to stay. Not that she won’t accept him or her….or it, but it’s still unsettling for her the knowledge of having someone she doesn’t know at her house. Who knew at first that the Nogitsune possessed Stiles? What if this creature turned out to be the same or was just playing coy in order to gain Scott’s trust, so that he/she/it can murder her? Yes, supernatural stuff still scare the shit of her and can make her run for her life. After all, she’d been victimized for a couple of times already; choked by real life reptilian, kidnapped by her son’s teacher, and stabbed by cool looking but evil ninjas.

If that wasn’t the case, and Scott brought home a girl, now that is a different story. She will not kick the girl out (especially if it’s Kira or Lydia). In fact, she will let the girl stay, cater to her needs and get to know her if she happens to be a complete stranger. For Scott, she will kick him out and let him be homeless for a night.

Melissa trusts Scott, enough to let him be on his own, drive a bike, fight supernatural creatures into the wee hours of the morning, and invite his friends over to his house. Those are the benefits of being a good son. But one thing Scott will never earn the right to until she breathes, is the right to bring home a girl without her permission. Big no-no’s are if they are left all by themselves or if the girl stays for the night. That was rule even for Allison. The only time she bent the rule was for Kira. Well, her life kinda depended on it and she was not that cruel enough to let Kira get chased around by her mom’s pawns.

It was plain and simple for her why such a rule exists. It’s as simple as she doesn’t want to live with the thought that someone had fooled around in her house, desecrated her washed linens, and worst of them all, defiled her kitchen counter tops. She’s not going to, by any chance, let Scott have sex in her house. Scott can have sex all he wants, of course protected (because if it ain’t safe then don’t have sex at all), and as long as it’s not on her property. In fact it’s no secret to her that Scott had had sex multiple times already. She also got a good estimate of how many when she auspiciously cleaned his room only to find a near empty box of condoms. And when she meant near empty it meant only one was left. There goes his little boy.

Well that was when Scott had Allison. As far she knew, Scott never went that far with Kira and Scott was not the type to have casual meaningless sex. And with Allison’s death still ringing fresh, she knew Scott is not yet ready to get his game back on.

Well things can happen. Stiles got possessed by a vengeful fox. Who knows maybe Scott was taken over by a sex hungry evil rabbit. So after some deep and silly contemplation, maybe she’d rather have a supernatural guest than Scott’s potential mating partner. But she’ll never know what hit her when she realizes that the person currently in her house could be both.

Hoping for the best, expecting the worst, Melissa carefully approached the front porch of her dimly lighted house. Maybe Scott was getting it on already with his girl but she never understood the concept of sex in the dark. She turned the doorknob of her front door slowly, and pushed it inwards quietly. She peeked her head in and saw two shadowy figures awfully close together by her couch, highlighted by the two open lamps. This is it. She pulled her head back and took one deep breath before bracing herself for whatever there is to see. Without making much of a sound, she tiptoed her way to the light switches and switched on the living room light. Once the light illuminated the room, filling all its nooks and crannies, and her pupils started to contract, clarity took her by surprise.

Melissa let her jaw drop to the floor in shock, and eyes beam in happiness. Mere steps away from her is Isaac, the one she dearly cared for, nurtured and nourished as if he was her own. The Isaac who left her house broken and shattered, was back home again.

Melissa wasn’t able to contain herself anymore. She rushed in front of Scott and Isaac and completely disregarded the fact that they were sleeping. She no less than shoved Scott’s head away from Isaac, rudely waking him up, and caught Isaac’s falling body with her arms, also knocking him off of his slumber in the process. Once Isaac was safely tucked under her arms, she squeezed the bejesus out of him.  

One can only imagine how bad it feels to be forced out of your sleep by a sudden external force. Unfortunate for Scott, his mother was deliriously happy to see Isaac that she pushed her son quite too hard and too far just to make some space for herself and Isaac. Scott woke up on the other side of the couch after Melissa shoved him away and he can only open his eyes in wide surprise. The last thing he remembered, he had his sleepy head bobbing sometime after the movie started and he was trying his best to stay awake, but his body wanted rest and that’s what it got. He just didn’t know it was Isaac’s shoulders that stopped his head from banging up and down, left and right. Now, after his unnatural way of waking up, he is on full adrenaline mode, and was even more surprised to see his mom hugging Isaac right in front of him.

The same can also be said for Isaac, who jolted out of his sleep with a bear hug. Upon opening his eyes, familiar brown curls greeted him and then and there, she knew Melissa was the culprit of the sin of waking him up. Of course he won’t get mad Melissa. In fact, instead of being annoyed, he was pleasantly fine with the rude awakening. Who can say no to a motherly hug from one of the most important people in his life? Aside from that, he simply misses Melissa and what better way is it to meet the people you miss than with a great big hug?

“Oh Isaac how you’ve been?” Melissa exclaimed as she moved her hands up so it now ruffled Isaac’s hair.

“Uhh…” Isaac moaned as he was still trying to process everything.

On the other hand, someone who has already processed what was happening is Scott, who stared at his mother in disbelief that she could do something like that. Cute and loving of her, but still quite inconsiderate.

“Mom!” Scott whined in protest of how Melissa was behaving. Besides from waking them up, she in invading Isaac’s personal space and he knew how sensitive Isaac was to touches. He doesn’t want Isaac to feel uncomfortable, even if he knows it’s Melissa we’re talking about.

“Oh come here you!” Melissa said as she reached for Scott, subsequently putting her one arm around his neck and pulling him into the hug. Now, Melissa held two werewolves in her arms, two werewolves who she dearly cares for and would give up anything and everything in this world for. She was just glad that at least everyone was together again, like old times, when a company of two all of a sudden became a crowd of three in the McCall house.

“I’m happy for you guys! I’m happy you patched things up! Please no more fighting.” Melissa pleaded to her two boys, because it hurts her also when her two sons fight. And it was adorably cute for her to see her two boys prove just how good things were between them when they fell asleep side by side, heads on top of each other.

Isaac chuckled in response for two reasons. First, he found it amusing, looking at how far things have come ever since he moved out. He did move out of the McCall house but never out of their lives. And to think that moving out even made them closer to each other, he could only smile at how life works in mysterious ways. To prove that point, he put his arms around the two most important people in his life.

Another reason why he snickered is how, of all things that people can say to him, it is how they are happy for him and for Scott. What is that all about? Do we go out and congratulate friendships now? Or….yeah. Maybe he should stop at that. Damn Stiles for putting that thought in his mind.

“Mom, Isaac bullies me!” Scott jokingly said, trying to draw out a reaction from either his mom or Isaac, hugging them to add some irony. This is the kind of moment he lives for: When he can have the people that he loves close to him, close enough for him to wrap them in his arms.

“You do know I’ll never believe you if you say something like that.” Melissa replied laughingly, consequently breaking the group hug, to the dismay of Scott and Isaac.

 “Isaac,” Melissa followed up, holding Isaac’s hand in affection, “If Scott so much doesn’t lend you a pen, let me know and I’ll whip him up.”

“I think he has already, one or two times?” Now it’s Isaac’s turn to put the heat on Scott. He smiled at Scott but not an impish one, but a genuine eye squinting smile.

“Ugh where did I go wrong with you Scott?” Melissa rode on with Isaac’s lead, holding Scott’s hand in her other free hand, acting like she was frustrated. In truth, Melissa was really proud of how Scott grew up to be and she doesn’t want to take any credit for it. Scott is who he is because he decided to be like that.

“Fine. You’re like that huh. I’m just going to go back to sleep.” Scott responded, acting hurt, but in the inside, he wants nothing more than to spend with more time with his mom and Isaac.

“Speaking of going to sleep, do you want to stay here for the night Isaac?” Melissa segued what has been on her mind after remembering what Stiles implied earlier.

Isaac couldn’t say that he didn’t see that coming. That was one of his apprehensions in going back to the McCall house. What if this one night became two, then three, then forever. Not that he didn’t want to, but he at least wanted to save some dignity for himself, and of course, to be grateful to Scott, Melissa, and Derek.

Isaac suddenly felt like he was on the hot seat. Both Scott and Melissa was staring at him, waiting for his answer. He bit his tongue, pondering what he should do. Once he thought of a good scenario, he went for it.

“Ugh, I think Derek expects me to be home.” Well he should at least try it. He knew how both of the McCalls would want him to stay for the night. He’ll just have to see how far they would go for that to happen.

“You do know I know when you’re lying.” Scott warned Isaac. Actually it’s not anymore a warning but an indirect way of saying that you’re lying.

“Please Isaac.” Melissa added.

“Yeah. Pleeeeeeeease.” Scott seconded. Seeing as to how being back at house made Isaac happy, enough for him to hug the couch, he would gladly jump on that opportunity to get things back to how it was.

Isaac just closed his eyes in defeat. There’s no point in arguing against two McCalls and who could say no to those sets of pleading eyes. Like mother like son, even in their versions of puppy dog eyes.

Isaac half-heartedly nodded in agreement.

“Okay done deal.” Melissa quickly said before Isaac could have a chance to change his mind.

Scott was all smiles, and so was Isaac, who was more than happy to oblige himself in spending the night in the house he treats as his home. A home where there are two people who loves him unconditionally and who he loves back in the same way.

“So Isaac’s staying in my room right?” Scott optimistically asked his mother. He wanted this opportunity to get much closer to Isaac and keep him company. He did promise to himself to try his best to be with Isaac as much as he can, and if that meant sleeping on the same bed, then so be it.

But, a big but. There was something said way way back that stands in his way.

Melissa stared at Scott blankly for a good few seconds as she took a trip down memory lane. Specifically, that night when Isaac asked for her permission to move out of the house.

“ _I think I might like Scott.”_

_\- I might like Scott._

_-like Scott._

- _Scott._

“Scott!” Melissa blurted out, out of the blue. She suddenly remembered that faithful day. Oh how can she forget? She put a hand on her face, feeling stupid to forget such an important thing to remember. And oh, everything suddenly made sense. Stiles’ naughty grin, Scott and Isaac sleeping on the couch so close together, Isaac’s reluctance to stay for the night, Scott’s egging for Isaac to stay, and oh god, Scott’s request for Isaac to sleep on the same bed. Her linens! Was she the last one to know?

“Huh?” That was Scott’s reaction. He was about to ask Melissa if there was something she had forgotten somewhere but Isaac came in to say something.

“I could just stay my room. Yeah. I’ll stay in my room.” Isaac explained, as he as well recalled the biggest lie he had ever told anyone. He also wanted to put a hand to his face in shame but Scott would be then able to piece that there is something that he doesn’t know but his friend and his mom knows. Oh why did he forget that in Melissa’s mind, he has feelings for Scott? That totally made him look like a slut, being _‘no, I don’t want to stay over but if you force me enough I will.’_ If that wasn’t the case, then Melissa would think that he’s together with Scott. Oh god he didn’t know what was worse.

“Yeah, hehehe, Isaac’s room will be alright.” Melissa said, voice shaking in nervousness. She was nervous to know what’s the real deal between her son and Isaac. Not that she would be against it, but the realization that her fears came true, about a supernatural guest as well as Scott’s partner, and it turns out to be none other than Isaac, oh how she didn’t expect things to go down like this.

“So I’ll go ahead. To my room.” Isaac said before Scott could comment on the obvious. And to save himself of a possibly embarrassing situation that he was not yet ready to face.

Isaac promptly hugged Melissa, who hugged him back with equal jitters and quickly went up to his room without saying a word to Scott. Melissa followed suit by kissing Scott on the cheek and going to her own room, leaving a perplexed Scott.

Scott could only scratch his head in confusion on how things escalated quickly. He just wanted more time to spend with Isaac but that won’t be the case for tonight as they were not sharing a room. Important thing is, Isaac one step closer to being back home where he belongs to. Oh well, he’s still not fully recharged and could use some more sleep and he’ll just have to look forward to tomorrow.

Undeniably, tomorrow’s going to be interesting as someone will come to face to face with his feelings head on.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this fic is going to be a little serious than most fics here but I promise not to make it that heavy. Also, longfic and slowbuild since I like taking things slow. :)
> 
> Any form of commentary, good or bad, is appreciated.


End file.
